Turnabout Prison
by Sir Weston
Summary: Kristoph hates life in prison and he hates it even more when he suddenly gets Matt Engarde as a cellmate. The man is egotistical, arrogant, rude, and... flirty? When Matt starts to aggressively hit on Kristoph, he doesn't know how much more he can take. Then Matt is murdered and Kristoph is blamed for it. Desperate to save his brother, Klavier goes to the one person he can trust...
1. Meet Your New Cellmate

**Turnabout Prison**

**I haven't played Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney yet, (I want to play it soon, though!) but I have read a lot of Wiki pages and fan fictions and I am confident enough that I know Apollo, Klavier, and Kristoph's personalities pretty well.**

**Anyway, I thought of this idea because I thought of how a lot people in America are against the death penalty and a lot of fan fics I read that mention Kristoph have him be executed. So I thought "if the justice system in this universe can change, why can't the sentences?" So instead of being executed, Kristoph is serving a life sentence, and I thought of the plot from there. The fact that I have an excuse to throw a bunch of crazy personalities together in one place is just a bonus.**

**With that out of the way, please enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 – Meet Your New Cellmate!**

If there was anything Kristoph regretted in his life it was that he let himself get caught and sent to prison. Maybe he should've been even _more_ careful, taken _more_ time to cover his tracks. Perhaps he should've planted false evidence and tried to frame someone? Whatever the case, his plans had unraveled and he was left to think over how that had happened for the rest of his life while rotting away in prison.

Prison life did not agree with him. Not that he had expected it to, but he was annoyed by just how little privacy he was given. Not in the cafeteria, or the courtyard, and definitely not the showers. The only place Kristoph had even a bit of privacy was his own cell, and even there anyone could see him. He hated the feeling of always being watched by cold, judgmental eyes. He wrote about it often in the notebook he had asked Klavier to bring him on one of his visits. Writing in it was probably the one thing that kept him sane.

He hated to admit it, but Klavier also presented some sense of normalcy in his life. He would never say this to his brother, but he looked forward to his weekly visits. Klavier would bring Kristoph news about what was going on in the world outside the prison. He also found it strangely adorable how much Klavier spoke about Apollo Justice in a way that made it obvious to Kristoph that his younger brother was in love. He wasn't sure Klavier himself realized it, though.

And then prison life suddenly got more miserable. It was during one of the mealtimes when all the prisoners were in the cafeteria. Kristoph never sat near any of the other inmates while he ate. He didn't want to get _friendly _with any of them and he had to admit to himself that a few of them kind of scared him. Especially the orange skinned man that had hair that vaguely reminded him of Phoenix Wright.

The prison warden, a stout military-esque man, came into the cafeteria while the prisoners were eating and demanded their attention, shouting at the top of his lungs into a megaphone.

"LISTEN UP ALL YOU DREDGES OF SOCIETY!" the warden yelled, causing almost everyone, including several of the prison guards, to flinch and cover their ears, "IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT DUE TO THE INCREASE OF ARRESTS BEING MADE WE ARE RUNNING OUT OF PRISON CELLS! SO, STARTING TODAY, WE ARE GOING TO START LUMPING YOU ROACHES TOGETHER! NO ARGUMENTS!"

Kristoph felt his heart starting to thunder. _No._ No, this was not possible. He couldn't have a _cellmate! _He was supposed to be a _solitary _prisoner! He was suddenly aware of one of the prison guards announcing that if there was any reason they should not have a cellmate to come forward. He quickly got up and tried not to make a grand show of walking over to the guard.

The prison warden and the guard who had spoken were just about to leave but stopped when they saw Kristoph approaching. The warden started to raise his megaphone to speak, but the guard quickly put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Allow me, sir," he said, "Kristoph Gavin. What can we do for you?"

Kristoph allowed a moment to calm his breathing and racing heart. "I don't think I should have a cellmate," he declared. The guard regarded him calmly.

"Why not?" he asked, "Is there some medical reason that would make it difficult to stay in a cell with you?" Kristoph tried not to flinch.

"Well, no," he replied, "But I am supposed to be in solitary confinement. I'm in there for a reason, you know."

The guard scoffed. "So, you think you deserve special treatment, Gavin? What makes you think you're more special than any of the other countless of murderers here? Do you think you're more dangerous than anyone else? That Furio Tigre isn't getting his own cell, and he's far more threatening than you are."

"Wait, what do you mean I'm not getting my own cell?!" the orange man whom Kristoph feared, whose name was apparently Tigre, roared from a few feet away.

_He probably should get his own cell, in all honesty,_ Kristoph thought to himself, though he would not say so out loud. The mad was rather intimidating and Kristoph did not envy whoever got him for a cellmate. He just hoped it wasn't himself.

Ignoring the tiger, Kristoph returned his attention to the warden and the guard. "Look, I really should have my own cell," he argued, "I've murdered several people-"

"Yeah, you and ninety percent of the other prisoners in this place," the guard interrupted, "Now if you're done wasting our time, Gavin, lunch is about to end. I suggest you enjoy the time you have to move about while you can."

Kristoph fixed them with a cold stare before turning and storming away. He was vaguely aware of Tigre yelling at the pair about not getting his own cell. He hoped he gave them a difficult time.

…

"At this point I think I would prefer it if they had just given me the death penalty," Kristoph told Klavier the next day when his brother came to visit. Klavier frowned.

"Don't say that, bro," he pleaded, "I know you hate prison and that you're in there for life, but I really am grateful that they've started lightening the sentences they give to prisoners. So many people were against the death penalty, myself included. I know you've done some horrible things, but I like having you still in my life."

Kristoph sighed and lifted his glasses to rub his eyes. There was no arguing with Klavier when he got sentimental.

"Surely having a cellmate won't be that bad, ja?" Klavier asked, "At least you'll have someone to talk to."

"It'll be a nightmare, I know it," Kristoph muttered, "And don't call me 'Shirley.'" He looked up at his brother. "Please tell me you have a case for me to look over?"

One of the things Klavier did to help keep his brother involved in the outside world was bring him the files of his latest case so he could give his thoughts on the matter. On more than one occasion Kristoph's insights had actually helped Klavier catch something he hadn't seen before, which led to the capture of the real culprit, whether it was the defendant or not.

But unfortunately, Klavier was shaking his head. "Sorry, bro, not today," he replied, "Apollo is on a case, but I'm not prosecuting it. One of the Paynes is. Forget which one. The annoying one I think."

"You're describing both of them," Kristoph pointed out.

Klavier couldn't help but burst out laughing. "So true, Kris!" he laughed, "So, so true!" When he was done laughing he seemed to remember something. "Oh, I suddenly remembered the prosecutor's office hired a new prosecutor yesterday."

"Another one?" Kristoph scoffed, "Don't you guys have enough people over there?" Klavier shrugged.

"I don't think Herr Edgeworth likes him too much, though," Klavier continued, "He's rather rude, loud, stuck-up, and intimidating. He was apparently prosecuting in New York before coming over here. He supposedly uses a lot of scare tactics to win."

Kristoph folded his arms. He was rather disappointed he would never get to go against this man in court. He wanted to knock him down a few pegs. "What's this man's name?" he asked.

"Damien Darkart," Klavier responded, rolling his eyes. Kristoph's brow shot up. "Ja, I know. So subtle. Be grateful you never have to meet him."

Kristoph was about to say something, but one of the guards suddenly informed them that visiting hours were over. Sighing, Kristoph bid his brother good-bye before being escorted back to his cell. Before the door closed, though, another man was shoved in with him.

"This is your new cellmate," a guard announced, "Kristoph Gavin meet Matt Engarde. Try not to kill each other." And then the cell door closed.

**I was going to continue, but I think it would be more fun to do first impressions in the next chapter. You're also going to learn whom everyone else got paired with. I'll say right now that most of the inmates are characters from the original trilogy because those are the only games I've played so far, but I feel like I know enough about Apollo, Klavier, and Kristoph to write about them. Anyway, please leave a comment telling what you think so far!**

**Oh, and sorry about the out of character "Shirley" joke. I couldn't resist.**


	2. You Annoy Me

**We're going to see Kristoph and Matt interact today. We're also going to see who everyone else's cellmates are. Some of them are hilarious.**

**BTW, in this story Manfred von Karma is still alive. Just so you know.**

**Chapter 2 – You Annoy Me**

As soon as the guard left them alone, Kristoph turned to Matt Engarde and looked him over with a judgmental eye. He had several faint scars on his face, but other than that he was a handsome man. A lot of women probably swooned over him. The way he held himself told Kristoph that he was rather arrogant, even in prison.

"I've heard of you before," Kristoph said, breaking the silence.

"You should have," Matt replied in an all-too egotistical voice, "I _am _a rather well-known, popular, and handsome actor."

"No, that's not it," Kristoph disagreed, thinking for a moment, "Oh, now I remember. You're that disgraced actor that Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth worked together to prove murdered your rival actor."

Matt frowned. "_I _didn't kill him!" he argued, "An assassin did!"

"Yes, but you hired him, so it's basically the same thing," Kristoph argued, "And now you're cowardly hiding in prison so you don't have to be killed yourself." Matt let out a nervous laugh.

"Th-That's not the reason," he stuttered, "I am simply serving my sentence for ordering an assassination. And if being in prison happens to keep me safe until De Killer forgets about me, then that's just a bonus."

"If you say so," Kristoph said with a shrug.

"Anyway," Matt continued, sidling up to Gavin and putting an arm around his shoulders, and giving him a winning smile, "Let's talk about you."

Kristoph gave him a confused look and swatted Matt's hand off his shoulder.

"You know, you may be almost as handsome as I am," Matt said in a flirtatious voice, "And I am pretty dang handsome. I may end up falling in love."

"Wait a minute," Kristoph muttered, "Are you hitting on me?"

"Am I that obvious?" Matt asked, wiggling his eyebrows, "You know, I always thought I was straight until I met-"

"Stop," Kristoph interrupted, putting a hand to Matt's face. He was not going to put up with this man suddenly turn gay for him. That's not how that worked anyway.

With a sigh, Kristoph went over and sat down on his bed. He pushed his glasses up to rub at his eyes when he felt the bed sink slightly as someone sat next to him. Startled, he looked over to see Matt sitting beside him, pressed against him as hard he could. Scowling, Kristoph stood up, causing Matt to fall over.

Trying to ignore Matt, Kristoph walked over to the bars and leaned against them, looking out at the other cells. The one straight across from his housed a tall tan skinned man with white hair and a weird mask and a broad-shouldered man with blue-purple hair, a cleft chin, and way-too-bright teeth.

In the cell to the right of that one was a prosecutor Kristoph recognized as the infamous Manfred von Karma. He didn't know his cellmate, however, an odd-looking man with yellow and black hair, a long nose, and magnifying glass monocle.

To the left of the first cell was the terrifying Furio Tigre angrily yelling at his cellmate. Tigre's cellmate was another tanned man with white hair, but this time the white hair looked natural. He had a square jaw covered by a beard and regarded Furio's angry tirade with calm and silence. It was a little scary, actually.

Kristoph knew there was another row of cells above his and he could hear someone talking. It sounded like they were planning a prison break, but Kristoph knew they wouldn't get very far. It's not like anyone could break out of prison.

Suddenly, Kristoph grew aware of the white-haired man with the mask staring at him. He nodded his head at Gavin.

"Hey," the man greeted him, "You're Kristoph Gavin, aren't you? The famous defense attorney?"

Kristoph scoffed. "I was. Until I was sent to prison," he replied bitterly, "Thanks to _those_ two." The man across from him nodded in understanding.

"They call me Godot, by the way," he introduced, "I was a prosecutor before I was arrested. But I'm not bitter about it. I know did wrong and I have to pay for it."

_Good for you, _Kristoph thought to himself. He was about to say something but was interrupted by Godot's cellmate.

"Oh, knock it off with that 'holier-than-thou' complex you've got going there!" the flamboyant man exclaimed, "You're no better than the rest of us!"

Godot turned and gave him a hard look. "I don't recall saying I was better than any of you," he said calmly.

"You didn't have to say it! I, Redd White, can read your bodily language! It said to me that you are a megalomaniac!" the man grinned, "Am I right?"

"That seems a bit harsh," Kristoph pointed out, "Do you even know what a megalomaniac is?"

"Sure I do!" White claimed. He was silent for a moment as the other two stared at him, waiting for his answer. He cleared his throat in an awkward way. "Well anyway, what does it matter? Does my complexitory vocabulary stun and amaze you?"

"Ok, now you're just making up words," Godot muttered.

"Wait, you said your name was Redd White?" Kristoph asked, "You're the man who years ago was blackmailing several important people and murdered Mia Fey until he was caught by Phoenix Wright."

"Yeah, that's me, what of it?" White said.

"What?" Godot growled. He turned to White, glaring behind his mask. "_You're_ the one who murdered Mia Fey!?"

White raised his brow at him. "So?"

Godot stepped closer to him, making Redd White seem smaller. "Mia Fey was my lover," he hissed through clenched teeth. White's face slowly fell.

"Oh… um…" he was at a loss as to what to say, "Um, this is awkward…"

Still glaring, Godot raised a hand and held it there, as if expecting something to happen. When nothing did, he instead lashed out his arm and caught White around the throat and started choking him.

Kristoph smirked and walked away from the bars, leaving them to their antics. However, when he turned around, he was immediately slammed against them by Engarde, who pinned his shoulders down.

"I was waiting for you to turn around and notice me," the fop cooed in a seductive way, "Tell me, did it hurt when you fell down from Heaven?"

"Really?" Kristoph replied, unamused, raising a brow, "You're using _that_ tired old cliched pick-up line?"

Matt seemed unphased by his insult. He flashed his pure white smile. "God, I could kiss you," he purred.

"If you do I will slap you," Kristoph warned. With that, he shoved Matt away and went back to his own cot. He supposed he shouldn't have been very surprised when Matt followed him over and sat down next to him, immediately slinging an arm around him.

"Hey baby," Engarde flirted, "Where have I been all your life?"

Kristoph rolled his eyes. He refused to dignify that with a response. He gasped when he suddenly felt lips on his neck. A tongue ran over his throat which caused him to lash his arms out, knocking Matt off the bed and onto the floor.

"Whoa!" Engarde exclaimed, slightly dazed, but his stupid grin was back in an instant, "Well now, I appear to be falling for you!"

Kristoph groaned loudly. He was suddenly regretting the country wide decision to ban the death penalty. Since the Jurist System had finally been fully reinstated, people argued that something should change about prisoners' sentences as well. Since a majority of the country was against the death penalty, they decided to get rid of it. That meant that Kristoph, who had previously been on death row, was now given a life sentence with no chance for parole.

Which also meant he was stuck in here with Matt Engarde for the rest of his life.

_Someone please kill me, _Kristoph thought bitterly as Engarde decided to start doing what he probably thought were sexy poses on the floor. He rolled his eyes and looked away. He wondered if he could convince the warden to give him a different cellmate if he told him that Matt was making him uncomfortable with his pickup lines.

_Eh, probably not, _he thought angrily to himself, _He'd probably tell me to suck it up._

Night could not come soon enough.

…

Kristoph lay awake in his cot that night, unable to fall asleep. He was keeping an eye on Engarde to make sure he didn't do anything. And besides someone in a nearby cell was singing, making it very hard to fall asleep. Was that person's cellmate going to make him shut up?

"Good God!" someone shouted, "Atmey! Will you shut up? We're trying to sleep!"

"Do not silence my suffering!" Atmey cried insufferably, "I am in pain!"

"Yeah, yeah! We all are! You're preaching to the choir, bud!"

Growling softly to himself, Kristoph rolled over in his cot to face the wall. Didn't these fools realize that they were now making as much noise as this "Atmey" fellow? He shoved his pillow over his head, trying to block out the voices.

He didn't notice Engarde carefully get out of bed and sneak over to his. That is, until the flamboyant man crawled into the bed with him and started kissing his neck. Kristoph started violently, causing Matt to cling to him to avoid falling off. Without even looking, Kristoph grabbed his pillow and beaned Matt in the face, whacking him off of him. He sat up and glared down at his cellmate.

"What the Hell was that?" he growled. Matt gave him a charming smile.

"Sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all, "You just looked way too irresistible for me to ignore you."

Kristoph continued to glare down at the pompous man. If he had been wearing his glasses and had something within arm's reach other than his pillow he would have thrown something at him. As it was, however, he had nothing and he probably would've missed anyway.

Instead, he chose to throw a final glare at the man before rolling over and trying to go to sleep. He heard Matt get up from the floor and go back to his own bed. Maybe he would actually get a little bit of sleep tonight.

Boy, would he have a lot to tell his brother next time he came to visit.

**Matt's willing to do anyone apparently. As long as they're as good looking as he thinks he it. Let's hope he never meets Klavier or Edgeworth. There's going to be quite a few chapters before the main plot kicks off because I want to establish things first. In the meantime please leave a comment and let me know what you think so far!**


	3. Life Sucks (Especially in Prison)

**Time for more Matt hijinks! We're going to see more interactions between all the inmates today. Not that Kristoph wants to interact with anyone. Apollo might appear in this chapter as well.**

**Chapter 3 – Life Sucks (Especially in Prison)**

When Kristoph came to in the morning, he felt something heavy on top of him, making it hard for him to breathe. There was also something warm and wet pressed against his neck. Opening his eyes and already knowing what he would find, he growled when he saw Matt lying on top of him kissing his neck. With a hiss of anger, he shoved the flamboyant man off of him. Matt fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Well that's one way to wake up in the morning," Matt laughed, grinning up at Kristoph with that pompous smile.

Kristoph scowled at him and refused to say anything. Was this how he was going to be woken every morning? Ignoring the man on the floor, he reached for his glasses on the tiny nightstand and slipped them on.

Since being found guilty of Drew Misham's murder, Kristoph had all of his luxuries taken away, even before this damned cellmate. It made his stay in prison worse than it ever had been before. Of course, he didn't know how bad things could get with Engarde around.

The only good thing he could say was that in this day and age no one had to wear tacky prison jumpsuits. They were allowed to wear their clothes from home, which was basically the only form of identity the were allowed. Personally, Kristoph was surprised everyone wasn't referred to by some serial number like in the story "_Les Misérables._" The prisoners were issued work uniforms for when they had to perform manual labor, but that was it.

"Ugh! Could you guys keep it down over there? Some of us are still trying to sleep!" someone from the next cell over growled suddenly.

Surprisingly, Kristoph recognized this voice. Though he hadn't really gotten to know his brother's bandmates that well before he had been sent to prison, he had met Daryan Crescend plenty of times. The man with odd di- uh, shark shaped hair had seemed to cling to Klavier much more than Kristoph thought healthy. He had intended to question his brother about this, but never got around to it, their respective careers keeping them busy. And when Kristoph did meet up with Klavier, Daryan's behavior was usually the last thing on his mind.

If the man in the cell next to his was indeed Daryan Crescend, perhaps Kristoph could finally get some answers from him.

He got up and walked over to the edge of the cell. He opened his mouth, intending to call out to his neighbor, when someone (it was Matt, I mean, who else would it be?) suddenly pressed up against him, pushing him against the bars and causing him to gag.

"What the hell?" Kristoph choked, "Will you get off of me?"

"Sorry," again, Engarde didn't sound sorry at all, "I just can't keep my hands off you."

Growling, Kristoph turned and pushed him away. "You are insufferable," he hissed.

"Thank you," Engarde said, smugly. Kristoph had a feeling he didn't know what that word actually meant.

Annoyed, he went back to his bunk and waited for the guards to let them out for breakfast. Engarde's behavior was very much disturbing him. It wasn't that Kristoph had never been in a relationship before. He had been with plenty of women over the years, including one serious long-term girlfriend whom had suddenly left him for someone else (he had never learned who it was.) And he wasn't _against _homosexuals or bisexuals. His own brother was bi, even if Klavier wouldn't admit it. And in his seven-year friendship with Phoenix Wright, forged and fake as it may have been, he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the nights they had spent in bed together. It's just he was far more comfortable focusing on his career and leaving the sexual desires to his brother. It was far more common for women (and sometimes men) to chase after Klavier in a hysterical manner than Kristoph.

He just wasn't _used _to being so aggressively hit on. Especially by a man.

When breakfast finally came and all the prisoners were escorted to the cafeteria like always, Kristoph made sure to sit by himself in a corner away from everyone else. Like always. He preferred not to interact with any of the inmates if he could help it.

So it was to his great displeasure when not only did Matt Engarde walk over and press right up against him, but Godot and Redd White also came over and joined him as well. Godot was dragging White by his arm, making the flashy man spill his food everywhere.

"We're going to sit here," Godot said to White, stopping him in front of Kristoph and Matt. White's lip quivered slightly.

"I don't wanna," he sniveled.

"Too bad," the masked man shoved him down onto the bench before sitting next to him.

Kristoph gave them a confused look while trying to push Matt away. "Why are you dragging the man who killed your lover around with you?" he wondered.

Godot grinned wickedly. "To punish and torture him," he sneered, "Prison isn't enough for this coward. I want to make sure his entire life is misery."

"He's doing a good job of it," Redd muttered.

Honestly, Kristoph probably would've found this a lot more humorous if Engarde wasn't rubbing himself against him. It really brought down his mood. He didn't know if he could wait another six days to see his brother.

When he got back to his cell he wrote a summons to Klavier and had it sent to his office. Then he smacked Engarde in the face with a pillow to get him away from him.

…

"You know, it would be nice if you called every now and then before coming over here," Apollo commented with a sigh as he set down his case file and looked up at Klavier, "I do actually work every now and then."

"I know," Klavier said, his voice full of laughter, "But I just wanted to see you, Herr Forehead. It's been a while."

"I saw you two days ago," Apollo pointed out.

"Ja, like I said, it's been a while."

"You can talk to me, Gavin!" Phoenix called from his office, "I'm not really doing anything right now!"

Klavier smiled politely at him. "Nein, it's all right, Herr Wright," he said, "I'm really here to see Apollo."

Frowning, Phoenix slumped down in his chair. "Fine, I didn't really want to talk to you anyway," they heard him mutter.

Apollo sighed. Sometimes it was like he was the only one in this office who actually did any work. He and Athena were trying to get a man acquitted of murder, but they were having trouble with a particularly stubborn witness. They knew she was lying; they just couldn't prove _how _she was lying. It was rather frustrating.

And Klavier choosing to randomly come over and visit wasn't helping. Apollo didn't even know why he dropped by. It wasn't like they were really friends or anything, right?

"Prosecutor Gavin, did you have an actual reason for visiting?" Apollo asked, "Because Athena and I are rather busy with this case. Right Athena?" He looked over Klavier's shoulder to where Athena was sitting at her desk.

Unfortunately, instead of working, Athena had her head propped up on her hands, leaning on her elbows and staring directly at Klavier's ass with a dreamy look on her face. Apollo frowned at her.

"Athena!" he snapped. Startled, the girl started fumbling over herself to look like she was busy and stated rustling papers.

"Right! Working! Busy! So busy working!" she exclaimed.

Klavier gave her a calm smile. "I can see that, fräulein," he said gently. He turned back to Apollo and opened his mouth, probably to answer his question, when suddenly the sound of a Gavinner's song sounded playing somewhere from his pocket. He held up a finger and fished his phone out.

Apollo suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. _Of course_ Klavier's ringtone was a Gavinner's song. Why would it not be?

"Hallo, this is Prosecutor Gavin speaking," Klavier said into the phone. He listened to the person on the other end and Apollo watched as the man slowly turned pale. "Are you sure? All right, I'll go right away."

He hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. He had a worried look in his eyes. "Sorry to cut this visit short, Forehead, but I must go," he explained, "My brother has summoned me to prison."

Apollo's breath hitched. "What does he want?" he asked. He knew how devious and dangerous Kristoph Gavin could be.

"I don't know," Klavier murmured, "But I'm very worried. I just saw him yesterday."

"Wait a minute, you saw him yesterday!?" Apollo exclaimed, shocked, "Do you make this a regular thing? Why would you do that?"

Klavier set his jaw and gave Apollo an annoyed look. "I know what you and everyone else thinks of him, Herr Forehead," he said slowly, "You think he's an irredeemable monster who can never be saved. But no matter what he has done, he's still my brother, I still love him, and nothing will ever change that."

Apollo let out a breath. "You're right, I'm sorry," he replied, "Even though you look similar, sometimes I forget that you two are brothers because you're just so different from each other. And… for what it's worth, I never thought Mr. Gavin was a monster. I still respect him."

"I don't!" Phoenix called from his office.

"No one asked you!" Apollo snarled at him.

Klavier smiled gently at him. "Danke, Forehead," he said, then he sighed, "I just hope Kristoph is all right. I can't think of any reason why he would call me to the prison so soon after seeing him unless something was wrong."

Apollo bit his lower lip and sighed. "Do you want me to come with you?" he asked, "Like, for emotional support?"

A soft smile came to Klavier's lips. "I would like that," he answered.

Apollo scooped up the case file, deciding to work on it when he got the chance. As they left the office, he heard Phoenix call out, "Say 'hi' to Kristoph for me!"

…

They got to the prison in record time on Klavier's motorcycle, in which Apollo clung to the prosecutor's waist in absolute terror. It took a minute for Klavier to pry him off when they got there. They were ushered to a waiting room after they signed in where Klavier started tapping his foot anxiously and Apollo looked over the case file again. Eventually, though, he slammed the folder shut in anger.

"Argh! I just can't figure this out!" he growled. Klavier looked over at him.

"Maybe you should ask mein bruder for help, ja?" he suggested, "I bring Kristoph my cases all the time when I need a fresh pair of eyes and I can't tell you how many times he's helped me out."

Apollo sighed. "Yeah, I suppose it couldn't hurt," he relented, "I _know _this witness is lying. I just can't figure out where it is she's lying and it's really frustrating and I feel like I'm going to explode-!"

He was interrupted when a guard entered the room. "Mr. Gavin and Mr. Justice?" he asked. Klavier stood up.

"That's us," he said.

"Right this way, please." The guard escorted them out of the room and down a long corridor. He led them to an empty meeting room with a plastic table and several chairs inside. A door leading deeper into the prison was at the other end.

A moment later the other door opened and Kristoph was roughly led inside by a guard, the one who had refused hear him out about having a cell to himself. As the guard unshackled him, he leaned in and hissed at Kristoph.

"Don't try anything funny. I'll be right outside this door." Then he left the three of them alone, the door slamming shut behind him.

**Mmm… I could have the conversation now, but I'll save that for the next chapter, ja? I wanted to be sure to get Apollo, Klavier, and Phoenix in this chapter since they're going to be integral to the story and I didn't want Apollo and Phoenix to just pop in literally in the middle of the story. Next chapter we'll see what Kristoph wants as well as having more antics from the inmates. Won't that be fun? Until then, please leave a comment!**


	4. Don't Leave Me

**When we last left our heroes they were just about to confront the bad guy and save the world! No, wait that's not right, Klavier and Apollo were at the prison to see what Kristoph wanted. Let's see what he wants.**

**By the way, if anyone has any ideas for pun-erific names for the warden and the prison guard, let me know. I can't think of anything. And they're rather important characters, so I feel like they need names.**

**Chapter 4 – Don't Leave Me**

The moment the door shut, Klavier's face lit up and he spread his arms out. "Kristoph!" he exclaimed, trapping his brother in a tight hug, "You're ok!"

"Of course I'm ok," Kristoph replied, somewhat forcefully, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Klavier gave him a sheepish look. "Well, it's just that I saw you yesterday and then you called me back here so suddenly," he explained, "I thought there was something wrong. Like you were ill or dying, ja?"

Kristoph sighed heavily. "I'm sorry for worrying you," he said honestly, "But I'm not dying or anything like that. I simply wanted to see you again. I have a favor to ask of you." It was then that he suddenly noticed Apollo. "What is he doing here?" There was a hint of distaste in his voice.

"I'm here for emotional support," Apollo replied, "Because you were supposed to be dying and all." He saw Kristoph roll his eyes.

"So, what is this favor you wish to ask of me?" Klavier asked, taking a seat. Apollo sat down next to him.

Kristoph sat down across from them with a sigh and pushed his glasses up to rub his eyes. "I wanted to ask if you could start visiting two or three times a week instead of just once a week," he said, "I don't know if I'll be able to stay sane if I only see you once a week."

Cocking his head, Klavier gave him a confused look. "What's the matter?" he wondered, "You never really seemed too distraught before. Has something changed?"

"Remember when I told you we were getting cellmates?"

Klavier sucked in his breath. "Is your new cellmate really that bad?" he asked.

"Almost as soon as he was done introducing himself he started hitting on me," Kristoph explained with a growl. Apollo had to stop himself from laughing. Klavier hid a smile behind his hand. But Kristoph wasn't done yet. "When I woke up this morning he was laying on top of me."

At that, Klavier couldn't stop a laugh from escaping him and Apollo did laugh. Kristoph glared at both of them. Klavier quickly composed himself.

"So, um, who is your new cellmate exactly?" he questioned.

"His name is Matt Engarde," Kristoph answered, "Apparently he was an actor before he hired an assassin to murder his rival."

"Oh! I know him!" Apollo spoke up, "Mr. Wright and Mr. Edgeworth worked together to expose him in one of their greatest cases ever!"

"Indeed," Kristoph muttered, rubbing his temples, "And let me assure you, he is much worse in person than you've ever read about."

"I heard he was quite the arschloch," Klavier commented.

"He is indeed. He is also quite the flirt," Kristoph sighed heavily. "And apparently he turned gay for me."

Apollo didn't even have time to crack up before his former mentor was glaring at him. Klavier gave them both a sympathetic look. Besides the Misham trial, he had never seen his brother look so ruffled. Klavier could handle it when a man aggressively hit on him. Kristoph, apparently, could not.

"So, what exactly is Engarde doing that's gotten you so riled up?" Apollo asked, "Um, if you don't mind me asking?"

Kristoph gave him a sideways glance that told him he did mind, but he answered anyway. "He's been flirting with me, hitting on me, trying to kiss me, using just the absolute worse pick up lines you could think of on me," he said. He paused and rubbed at his eyes. "He doesn't seem to get the picture that I'm not interested in him. I dread the first time we'll have to shower together."

Trying to block out that mental image, Klavier frowned. "Have you reported him for sexual harassment?" he questioned, "Surely they would give you a new cellmate if they knew he made you so uncomfortable." Kristoph scowled.

"Pah! I doubt it," he scoffed, "They would probably just dismiss my worries or tell me 'it's just the way things are' in prison. And what did I tell you about calling me Shirley?"

"Well, it can't hurt to at least bring it to their attention, right?" Apollo suggested, "It would be illegal for them not to do anything." Gavin sighed.

"I guess I can report it," he said, "I highly doubt they'll do anything, though." He rubbed his eyes again, then noticed the folder in Apollo's hands. "What is that you have there, Justice?"

Apollo looked down and just remembered why he had brought the case file. "Oh, I was having trouble with this witness on this case and Klavier suggested that maybe you could help," he explained, sliding the folder across the table to him, "I know she's lying, I just can't figure out _how _she's lying, and if I could I could get her back on the witness stand, and it's really driving me-"

"Her glasses," Kristoph interrupted. Apollo stopped and blinked at him.

"What?"

"She wasn't wearing her glasses in court that day, though it says here that she has a prescription," he clarified, "Earlier she said she broke her glasses a few days before the murder which means she was either wearing contact lenses or old, weaker prescriptions. Either way, there is no chance she saw the murder next door that night. At least not as clearly as she thinks she did."

Both Klavier and Apollo gave him a confused look. "How do you know that?" Apollo asked. Kristoph sighed.

"The murder happened at night, yes?" he reasoned, "No one sleeps in contacts, as you're not supposed to, so if she decided to put them in the murder would have been over by the time she got to the window. And based on her testimony, it sounds like she wasn't wearing any lenses at the time of the murder, which makes her version of things very fishy." He put the folder down and adjusted his own glasses. "I would call her out on that."

Apollo gaped at him then snatched the folder up and looked at the file. How did he not see that? Now that Kristoph pointed it out it was glaringly obvious!

"If she tries to change her testimony when you call her back to the bench, feel free to use what I've said," Kristoph added, "Though it may not be best to tell them I was the one who informed you."

Apollo silently agreed.

Knowing their time together was drawing to a close, Klavier looked at his brother. "So, now that that's settled, are there any certain days you want me to come visit you?" he asked.

"I would prefer if you visit three times a week," Kristoph answered, "Though I understand if your busy schedule keeps you away."

Klavier gave him a small smile. "I think I can manage three a week, ja?" he said, "Anything for my großer bruder."

Apollo was surprised when he saw the corners of Kristoph's mouth turn up in a smile. "Thank you, Klavier," he murmured, "I really do appreciate it."

Before anyone could say anything more, the guard from before came into the room. "Time's up," he announced, "Back to your cell, Gavin."

Kristoph scowled at him but didn't argue. Klavier frowned as he watched how roughly the guard put the shackles back on his brother's wrists. It was almost like he was intentionally trying to hurt him.

"Verdammtes arschloch," Klavier growled under his breath.

Before the guard could drag Kristoph from the room, Apollo suddenly spoke up. "Oh! Mr. Gavin! I nearly forgot! Mr. Wright says 'hi!'" he told him.

Kristoph sneered. "Does he now?" he replied calmly, "Well, tell Mr. Wright I said, 'fuck you.'" And the guard dragged him back into the prison.

…

"HA! HA! HA! Good ol' Kristoph! He always could make me laugh!" Phoenix exclaimed when Apollo and Klavier got back and told him what had happened, "He's hilarious!"

"I don't think he was trying to be," Apollo pointed out.

"That's what made it better," Phoenix explained with a grin, "Oh, he always hated it when he was trying to be serious and I was laughing at him. He's such an interesting guy. Too bad he's in prison and I'm already with someone else."

"And he hates your guts now," Klavier added, "Also, I would appreciate it, Herr Wright, if you did not speak about my brother in such an intimate matter. At least while I'm around."

"Why? You do know that we fu-" Phoenix cut himself off as Klavier's eyes widened. He cleared his throat. "So, um, what did he want?"

"He was requesting that I start visiting him zwei or drei times a week instead of once," Klavier exclaimed as Apollo stood frozen next to him, "Apparently having a cellmate is quite stressful on him."

"I thought he was in solitary confinement," Phoenix said.

"He was, but the prison was apparently running out of cells, so they paired up all of the inmates," Klavier told him, "And my poor brother got stuck with Matt Engarde as a cellmate."

Phoenix's face suddenly darkened. "Did you say Matt Engarde?" he growled, "I hate that guy. He had my best friend kidnapped, he lied to me, and he made me almost have a nervous breakdown! It was one of the worst cases I've ever had! I only managed to get him a guilty sentence in the end and save my friend by revealing to the assassin that Matt had recorded the murder so he could blackmail him."

Klavier nodded slowly as he spoke. "Ja, he does not sound pleasant," he agreed, "It doesn't help that apparently he's been hitting on Kristoph really aggressively."

There was a pause as Phoenix blinked at him. Then he burst out laughing. "Seriously? Matt Engarde is gay for Kristoph Gavin?! That's hilarious!" he cried, nearly falling back in his seat. Klavier glared at him.

"It is not really all that funny, Herr Wright," he hissed.

As Phoenix continued to laugh, Apollo suddenly broke out of his trance. He lunged across his boss's desk and grabbed his lapels, pulling him forward, cutting off his laughter. Apollo had a slightly crazed look in his eyes.

"You had sex with my former mentor!?" he shouted in Phoenix's face. The older attorney blinked at him.

"Didn't I ever tell you that?" he wondered calmly.

"No! You didn't!" Apollo cried, his chords of steel filling the whole office.

"Oh," Phoenix reacted with no sense of embarrassment or nervousness, "Yeah, Kristoph and I slept together quite a bit in our seven-year friendship. You know, not really as a romantic kind of thing but mostly because we had nothing better to do. It was nice."

Apollo's right eyes twitched and behind him Klavier had plugged his ears.

"But anyway, listen," Phoenix continued, not even registering either of their distress, "I would appreciate it if you never brought this up again. Especially to Miles. It happened years ago, but you know how he gets. Thanks."

He patted Apollo on the head and carefully pried his fingers from his suit. "Now get back to work. You and Athena still have that case to work on."

Apollo's eye was still twitching.

…

Kristoph was rather rudely shoved back into his cell and right into the arms of Engarde who had been waiting for him. Growling, he pushed the man away from him and went to sit on his bed. He elbowed Matt when he sat down next to him create some space between them as he reached under the bed to grab the notebook Klavier had brought him.

As he opened it to start writing about his worries, he felt Matt lean over to try to peek. "Whatchya writin' about, babe?" he asked, "Anything about me?"

"Oh yes," Kristoph sneered as he wrote, "I think today it will all be about you."

Smirking, Matt sat up a little straighter, deciding to take that as a compliment. Kristoph rolled his eyes and proceeded to write down all of the terrible things he thought about Matt. How much the man made him want to do violent things to people.

After silently ranting, he then mused to himself why his brother felt the need to bring Apollo with him. He had said he was there for emotional support, but how did Apollo even know he had summoned Klavier to prison to begin with? The only logical conclusion Kristoph could think of was either Klavier had called him, or he had been at Apollo's office, for he could think of no reason for Apollo to go to the prosecutor's office at the moment.

Kristoph smiled to himself. Klavier's crush on Apollo was so easy to see he wondered if it was as glaringly obvious to everyone else as it was to him. It was one of Klavier's more endearing traits, if Kristoph was being honest. His little brother had always had a hard time accepting his romantic feelings for someone and went quite heavily into denial that he liked them, even when they liked him back. He used flirting as a defense mechanism, but the more he liked someone the more he flirted with them.

And even from prison Kristoph could tell Klavier non-stop flirted with Apollo. How adorable.

He turned the page and noticed he only had two or three pieces of paper left in the notebook. He would have to ask Klavier to bring him a new one next time he visited. This one was already full.

Shutting the notebook, Kristoph suddenly noticed breathing very near his face. He didn't have to look; he knew it was Engarde. Putting a hand up, he shoved him away from him, creating distance between them with a scowl.

Matt immediately moved back in, throwing an arm around Kristoph's shoulders. He leaned in, his breath on Kristoph's ear causing him to shiver. "Aw, what's the matter, babe? Cold?" he whispered, "I'll warm you right up."

As he went to nip at his neck, Kristoph angrily shoved Matt away and stood up. "Get away from me!" he growled, "I am not your 'babe!' Get that through your thick skull and leave me alone!"

Judging by the smug look on Engarde's face, he wasn't getting it at all and that just made Kristoph want to cry out in frustration.

**I'm gonna end this chapter here. I know I've been spitting these chapters out fast, but I'm on a roll with this. I should have a chapter of **_**Marriage of Miles**_** up soon as well so if you're reading that look out for it. Anyway, leave a comment and let me know if you think of a name for the warden and guard!**


	5. Tell Me Who I Am

**Before we begin today's chapter I want to direct your attention to an artist on Deviant Art called Zarla Sheenaza who does these wonderful little comics about the Ace Attorney series. Most of them are humorous but some of them are really heartfelt and most of the ones I've looked through so far seem to be focused on Kristoph and Apollo. I bring this up because they do a good job at making Kristoph seem more human instead of just an evil, irredeemable monster. So, if you're ever on Deviant Art and you're looking for a chuckle or two (there's a great one showing how Klavier got his name) look up zarla and tell them Sir Weston from fanfiction/AO3 sent you!**

**Anyway, back to the story! Also, thank you to LilySpears for the amazing names for the warden and prison guard. They're perfect!**

**Chapter 5 – Tell Me Who I Am**

Kristoph and Matt were escorted to the cafeteria for lunch where, after getting his glop that was supposed to be food, Kristoph made his way over to his usual corner of the room, closely followed by Engarde. It didn't take long for Godot and White to find them and sit down with them. But Kristoph was extra annoyed when Furio Tigre and his cellmate randomly decided to come over to them. He sighed with frustration.

"I don't know if I made this clear, but I wish to be left alone," he growled.

"Don't worry," Tigre's cellmate said cheerfully, "You won't even know we're here. I'm Damon Gant, by the way. Former chief of police before I, you know, ended up here." He looked over at Kristoph and Matt, giving them a hard, silent stare that made both of them uncomfortable. Then he suddenly nudged his companion. "Say hello, Tigey."

Furio growled. "Don't tell me what to do," he hissed, "And don't call me 'Tigey.'"

Gant turned and gave Tigre a hard stare that him withering within seconds. Then he turned back around. "I know who you two are," he continued, "Kristoph Gavin, former defense attorney and Matthew Engarde former actor, last known for his role as the Nickel Samurai, correct?"

"Congratulations," Kristoph said sarcastically, "You can keep up with current times."

"Uh, I go by Matt, actually, not Matthew," Engarde corrected from his place pressed against Kristoph's side.

From next to Tigre, Godot chuckled. "It's been a while, Furio," he said, "We've been here for almost the same amount of time. Why haven't you said 'hi' to me yet?"

Tigre straightened and glared at the former prosecutor. "Why would I have anything ta say to you?" he growled, "You an' that Wright character are the whole reason I'm in this joint to begin with!"

Godot's shoulders shook with silent laughter. "Well forgive us for doing our jobs," he said, "It's not my fault you on a scooter somehow caused more damage to someone in a car than the car did to you."

"Youse talkin' about my bike?" Tigre hissed.

Godot scoffed. "It's a scooter," he corrected.

While they argued, Kristoph rubbed his temples. Was a simple quiet meal too much to ask for? He felt Matt lean over and try to nuzzle him, but he shoved the offender away. This was all way too much. Why did the prison have to give them cellmates? He was convinced none of this would be happening if things had remained the way they were.

"Hey, here comes the warden Dewey Watchum and his right-hand man, Andy Howe," Gant informed the table. Kristoph turned to look and hissed softly. It was the prison guard he didn't like.

Not only had the man refused to hear him out about why he shouldn't have a cellmate, but he also handled him roughly when escorting him to and from his cell. Kristoph couldn't figure out what the man's problem was.

"Do you think Watchum and Howe like to give each other blowjobs in the warden's office?" Engarde mused with a grin.

"I didn't need to think about that," Kristoph muttered.

"LISTEN UP WORTHLESS WASTES OF AIR!" Warden Watchum shouted into his bullhorn, "IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT MANY OF YOU ARE NOT SATISFIED WITH YOUR ASSIGNED CELLMATES!" Kristoph perked up for a moment, but his hope was quickly dashed. "WELL TOO BAD! YOU'RE STUCK WITH 'EM! I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANYMORE COMPLAINING! IF I HEAR ANYMORE WHININING, YER GETTING A BEATING, GOT IT?!"

Andy Howe stepped forward. "Anyway, after lunch will be outdoor work time, followed by showers," he announced, "After that the new doctor will be making his rounds and starting his health check-ups on all of you. I expect you all to cooperate with him." Kristoph hated the way Howe looked directly at him when he said this.

"What a pleasant pair those two are," Gant said sarcastically, "I think the warden might be compensating for something with that bullhorn. Don't you Tigey?" He nudged Tigre in the side, causing him to growl lowly.

"I don't understand the man's need to shout everything!" Redd White said in a loud voice, "What kind of insecure farce of a man shouts all the time?"

Everyone at the table stared at him.

…

Kristoph hated working outdoors. He had never been that physically fit, and the blaring sun beating down on him nearly gave him heatstroke. Not that Watchum or Howe would care. He often dreamed of other prisons where "outdoor time" simply meant being outside for a while. Not being forced to perform hard manual labor in seventy degree or above weather with no clouds to block out the unforgiving sun. In a tacky prison work suit.

So, when it was finally time to hit the showers he was actually grateful to get under the water, even with everyone else around. He made sure to find a nice, secluded corner where hopefully no one would find him. Of course, luck was never on his side.

As soon as he had stripped his clothes and stepped under the water, he heard someone step up beside him. He growled with annoyance, knowing exactly who it was.

"Wow," Matt breathed in amazement, "I thought I was sexy, but you are fucking amazing! I wouldn't be surprised if you had men and women all over you!"

"That's more of my brother's thing," Kristoph muttered. Sure, he had slept with a few women and one man, but he had only showered with said man and one woman before. Of course, Matt didn't need to know that.

He tried to ignore Matt as he washed his hair and body but was rather hard to ignore someone who was ogling him the entire time. Kristoph was pretty sure Engarde was trying to get him to look at him, but he would do no such thing.

Especially while the man was flexing his naked body and trying to show off.

Still ignoring him, Kristoph rinsed off and grabbed a towel to dry himself. He slapped Engarde away when his hands got too close to touching him, then he put his clothes back on. Not even sort of waiting for his cellmate, he headed back to their cell to take advantage of the minute or two he had to himself. On his way back, he worked on styling his hair into his typical over-the-shoulder spiral that he and Klavier had come to master.

Kristoph was surprised that he was the first one back to the cell in his block. His hair was probably the longest out of everyone there so it usually took a while to wash and get clean along with washing the dirt and grime off his body. Maybe he had just mastered taking efficient showers, unlike everyone else.

When he got back to his cell, he laid on his cot, enjoying the few minutes of silence he was allowed. It didn't last long, though, when he heard a door bang open and someone started stomping down the hallway.

_So much for a few minutes of peace, _Kristoph thought bitterly to himself. He sat up and put his glasses back on, waiting for the stomping to stop.

He was rather taken aback when Daryan suddenly passed by his cell and suddenly remembered that Crescend's was right next to his own. Daryan glanced at him as he stomped by and seemed completely startled, so much so that he came to a halt. He stared at Kristoph in utter shock.

"Y-You!" he stuttered, pointing a shaking finger at Gavin, "You can't be-!"

Kristoph raised a confused eyebrow at him. "Pardon me? I can't be what?" he asked.

Daryan paused before walking towards him to get a better look at him. "Wait a minute, you're not Klavier," he muttered, "You look a lot like him, though. Who are you?"

"No, I am not Klavier. I am his older brother, Kristoph," he answered, "I've seen you before, but I doubt you would remember me. He preferred to keep me out of his personal life and any matters concerning his band."

"Jesus, you nearly gave me a heart attack," Daryan said with a huff, "I thought the bastard had finally done something to land himself in jail."

Kristoph's eye twitched and his expression darkened. What right did this man have to speak about his brother that way? But Daryan didn't seem to notice anything.

"I guess I wouldn't mind if he had though," he continued, "If that meant we could pick up where we left off before that fucking defense attorney interfered."

"What do you mean?" Kristoph wondered. Daryan grinned evilly at him.

"Oh, did your little brother never tell you about us?" he asked, his voice full of malice, "How we used to mess around and _fuck?"_ He put a ton of emphasis on the last word to make it feel and sound particularly slimy.

A low growl came from the back of Kristoph's throat, but Daryan wasn't done talking. "Oh yeah, I used to go over to his place and pound into him all the time," he continued, "Ever since we formed the band, really. He was good for an easy lay. Just let me do whatever I wanted to him. The bastard was just so broken about this or that, it was easy for me to fuck him into submission, you know what I mean?"

His cruel laughter was cut off when he was suddenly slammed against the wall, facing down a _very_ angry Kristoph. The blond had the broader man pinned against the wall with a surprising amount of strength, glaring at him with pure hatred.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about my brother that way," Kristoph hissed, speaking each word slowly to make sure Daryan got the message.

The former rock-star stared back at Kristoph with something like fear and anger on his face, as if he was amazed that this smaller man would dare attack him. He opened his mouth to make an angry retort, but the two men were suddenly pulled away from each other.

"Whoa! Whoa, man! Chill out!" Matt exclaimed, grabbing Kristoph and pulling him off of Daryan. Another man Kristoph had never seen before was trying to calm Crescend.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Daryan claimed, "He just randomly attacked me!"

"That's not true!" Kristoph spat, "You provoked me!"

"Humph. All I said was that your brother is easy." Matt had to fight to keep Kristoph from lunging at Daryan's throat and trying to tear it out.

"Crescend," said the mysterious man softly, "Perhaps it's time we go back to our cell and stop bothering them. I suspect the doctor will be making his rounds soon."

Daryan glared at Kristoph before grumbling something under his breath and stomping off. His cellmate followed after him. Matt turned to Gavin as soon as they were out of sight.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Kristoph sighed, trying to calm himself down. "Yeah, I'll be fine," he muttered. He always got extremely defensive and over-protective of his younger brother. He couldn't stand it when people hurt Klavier. He was one of the only people in this world he cared about.

He went over to his cot and sat down, shoving Engarde away when he tried to sit down next to him. It wasn't long before Kristoph suddenly heard a peculiar song slowly getting closer and closer. It sounded like Tchaikovsky's "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies" played at a slower tempo than usual.

"Hm? What's with the Christmas music?" Engarde asked from the floor, "It's October!"

"It's August, dumbass!" Kristoph snarled at him.

The music got louder and louder until a man suddenly appeared, stepping into the cell. He had long brown hair tied with a purple ribbon into a loose ponytail and violet eyes. He wore frameless glasses and a white doctor's coat over a lavender shirt. A chukar partridge was perched on his shoulder. He held a clipboard in one hand and a medical bag on the other shoulder. His bangs fell over his eyes as he gave the pair a small gentle smile.

"Good afternoon, gentleman," the man greeted calmly, "My name is Doctor Iwamine Shuu, the prison's new doctor. I'm here to do your check-ups."

He turned to Matt. "Let's start with you," he said, "You look like you'll crumble to pieces in an instant."

"What? No, I don't!" Matt protested, folding his arms indignantly.

"Sure, if you say so. Go sit over there," Shuu ordered, gesturing to the spot on the cot next to Kristoph. With a grin and no complaints, Engarde did as he was told as Kristoph suppressed the urge to groan. Shuu held up a clipboard and turned to a fresh page.

"OK, let's see, your name is Matt Engarde," he murmured, writing things down, "Gender is male. Age is… whatever. Probably as white as you can get. All right, let's check your vitals."

He set his medical bag down and opened it. The partridge suddenly flew off his shoulder and into his bag. It flew out a moment later with a sphygmomanometer. Shuu took it from the bird and wrapped it around Engarde's arm.

"Um, doctor?" Matt said as Shuu started pumping and staring at his watch, "You're pumping that thing a little tight, don't you think?"

"Don't worry about it," Shuu muttered, "I know what I'm doing. I'm a professional."

Kristoph smirked as he watched Matt desperately clawed at the strap around his arm. "Er, I can't feel my arm anymore, doc," Matt told him.

"Mm-hmm," Shuu completely ignored him, "I would appreciate it if you stopped talking. You're messing up my counting."

Engarde continued to babble until Shuu let out an annoyed sigh. He walked over to his bag, fished out a roll of duct tape, tore off a piece, then slapped it over Matt's mouth, effectively shutting him up. As Shuu looked over his work, Kristoph couldn't stop himself from snickering.

"There, that ought to keep you quiet," Shuu said with a nod. He took the pump again and filled the strap with air, squeezing Matt's arm and most likely cutting off circulation. He stared at his watch, ignoring the man's torment.

"Hmm… blood pressure is a little high," the doctor muttered after a minute and writing something down, "Might have to do follow up tests. Anyway, let's check your heartrate now."

The bird flew over with a stethoscope and Shuu handed the blood pressure pump back to it. Then he pressed the end to Engarde's chest and listened carefully. As he checked Matt's heartrate, the flamboyant man was muttering something under the tape on his mouth.

"Quiet, you," Shuu hissed at him, "I'm trying to concentrate."

"Try hitting him with a hammer," Kristoph suggested with a sadistic grin.

Eventually Shuu got through Engarde's examination, occasionally writing something down on the clipboard, and making a clicking sound with his tongue. Eventually he put the clipboard down and went to his bag.

"According to your charts, some of your shots are out of date. So, I'm going to go ahead and give you those shots," Shuu explained. He pulled out a rather large syringe with a longer-than-average needle.

Immediately upon seeing the monstrosity, Matt screamed in fear and clung to Kristoph tightly, crushing the breath out of him. The doctor smirked at him.

"What's the matter?" he asked in a taunting voice, "Afraid of needles?" Matt nodded his eyes wide. Shuu tsked and went back to his bag. "Well, well. We'll just have to fix that." He put the needle away and then pulled out an _even bigger _needle which caused Engarde to squeeze Kristoph even tighter.

Shuu grinned at it as his patient started panicking. "Yes, yes, this will do nicely," he said to himself, "You there, hold him still for me."

_I think he's the one holding me still, _Kristoph thought as Matt's arms wrapped tighter and tighter around him in fear, his screams muffled by the duct tape.

The doctor grabbed one of Matt's arms and wrenched it off of his captive. He carefully rolled up his sleeve and Engarde squeezed his eyes shut as Shuu injected him with whatever it was that was in the syringe. In an instant it was over and Shuu was slapping a band-aide over the injection spot.

"There," Shuu said, ripping the tape off Engarde's mouth and shoving a sucker into it when he screamed, "That wasn't so bad, you big baby. Geez." He then turned to Kristoph. "Now, let's get your examination out of the way."

Kristoph was much more cooperative with Shuu and likewise Shuu went much easier on him. And because Kristoph always made sure his shots were up to date, the doctor didn't have to stick him with any scary needles. He didn't get a lollipop, though.

After finishing his inspection, Shuu packed up his stuff, bid them adieu, and moved onto the next cell. The two watched him go before Matt turned to Kristoph.

"You know, that doctor kind of looked like you," he pointed you. Kristoph gave him a strange look.

"What are you talking about?" he wondered, "He didn't look anything like me!" Matt smirked at him.

"If you say so," he chuckled.

…

Later that night, Kristoph, and pretty much everyone else in the block, lay wide awake as Luke Atmey was once again singing at the top of his lungs. This time it seemed to be some Broadway song he was reciting.

"_Luke Atmey and tell me who I am, why I am! What I am!_

_ Call me a fool and it's true I am! I don't know who I am!_

_ It's a shame, I'm such a sham! No one knows who I am!"_

"OH MY GOD, ATMEY! SHUT UP!" someone nearby shouted at him.

"Do not silence me!" Luke called out, "I must sing my pain and torment!"

"For crying out loud, Atmey, _everyone here knows who you are!_" a person in the cell above Kristoph and Matt's yelled, "Stop whining about how tortured you are! Von Karma, can you please do something about him?"

Kristoph heard loud grumbling coming from Luke's cell followed by a loud whack. Then silence fell through out the cell block once again.

**Yeah, I don't know why I have Luke Atmey sing all the time. I thought it was funny. BTW, if you get the chance to see the English version of the second season of the anime, definitely see it. Luke's voice and alliteration gimmick are hilarious.**

**And in case you're wondering, Doctor Iwamine Shuu is from a strange dating game/visual novel game called Hatoful Boyfriend where all the characters are pigeons. I like to randomly insert him my stories.**


	6. Lost Memories

**Guys, I think I love Luke Atmey. He's freaking hilarious. Seriously, he's amazing.**

**Anyway, we're going to get more brotherly bonding in the chapter and Apollo's going to be dragged along because Klavier likes to drag him along with him.**

**Chapter 6 – Lost Memories**

"I don't get it. Why am I the one carrying the heavy box when it's full of _your _junk?" Apollo huffed as he carried the large cardboard box after Klavier as they left the prosecutor's office.

"I told you, Forehead, I'm driving, so I need someone to carry it for me," Klavier explained, casting a grin over his shoulder.

"Ok, first of all, you did not tell me that. You just called me, while I was working, mind you, and said, 'Hey Forehead! I have a really important job for you! Drop everything you're doing and come to the prosecutor's office right away!'" Apollo complained, "Secondly, there is no reason you can't carry this yourself. It sounds to me like you're just being lazy."

Klavier waved a dismissive hand at him. "Details, details. You're always so caught up on details, Herr Forehead. Besides, you could probably use the upper arm training anyway."

Apollo decided not to dignify that with a response. "We're not going to try ride your motorcycle with this box, are we?" he asked instead. Klavier let out a hearty laugh.

"Of course not, silly!" he replied, "That would be extrem gefährlich! We're taking my car!" He gestured to his plum colored sports car with the silver "G" of the Gavinners logo plastered on the side. It was parked right next to Edgeworth's bright red car.

"Well pardon me for asking," Apollo muttered, "You seem to be practically in love with your motorcycle." _Also, of course your car would be as flashy and obnoxious as it, _he thought to himself.

They reached the car and Klavier opened the backseat so Apollo could push the box into it, then he went around and opened the passenger side door for him. "For you, schatzi," Klavier said with a grin. Apollo sighed but got in without complaint.

"By the way, you never told me where we were going or even what that box is," Apollo realized as Klavier turned the car on and started pulling out of the parking garage.

"Oh, we're going to the prison," Klavier explained nonchalantly, "That box is full of stuff from Kristoph and my childhood that somehow made it into my apartment. I was cleaning out my closet, trying to get rid of old junk, but I didn't know what to get rid of and what to keep. So, I thought I might ask mein bruder for his opinion."

"Is that why there was another box inside the box?" Apollo asked.

"Yup," his companion said happily, "Gotta separate it into stuff to keep and stuff to toss."

Apollo sighed again. "All right. But next time could you give me some warning that we're going to visit your brother?" he requested, "There's still some, you know, tension there, I need to be able to prepare myself for it."

"You didn't mind so much last time," Klavier pointed out, "It was just a few days ago."

"_Yes, _but last time you thought there was something wrong with him and I was simply going as your emotional support," Apollo countered, "You didn't even give me a choice this time."

"Ah, that's fair, I suppose," Klavier agreed, "Don't worry, I won't trick you into seeing my brother next time. You don't even have to come with me. These visits are supposed to be personal, after all."

Apollo decided to let them leave it at that. He didn't really want to discuss his weird feelings towards his former mentor and boss with Klavier right now. After all, how was he supposed to express that even though he felt extremely hurt and betrayed by Kristoph's actions, he still felt some level of loyalty and caring towards him? Before Klavier had revealed that he visited his brother, Apollo often thought about visiting him himself. He had kept wondering how he was doing, whether he was keeping healthy or not, if ever thought about Apollo. He was one of the people who was silently glad when they got rid of the death penalty as Kristoph had previously been on death row.

It was hard for Apollo to see Kristoph as just a heartless murderer. He spent over two years at his firm and gotten to see what kind of man he really was. And he refused to believe that all of it was fake. Those people accusing Mr. Gavin of being an evil monster just didn't know him like Apollo did…

There was a sudden jolt that tore Apollo from his thoughts. It took him several moments to realize the car had stopped and they were outside the prison. He looked over at Klavier to see him smiling gently at him.

"Did I catch you in a daze, Herr Forehead?" he asked. Apollo blinked.

"Uh, yeah," he replied slowly, "I was just lost in my thoughts."

"Well wake up already and grab the box," Klavier ordered. Apollo grumbled to himself as he went to the backseat and got the heavy cardboard container from it. He glared at Klavier as he followed him, but the prosecutor didn't pay him any mind.

They were allowed to use the special visiting room again which meant that Apollo could drop the box on the table then lean on it himself with exhaustion. Klavier smirked at him.

"Oh come on, Herr Forehead, it's not that heavy," he said.

"Then you should've carried it!" Apollo growled at him.

"I already did," Klavier pointed out, "I had to carry it from my apartment to my car to the prosecutor's office before you got there." Apollo curled his lip at him but said nothing.

A minute later the other door opened and Andy Howe roughly shoved Kristoph into the room ahead of him. Both Gavin brothers glared at the man as he undid the shackles.

"No funny business, Gavin," Howe hissed in his ear, "I'm right on the other side of this door. And I have a taser. So watch it."

Kristoph waited until Howe slammed the door shut behind him before muttering, "Good for you." Then he turned to Klavier and Apollo. "Hello Klavier. It's good to see you. I've had a rather… stressful few days since I saw you last."

Klavier frowned. "Aw, I'm sorry bro. What happened?" he wondered. Kristoph clenched his jaw and gnashed his teeth.

"I would prefer not to talk to talk about it," he hissed, "Let's just say people around here don't know the meaning of the words 'leave me alone.'" He sighed as he pushed up his glasses. "Did you bring a new notebook for me?"

"Ja. Got it right here," Klavier replied with a grin. He handed his brother a light blue composition notebook which he took. He then handed Klavier a slightly rough black notebook.

"Thank you. You can have this one. It's full. I don't care what you do with it," Kristoph noted indifferently.

"Oh! Mein bruder! You shouldn't say that!" Klavier said in a fake despairing voice, "You know I'm just going to read it and then I'm going to have to show it to everyone at Forehead's office!" Kristoph shrugged.

"Eh, it's not like I wrote anything too deeply personal in there that I don't want anyone to know." _At least, I think I didn't._ "Anyway, it's yours to do with what you want. Mr. Justice."

Apollo, who had been drifting off a little, started at being suddenly addressed. "GAH! Uh, y-yes?" he stuttered.

"How did your trial go?" Kristoph wondered.

Apollo blinked stupidly at him for a moment trying to figure out what he was talking about. Then he remembered. The trial that he and Athena had worked together. The one with the stubborn witness.

"Oh yeah! That!" Apollo exclaimed, slightly embarrassed, "Um, yeah, we cracked her as soon as we brought up her glasses. She admitted she didn't see anything clearly. We managed to get our client acquitted."

Kristoph nodded in satisfaction. "Good. I would expect no less from you," he said in rare praise, causing Apollo to blush slightly. He then turned to his brother. "Why the box?"

"Oh, I was cleaning out my closet, because you know, I'm a procrastinator when it comes to cleaning my apartment and I've accumulated a lot of junk," Klavier explained.

"Of course," Kristoph agreed.

"Well, while I was cleaning it out I found a bunch of our old stuff from the house we lived in as kids," Klavier told him. Apollo was surprised when Kristoph tensed up slightly. "I wanted your opinion on what to keep and what to get rid of."

Kristoph sighed. "Very well," he said.

Klavier grinned and separated the two boxes. Apollo watched as he dug around, looking for something to show his brother. "Oh! Before I forget! I found your old viola as well," Klavier said. Kristoph looked up and Apollo's eyes widened.

"I didn't know you played the viola," he told his former boss. Kristoph nodded.

"Yes, I played purely for my own amusement," he replied, "And because our parents thought that it would be beneficial for Klavier and I to learn an instrument when we were young. They wanted Klavier to take up the piano, but he hated it and went with the guitar instead."

"Ja, they never expected me to start playing rock guitar either!" Klavier laughed, "And to be fair it's not like that piano never got any use. You eventually started playing it."

"Only so they would stop nagging you," Kristoph pointed out.

"Wait, you can play the piano, too, Mr. Gavin?" Apollo asked with surprise. Though he could see it. Kristoph was very sophisticated, after all.

"Kind of. I was ok at it," he answered, "Better than Wright is at least. Sometimes Wright would try to conspire a way to get me to play the piano at the Borsht Bowl and make it look like it was actually him playing." He sighed shook his head. "Anyway, I'm much better at the viola."

"Remember the awesome duets you and I used to play all the time on our viola and guitar?" Klavier prodded with a grin, "Mixing rock with classical? Ja, I wouldn't mind getting you out of prison so I could record a song with you!"

Kristoph smirked and looked away slightly. "While I do have fond memories of playing with you, Klavier, it's been quite a while since I've touched the instrument," he said, "I don't even know if I can play anymore."

"Eh, I bet it would come back to you if you picked it up again," Klavier dismissed with a wave of his hand, "Anyway, let's see what's in this box, ja?" He dug his hand into the box, blindly looking for something to pull out. "Ach! What is this?"

He pulled out a small jar filled with sand, tiny seashells, and other ocean objects. He held it up for Apollo and Kristoph to see.

"What is that?" Apollo wondered.

"I remember that," Kristoph said, "Isn't that the cheap little souvenir father bought for us when we took that family vacation to the beach that one year?"

"Ja, it is indeed," Klavier agreed with a nod, "He bought it not really for us but so we could put it on the mantle at home and he and unsere Mutter could try to fool people into thinking we were a normal, happy family."

Apollo felt a sense of annoyance coming from the two Gavin brothers. Had their home life really been that bad? In the time that he worked for Kristoph and all the time he had known Klavier, neither of them ever spoke about their childhoods. He didn't know anything about their family at all. Whenever he spoke to Klavier, he could never get anything out him about his past or family that wasn't about Kristoph and how much he looked up to him.

"Welp, this has absolutely no sentimental value to me," Klavier said, breaking Apollo from his thoughts, "So, toss it!" With that, he dropped it into the empty box he designated as the box of things to toss.

The next thing Klavier took out of the box was a picture frame with a black-and-white photo. Apollo leaned over to get a better look at it. The photo appeared to be a family portrait of what he assumed to be the Gavin family. He recognized a young Kristoph, who looked to be about thirteen or fourteen years old. Standing next to him was a seven-year old Klavier. Surrounding them was their parents and other family members.

"Is that… what I think it is?" Apollo asked.

"Ja," Klavier replied, "This is a picture of our extended family. All of our aunts, uncles, and cousins. And our parents there behind us of course."

There was a sound of resentment from Kristoph. "Humph. The relatives. What a bunch of fakers," he hissed, "They all liked to pretend they were high-end and perfect, but that was far from the truth."

Apollo looked at him in shock. "What do you mean by that?" he wondered.

With a small sigh, Kristoph got up and walked to the other side of the table and took a seat next to his brother. "You see these people behind our parents?" he asked, pointing to them, "Every single one of them was a defense attorney or a prosecutor. Our cousins went on to become either one of those as well. No one ever aspired to be anything different. They always expected a certain air of sophistication and never accepted anything less."

Apollo thought about this for a moment. "Wait, then what about Klavier?" he questioned. Beside him, Klavier chuckled.

"Ah yes, the fateful query," he said, "'What about Klavier?' Well, Forehead, I was seiben when my parents forced me to pick an instrument to learn, and while they would have preferred I had learned the piano, I picked up the guitar. It was when I was acht when I decided I loved rock music, which my parents and the rest of meine familie did not approve of at all."

There was a strange, twisting feeling rising Apollo's stomach and he tried to fight it down. "So, what happened with them?" he asked, "None of them would ever… hurt you, would they? I mean, they are, were, your family."

Both Gavin brothers seemed to tense up at his words. Then Kristoph sighed softly.

"Remember when I said that they pretended to be perfect but they really weren't?" he recalled, "That was especially true of this man right here." He pointed to a rather portly man standing next to the brothers. "He was Uncle Saufer, our father's brother. He was a defense lawyer with his own successful firm, but that didn't stop him from getting drunk all the time."

"Ja, Uncle Saufer was probably the most critical member of the family," Klavier added, "But he would get wasted whenever we had family gatherings. And then he would rant and rave about everyone and everything."

"That sounds awful," Apollo muttered.

"It was," Kristoph agreed, "His favorite target to complain about was Klavier, because he was 'different.' And I was the only one whoever stood up for my brother. Because Heaven forbid our parents defend their youngest child."

Apollo had a feeling he was learning why Klavier looked up to his older brother so much and still cared about him, despite the horrible things he did.

"There was a time when we were younger, we had a family reunion and Uncle Saufer was drinking heavily," Kristoph explained, "No one ever stopped him, because that would be admitting that someone in the family wasn't perfect. Anyway, he started complaining about this or that until he spotted Klavier."

"I remember that reunion," Klavier muttered, "Uncle Saufer came up and started yelling at me, saying I was disappointment to the family. As if the fact that I liked rock music was such a horrible thing."

"The fact that you kept saying you didn't want to be a lawyer at the time probably didn't help," Kristoph pointed out.

"I was eight! I wanted to be rebellious! Give me a break!" Klavier exclaimed with exasperation, "Anyway, when Uncle Saufer gets drunk he not only complains, he also tends to get violent. And that family reunion, he was especially violent."

Apollo felt himself turning pale. Did this uncle of theirs try to attack Klavier? He watched as a shudder ran through his rival.

"I remember that awful day," Klavier continued in a low voice, "He was waving a wine bottle around at me, threatening me, calling me names. Our parents just stood by and watched, not helping me or defending me at all. Then Uncle Saufer got really violent and shouted at me, saying that I should pay for disgracing the family name. He… raised the bottle high, intending to smash it over my head. I would have been seriously injured if it weren't for…" He paused, unable to go on.

"If it weren't for what?" Apollo asked.

"Me," Kristoph answered, making Apollo jump slightly, "At the last moment I managed to get in between our uncle and my brother and protect him. Glass shards and wine went everywhere. Of course, _that's _when our parents finally got mad. Uncle Saufer was never allowed back at our house after that incident."

Apollo stared in shock at him. "Your uncle hit you in the head with a wine bottle?" he exclaimed. Kristoph shook his head.

"No, I managed to get my arm up to deflect his blow," he replied, "Though I did suffer from some injuries. A lot of cuts on my arm and hand." Apollo noticed him gently rubbing the back of his right hand and suddenly he knew where Kristoph had gotten his scar.

"Ja, it was such a terrible day," Klavier murmured, staring sadly down at the picture in his hands. There was a moment of silence. "So, toss it?"

"Toss it."

With a small shrug, Klavier reached over his brother and unceremoniously dropped the frame into the discard box. Then he dug into the other box and pulled out a leather-bound book wrapped with thick string to keep it closed. Klavier gave it a confused look and turned it over in his hands.

"What is this?" he wondered.

"Oh God!" Kristoph exclaimed next to him. He knocked the book out of Klavier's hands and slammed it on the table. Apollo gave him a baffled look. He had never seen his former mentor look so embarrassed.

"What is this, sir?" he asked, unable to shake the formalities he had around him, "You seem to recognize this book."

"I-It's nothing," Kristoph stammered, "Just a worthless hunk of leather. Just toss it and move on!" Klavier grinned wickedly at him.

"Oh? It is nothing?" he asked, "Then you won't mind if I take a peek at it."

"No! Don't! Damn it, Klavier!" Kristoph growled. He sighed, annoyed. "_Fine!_ It's the journal I wrote in when I was younger. Happy?"

"Immensely," Klavier replied with a smile, "So, I'm saving that." He put the journal back in the box as his brother glared at him. Apollo was pretty sure nothing Kristoph could say would stop Klavier from reading it later.

After that, though, Kristoph's mood lightened considerably. He actually seemed to enjoy going through the box of memories with his younger brother as they argued over what to keep and what to throw out. Apparently Klavier had kept all sorts of random things from their childhood, including the tickets to his first ever concert which Kristoph had taken him to. And that had reminded Apollo of the time Kristoph had taken _him _to a concert he had wanted to see while he was still working for him.

There was also a locket in there that apparently Kristoph's only long term girlfriend had given him, ("Throw it away," he growled, "I don't want to think about that cheating bitch.") which Apollo had noticed Klavier put in the toss box with a guilty look on his face. He made a mental note to ask him about that later.

They had just managed to get through the whole box when Andy Howe came back into the room. "Time's up," he announced, "Back to your cell, Gavin."

Kristoph glared at him but said nothing. He stood after a brief farewell to Klavier and Apollo and walked over to Howe. Apollo felt Klavier tense as Howe yanked on Kristoph's arm and slapped the shackles on him. He growled as the guard forcefully dragged his brother from the room.

"Dieser verdammte gefängniswärter," Klavier hissed as he and Apollo walked back towards the car carrying the two boxes, "Who does he think he is, treating my brother that way? I have half a mind to report him!"

"Calm down, Klavier," Apollo urged as they got in the car, "I'm sure Mr. Gavin will be ok. He's strong like that."

Klavier sighed deeply. "Ja, you're right Forehead," he said, "I just can't stand seeing my brother pushed around like that, you know? He always stood up for me when we were younger and to him get abused…"

They were quiet for a few minutes as Klavier drove them back to the prosecutor's office. "So, um, what was up with Mr. Gavin's girlfriend?" Apollo asked eventually, "I noticed you got pretty nervous when he brought her up."

Klavier tensed. "Oh that?" he said, "Um, well, I may have accidentally, um, stolen his girlfriend when I was fifteen. Accidentally."

Apollo gave him a surprised look. "How do you accidentally steal your own brother's girlfriend?" he exclaimed. Klavier shushed him as if Kristoph could somehow be listening in on them even now.

"I didn't know she was his girlfriend!" he explained, "I met her while I was on spring break from school in Germany. I came back home and met her while my band was playing a gig and she didn't mention she already had a boyfriend! If anything, she's in the wrong!"

"You want to try telling Mr. Gavin that and see if he sees it that way?" Apollo wondered with a smirk.

"Oh hell no!" Klavier gasped, "Kristoph can never find out about this! That girl was the only girl he dated for longer than a week! He would be furious if he found out I was the reason she broke up with him!"

"All right, I won't tell him" Apollo resigned with a chuckle, "But you know I'm going to blackmail you with this, right?"

Klavier sighed heavily. "Ja, I know," he muttered.

**Wow, this chapter was super long. But I wanted to get some friendly interaction between the three of them before bad things start happening. I especially wanted to show my version of what Klavier and Kristoph's childhood was like and how Kristoph got the scar on his hand. I also want to show more of Apollo and Kristoph's relationship while they were working together. I think it'll help the story later. Anyway, please leave a comment and the antics of the inmates will be back next chapter.**


	7. Launching Many Ships

**That was a fun chapter. Anyway, back to inmate antics! I have no idea what's going to happen this chapter.**

**By the way, my sister and I played the first trilogy on the Switch and while we did we read all the dialogue using voices. My sister did Damon Gant's voice and she gave him a really high-pitched nasally voice so I can no longer envision him with any other voice. His scenes get much funnier if you think of him with a higher-pitched voice.**

**Chapter 7 – Launching Many Ships**

After the rather pleasant visit from Klavier and Apollo, Kristoph dreaded having to go back to his cell and face Matt again. Or any of the other inmates for that matter. Engarde was enthusiastically waiting for him when he returned to the cell and Kristoph sighed with annoyance.

"Did ya miss me, handsome?" Matt asked, flinging an arm around Kristoph's shoulders before he had the chance to move.

"No," Kristoph hissed at him, "Get away from me."

Instead of complying, Matt moved to kiss him, which just earned him a harsh shove, pushing Engarde away. With a sigh, Kristoph started to go back to his own bed when he suddenly heard someone calling out to him.

"Hey! Hey Gavvy! Come here!" Damon Gant was shouting from across the hall. Kristoph turned and blinked at him then walked over to the edge of his cell.

"Are you referring to me?" he asked.

"Well, who else do you know who's nickname is Gavvy?" Gant wandered.

"No one," Kristoph replied, "Including myself."

"Exactly. Anyway Gavvy, I heard you had a visitor today," Damon went on as if totally missing the reason for Kristoph's confusion, "How'd that go?"

Kristoph stared at him for several moments trying to figure out how he should react. "Um, it went ok, I guess," he replied eventually, "My brother and my former protégé came to sort through a bunch of stuff from our old house."

"Ooh! Your brother!" Matt cooed, "Is he as hot as you?" Kristoph rolled his eyes.

"Most people would say he's hotter and better looking than me," he answered. Matt clicked his tongue.

"You know what? I don't believe that," he said, "You're way too handsome."

"He's a former rock star, you know," Kristoph pointed out and immediately regretted it. _Why am I talking up Klavier to this guy? It's not like I'm trying to hook them up!_

"Is he gay?" Matt asked hopefully.

"He's not going to sleep with you, der trottel!" Manfred von Karma suddenly shouted from his cell he shared with Luke Atmey. Kristoph had almost forgotten he had existed. Apparently von Karma was getting just as fed up with Engarde as he was.

Matt frowned and stomped over to the bars and glared over at von Karma. "Oh yeah? Why not?" he called angrily.

"Plenty of reasons," von Karma argued, "One, you are in prison."

"Two, he doesn't know you," Luke Atmey added, coming to stand beside his cellmate.

"Three, I would never let you anywhere near my brother," Kristoph growled from behind Engarde, "And forth, he's already pining after someone else."

Suddenly there was a lot of scrambling noises coming from the cell next door as if someone was trying to get up in a hurry. Then Kristoph heard Daryan's out-of-breath voice.

"What do you mean Klavier is pining after someone else?" he growled, "Who's the dead person?"

_Shit, I shouldn't have said that, _ Kristoph thought to himself. "Why would I ever tell you?" he said out loud, "My brother's business is his own. Besides, it's not as if you can do anything about it."

Daryan scoffed. "He better hope I don't find out who it is, who he thought he could replace me with," he snarled, "Because I'll rip them to shreds! And it damn well better not be that fucking attorney who Klavier's after! Or I'll fuck him and force Klavier to watch!"

Kristoph flinched and was glad that Daryan couldn't see him. Even though he knew Crescend couldn't hurt Apollo while he was in prison, he had no doubt he would make good on his threat if he could. And even though Apollo was the one responsible for sending him to jail, Kristoph still felt protective of his former apprentice.

He still had those fond memories of him, despite what had happened.

"You need to chill out, Chrissy!" Gant suddenly laughed from his cell, "You'll give yourself a hernia with all that rage."

"What did you call me?" Daryan snapped.

"You all need to settle down!" someone from above Kristoph's cell called, "If you make too much noise you might attract the guards! Then I'll never make my escape!"

Another person above sighed. "Sahwit, you told me your plan and it sucks," the person said, "It's stupid and ridiculous and will never work."

"Ha! Says you!" Sahwit laughed.

Kristoph sighed and rubbed his eyes. How did he get stuck in a block with the loudest and most annoying people ever? He would prefer having to listen to his brother's band practice and Apollo's chords of steel training together than having to put up with this.

Thankfully, the screaming and yelling went down as the prisoners were let out for dinner. As Kristoph slowly shuffled behind the other prisoners, he was suddenly and violently shoved into the wall by Daryan. He glared after the ex-rock star as Engarde rushed to his side.

"Are you all right?" he asked worriedly. Kristoph continued glaring before he sighed.

"Yeah," he replied. Shaking Engarde off, he went to the cafeteria with his cellmate following behind.

Kristoph found an isolated table to sit at, hoping the others wouldn't find him. Those hopes were quickly dashed when not only did Godot, White, Gant, Tigre, and Engarde immediately find him and join him, but von Karma, Luke Atmey, and two others he had never seen before came over. He growled silently to himself.

"Counselor, why must we wordlessly wearily wander or way between tables every mealtime?" Atmey was asking von Karma, "It's positively preposterous!"

"Because I'm trying to get away from you," von Karma growled at him, taking a seat next to Redd White. Atmey huffed but sat down anyway.

The two newcomers whom Kristoph didn't know took a seat on the side next to him that Engarde wasn't occupying. Gant smirked at them.

"Frank Sahwit and Richard Wellington, I presume?" he said. They looked surprised.

"Well yes," Frank replied, his nasally voice somewhat grating, "But how did you know?"

"I used to be the police chief," Gant explained, "I know everything. Also, your cell is right over Gavvy's there and I heard you guys call each other Frank Sahwit and Richard Wellington."

"Stop calling me that," Kristoph muttered. He really wished he had found a dark corner to eat in. Why did these people keep following him?

"Well, soon you'll be calling me 'free as a bird' because I have a full-proof plan to blow this joint!" Sahwit sneered, "Then you'll never see me here again!"

Richard scoffed. "That's what you said last night," he pointed out, "And the night before. And the night before that. And the night before that. In yet you're still here." Frank glared at him.

"So I had a few duds. But this is the REAL full-proof plan! This time I'll get out for sure!" he declared.

"You probably would have already gotten out if you didn't keep trying to escape," Godot explained, "Judging by how many times your cellmate here says you've tried to fly the coop, I'd say you've got another fifty years or so?"

"I don't know why you would even want to escape," Kristoph muttered, "Sure, freedom is desirable to being here, but why you want to be on the lam? Constantly being hunted down like an animal, never able to trust anyone, always being on the move. You would have to change everything about yourself to avoid being caught."

"So, you wouldn't escape from prison if given the chance?" Matt asked, rather surprised. Kristoph shook his head.

"No," he replied, "Besides, there's nothing on the outside for me anyway."

"What catastrophic nonsense!" White bellowed, "Surely you have some desire dissipate from here! Revenge, for example, on the people who put you here?"

Kristoph gave him a cold stare. "Seeking revenge on people is what landed me in prison in the first place," he said bitterly, "And my attempts to cover it up just made it all worse. I have no desire to pursuit revenge."

His companions at the table fell silent, contemplating his words. He imagined that most if not all of them had been put away by Phoenix Wright and had wanted revenge on him. But what good would that do? Kristoph himself had sought revenge on the man simply because he had been passed over as attorney for a case and it not only caused him to have one of the most complicated relationships of his life, but it had landed him in jail.

Beside him, Matt cleared his throat. "So, what did you guys do to get yourselves in jail?" he asked, trying to lighten the tension.

Von Karma huffed. "I should not be here!" he scoffed, "I have been wronged! Sure, I may have killed a man, but it was not my fault!"

"Didn't you murder your rival defense attorney when he was unconscious on an elevator?" Godot asked.

"Ja, but it was in self-defense," von Karma insisted. Everyone gave him an incredulous look.

"You shot an unconscious man in self-defense?" Kristoph said skeptically.

"Yes," von Karma replied.

Everyone stared at him in an unbelieving manner. Von Karma sat unmoving and unchanging in his version of events. Gant shook his head in disbelief.

"Karmy, I think you've been in prison too long," he said.

"Vat?"

"I said I think you've been in prison too long," Gant repeated.

"No, I meant vat did you call me?"

"Karmy," Gant replied, "It's your nickname. I think it fits. I call everyone by a nickname." Well, that explained a lot.

"So, you just give us nicknames whether we want one or not?" Wellington asked. Gant grinned at him.

"Sure am, Beefy," he said just as the other man took a bite of his food. Richard immediately spat it out on the person sitting across from him, which happened to be Luke Atmey.

"_What_ did you call me?" he shouted in exasperation.

"Beefy!" Gant exclaimed happily.

As Frank patted his cellmate on the back to help him recover his breath, Kristoph buried his face in his hands. Why did the most annoying inmates have to find him?

"How long did it take you to think of that nickname, Gant?" Godot asked him.

"About as long as it took me to think of yours, Waiting," he answered with a smug grin.

Godot stared at him for a long moment before slowly leaning in and getting in his face. "Ha," he said humorlessly.

…

Apollo watched Phoenix shuffle around the office, looking through every filing cabinet, opening every folder, and glancing at every piece of paper. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Mr. Wright, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm trying to find a certain case file," Phoenix answered, "Miles needed it, but I can't find it anywhere. I thought I knew where it was, but apparently I don't."

"Which case is it?' Apollo wondered, "Maybe I know where it is."

Phoenix hesitated. "Er, that's ok," he said slowly, "I think I remember where it is now."

Apollo gave him a confused look as he quickly hurried into his office and shut the door. There was a moment of silence.

"That was weird," Athena suddenly commented from her desk, startling Apollo.

"Damn it, Athena! I forgot you were here!" Apollo gasped.

The front door of the agency opened a moment later and Trucy came in toting her magic stuff behind her. She flopped down on the couch with a sigh.

"Whew! What a day! The Wonder Bar was packed!" she huffed. She looked over to Apollo. "Hey Polly. One of my regulars said they saw you down at the prison with Prosecutor Gavin. What were you doing there? Were you on a date? Seems like a weird place to go on a date to me."

Apollo sighed heavily. "We weren't on a date, Trucy," he told her, "I was going with Gavin to visit his brother in prison." Trucy's expression suddenly darkened.

"Why were you doing that?" she muttered, "Why would anyone want to visit that monster?" Apollo twitched slightly.

"Trucy, that's not a very nice thing to say," he said weakly.

"Well, he's not a very nice man," she argued, "You should know that personally, Polly."

Apollo could tell why Trucy didn't like Kristoph. He had murdered her father after causing him to disappear for seven years and had tricked her into giving her new dad forged evidence that had gotten him disbarred. It was completely understandable why she would view him that way. But at the same time, Apollo just couldn't bring himself to fully hate Kristoph like everyone else did.

Trucy turned to Athena. "You agree with me, right?" she asked, "He shouldn't visit that murderous man in prison?"

Athena held up her hands defensively. "Whoa! Hey! I don't know anything about this!" she pointed out, "Leave me out of it!"

Before the tension could rise any further, Phoenix suddenly burst out of his office, holding a folder. "Found it!" he exclaimed, "Turns out I put it in my 'K' files when I should've filed it under 'G.' Silly me!" He chuckled to himself. "Anyway, I'm going to deliver this to Miles. He'll be so grateful. Maybe he'll give me a kiss. And then we can-"

"Please Mr. Wright," Apollo cut him off, "I've already had to stomach the mental image of you and Mr. Gavin doing it. I don't want to have to do the same with you and Mr. Edgeworth."

"Yes, no more details, please," Athena added.

Phoenix shrugged nonchalantly. "Ok, whatever," he said, "I'll be back in a while. Try not to make a mess of the office."

"We make no promises," Trucy said with a smile.

As he was half-way out the door, Phoenix suddenly turned back. "Oh, and if a Dick Gumshoe calls, tell him we changed our office into a noodle shop," he instructed. His employees gave him a confused look.

"Why?" Apollo asked.

"Because it would be funny," Phoenix snickered, "See you later!" Then he was gone.

**I was going back to Kristoph in prison, but then I decided I didn't really have anything that couldn't be saved for the next chapter. There was a point to the scene at the Wright Anything Agency, by the way, even if it doesn't seem like it right now. Trust me. Anyway, be sure to leave a comment and look for ward to more!**


	8. Make Things Wright

**Did anyone get the joke behind Gant's nicknames for Godot and Richard? I hope so, because I have more stupid jokes like that. I'm currently replaying "Rise From the Ashes" with my friends, and I forgot how LONG that mission is! But it does give me plenty of ammo for Gant. Anyway, this chapter.**

**Chapter 8 – Make Things Wright**

"Don't you have anything better to do than stare at me?" Kristoph growled at Engarde who had not stopped staring at him for over half an hour. Engarde's grin got even wider.

"Why would I want to do anything else?" he asked in a corny voice. Kristoph hissed with annoyance and turned away from him. There was a sudden knock on the cell door that startled both of them.

"Gavin," Howe said in a brisk voice as he unlocked the door, "You have a visitor. Come with me."

Kristoph gave him a confused look. Today wasn't one of the days Klavier had agreed to visit. Was there some sort of problem? He was silent as Howe shackled his wrists, making sure they pinched, before roughly grabbing his arm and escorting him to the special visiting room. When he was led inside he was surprised to find it was not Klavier who was waiting for him.

It was Phoenix Wright. The man was dressed in his blue attorney's suit, displaying his attorney's badge as if to mock Kristoph. He was sitting in one of the chairs so casually as if he was waiting for an old friend instead of the man he helped put away. Kristoph glared at him as Howe removed his shackles.

"I know what's going through your mind," Howe hissed in Kristoph's ear, "Don't even think about it. I'll be right here if you do anything." Then he left them alone.

"You don't know anything," Kristoph grumbled. He narrowed his eyes at Phoenix. "Wright. What are you doing here?"

Phoenix looked up and smiled at him. "Hey there, Kristoph!" he greeted cheerfully, "I heard you got a new cellmate! How's that going?"

Kristoph glared at him. "I know you're not here to exchange pleasantries, Wright," he growled, "What do you want?"

The grin never left Phoenix's face. "You don't know why I'm here," he said, "Maybe I just wanted to see my old friend. It's been too long."

"We're not friends," Kristoph pointed out, "I don't even like you." Phoenix shrugged.

"We were friends once," he replied, "Are you honestly saying those seven years together meant nothing to you?"

"Yes," Kristoph snapped, "They clearly meant nothing to you. You betrayed me!"

Phoenix scoffed. "You betrayed me first," he countered, "You wanted revenge on me because a client chose me over you. I had nothing to do with that."

Kristoph huffed and looked away. "Even so," he muttered, "That man ruined my life. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here right now."

"You're talking about Zak?" Phoenix asked. Kristoph's expression darkened.

"Zak, Shadi, whatever he called himself," he growled, "I rue the day I met him. That I met you. I hate how smugly and soundly you defeated me. Even now you've come to taunt me."

"I didn't come to taunt you, Kristoph," Phoenix said, a frown forming on his face, "I just wanted to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you."

Phoenix let out a long sigh. "Don't be a child," he chided, "You know it had to turn out this way."

"Did it?" Kristoph shot back, "I had it set up so that awful waitress would take the fall for you! She was trying to ruin you, Wright, she deserved to go to jail! We both could've been free! I could be with him right now, but you ruined it!"

He spotted the ring on Phoenix's finger and clenched his hands into fists. "And now you're rubbing in my face what I can never have with him," he murmured.

A guilty feeling of emptiness entered Phoenix's gut and he carefully covered his ring finger. He sighed again. "I know how you feel about him," he said, "Near the end you couldn't stop talking about him and your face would light up whenever you did. But you have to move on. You can't be with him."

Kristoph hissed and refused to look at him. Phoenix sucked in a deep breath.

"Look, what I really wanted to say is I'm sorry," he said honestly, "You really were a dear and indispensable friend to me for those seven years. I wouldn't have made it without you." Kristoph made a disbelieving noise. "I'm serious!"

"Yes, I'm sure plotting my downfall for seven years helped you sleep better at night," Kristoph muttered.

"Kristoph," Phoenix started to say, but he was interrupted.

"You knew I wanted to be with him!" Kristoph snapped, his anger boiling over, "I told you I wanted to ask him out! You even encouraged me! And what did you do? You turned around and stabbed me in the back! You got me arrested! You even developed an entire new jury system to humiliate me just to insure he would hate me! I thought you were my friend!"

"That was before you killed a man!" Phoenix shot back, "That was before you set a trap that killed a father and nearly killed a little girl! I couldn't trust you! I had to keep him away from you."

Kristoph wrapped his arms around himself and looked away. "I wouldn't have hurt him," he murmured, "I never would've hurt him. I love him." He sighed deeply. "He probably hates me now. Everyone hates me. They all think I'm a monster thanks to you. Everyone… except for my brother."

Phoenix stared at him and the sadness in his eyes. He suddenly had the urge to hug him but knew that wouldn't be welcome right now. Or ever.

"You know, despite everything that's happened between us, I still consider you my friend," Phoenix told him.

"Now, why do I doubt that?" Kristoph scoffed. He looked down at the floor. "I really think you should leave."

There was more that Phoenix wanted to say, but Kristoph had dismissed him and the guard had come back in to escort him back to his cell. With a sigh, Phoenix crossed the room and leaned over, kissing Kristoph gently on the corner of his mouth, startling him.

"I'll see you later," he said.

"I hope I never see you again," Kristoph scowled.

Phoenix watched the guard forcefully shackle Kristoph's wrists then roughly grab his arm and drag him from the room. He let out a long sigh.

"Well, that didn't go well," he muttered, "Klavier is probably going to hate me when I see him next."

…

"Hey Gavvy, what's wrong?" Gant called across the hall to Kristoph, "You look depressed. Did your visit not go well?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Kristoph mumbled as he lay on his cot. Matt drew a pouty face and tutted.

"Aw, did someone hurt you, love?" he asked, "Do want a kiss to make it better?"

"Touch me and die," Kristoph hissed.

"Who did you get a visit from?" Godot asked.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Kristoph growled. He turned over on the cot, just wanting to ignore everyone and leave this day behind him. He heard Matt pacing around the cell and prayed that he would leave him alone for once. It wasn't long before he fell into a troubled sleep.

He was back at the Misham trial. Everyone he knew and cared about was there, staring at him and judging him as the truth was slowly revealed. _He _was there. The man he loved watching him with cold, angry eyes. Kristoph tried to call out to him, to ask for forgiveness, but no sound came. Phoenix was in the gallery taunting him, mockingly saying that he had been two steps ahead of him the whole time. He looked over to the prosecutor's bench only to find that his brother had turned his back on him. Kristoph crumbled as the judge brought his gavel down, declaring him guilty and sentencing him to death. He woke just as hundreds of guards came out of nowhere to grab him.

He woke with a start, jolting slightly. For some reason, Kristoph had a hard time breathing when he woke up. He also didn't feel well rested, which to him meant that something must've woken him during the night besides just his nightmare. When he opened his eyes, he found the answer to both riddles.

Matt Engarde was on top of him, straddling his waist and kissing him deeply. While this in of itself was unnerving, what disturbed Kristoph the most was that Matt was only in his underwear; his jacket, shirt, and pants discarded on the floor. He was making weird moaning sounds and gently rocking his hips into Kristoph's. And right now he was working on trying to get Kristoph's clothes off.

Instant panic started to fill him. How was he supposed to get this man off him? He could feel Engarde shove his tongue into his mouth, which did not make things any better. A deep shudder started to make its way up Kristoph's spine. He wanted to shove Matt off him but he didn't want to… touch him. But if he didn't do something soon Engarde would have his shirt open.

With a moan coming deep within his throat, Kristoph pulled his sleeves up to cover his hands. Then he pushed against Matt's shoulders and bucked his hips up, throwing his assaulter clean off him and hard onto the floor with a thud. Kristoph rolled onto his side, panting loudly, and glaring down at the man.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" he growled, "Are you fucking insane?"

Matt grinned up at him, not looking ashamed at all. "I couldn't help myself," he said, "You just get my rocks jumping."

Kristoph narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm not going to let you get away with this," he warned, "You're going to pay for this."

"Oh, I'm sure I will," Matt replied with a smirk, wiggling his eyebrows.

Groaning, Kristoph rolled over and turned his back on him. Why did it seem like everyone was determined to make him miserable today?

**I think I'm going to end the chapter there. I know it's shorter, but it's an important chapter. Also, I couldn't think of what else to do with it. Anyway, please leave a comment!**


	9. Make Things Wrong

**I'm not entirely sure what's going to happen in this chapter. Oh well. Let's get into it.**

**Also, I'm going make a reference to an old British sketch comedy show that I love, so if you don't get it, sorry! If you do, however, I love you.**

**Chapter 9 – Make Things Wrong**

"Apollo! _Schatzi! _You've been ignoring me ever since I got here!" Klavier whined as he slumped in front of Apollo's desk. The lawyer sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't you have anything better to do than hang around and bug me?" he asked, "I'm really busy today. I have a bunch of reports to file and Mr. Wright got a new case."

"You can do that while still talking to me!" Klavier argued, "Herr Edgeworth hasn't given me any new cases recently and filing reports for old ones is _boring!_"

"You'll get over it," Apollo said, not lifting his eyes from his computer screen, "Why don't you go talk to Athena? She's not doing anything important."

"Um, excuse me!" Athena called indignantly, "I am very busy over here! I have to write the report for the last case we did because you dumped it on me, _remember?"_

Apollo blushed slightly. Now that she mentioned it, he did remember doing that. But that was about a week ago. She still wasn't done? It didn't take that long to write a report. He didn't say this out loud, though, as he knew Athena would probably karate chop him in the throat or something if he did.

A moment later the office door burst open and Phoenix entered with Trucy right behind him. "Hey guys!" he greeted, "I'm back!"

"Hey boss!" Athena returned, "How did the investigation for the new case go?"

"Hm, yes, about that," Phoenix stopped and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "Er, the new case has actually been stolen."

"Stolen?!" Apollo asked in disbelief.

"Mmm. By Marvin Grossberg," Phoenix replied.

"Again!" Athena snarled, slamming her fists down on her desk. Phoenix gave them all a sheepish grin.

"Well, I say 'stolen,' I actually lost it to him in a game of backgammon," he admitted, "And even now he is preparing the case that we were to present to court tomorrow. So, there's that."

Klavier blinked at them all in shock. "Is this something that happens often, Herr Wright?" he wondered.

"More often than you'd think, Gavin," he replied. He then opened his mouth as if to tell him something, but then seemed to decide against it and closed it again. "So, I guess we're just organizing files for the rest of the day, then."

"I guess so," Apollo muttered.

"Well, now that your case work has just lightened, you can afford to talk to me, eh, Forehead?" Klavier asked hopefully. Apollo sighed.

"Not really," he replied, "I still have a ton of work to do."

Klavier pouted, puffing out his lower lip and putting on his best sad face. Apollo rolled his eyes. "You're not going to change my mind, Prosecutor Gavin," he said.

"Ach! You wound me, Forehead! I thought we had gotten to a first name basis, but I see that I was wrong!" Klavier whined in an overdramatic way, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"As long as you keep calling me 'Forehead,' you're 'Prosecutor Gavin,'" Apollo countered. Klavier dropped the theatrics.

"Fair enough," he said, "Anyway, I have to go visit my brother, so I should probably get going." He flashed Apollo a charming smile. "I'll see you later, schatzi." He gave him a wink then sauntered out the door.

As soon as he was gone, Athena started giggling. Apollo, Phoenix, and Trucy gave her a confused look.

"What's so funny?" Apollo asked.

"Oh nothing," Athena chuckled, "Just something he said."

"What did he say?" Phoenix wondered. Athena continued giggling and didn't answer.

…

Klavier was shocked and surprised when he saw his brother in such a depressed state. He was slumped over with his head in his arms and a sad look in his eyes and didn't even greet Klavier when he came in. He rushed over to the table to Kristoph's side.

"Kristoph! Mein bruder! What's wrong?" Klavier exclaimed, "I haven't seen you look so miserable since we were teens!" Kristoph let out a heavy sigh.

"I've been having a really lousy week," he mumbled, "Wright came to visit me yesterday and that brought back rather painful memories and emotions."

"Herr Wright?" Klavier said, "Why would he visit you?"

"To torment me," Kristoph replied over-dramatically, "To remind me of my failures as a human being." Klavier frowned and pressed himself against his brother.

"Are you alright?" he asked, "What did you talk about?"

Kristoph made a disgruntled noise. Klavier held up his hands. "All right, you don't want to talk about it," he conceded, "Did anything else happen?"

"Yes," Kristoph whispered, "Last night I had a nightmare. And when I woke up… Engarde was trying to molest me." Klavier immediately tensed up and felt his anger start to boil.

"WHAT?!" he shouted, "Why? W-Why would he do that? Y-You reported him, right?"

"Of course I did," Kristoph hissed, not lifting his head from his arms, "I reported him this morning to the prison warden. And you know what? He didn't care. He told me to 'suck it up.' When he said he wouldn't do anything about it I even threatened him, warning him that my brother is a prosecutor and I would sue. He said I don't have any proof and I should shut up 'like a good little prisoner.'"

Klavier felt his anger starting to pour over. "Diese bastarde," he swore heatedly, "If they think I won't take action, they have another thing coming!" His tone quieted and he looked sadly down at his older brother. "Don't worry, Kris. I won't let them hurt you."

He leaned over and pulled his brother into a hug. Surprisingly, Kristoph reciprocated it, squeezing Klavier tightly.

"I hate it here, Klavier," Kristoph murmured, "It was more tolerable when I had my own cell, but that horrible guard won't even hear me out. And it's like he's trying to abuse me or something. And Engarde keeps sexually harassing me, but no one will do anything about it. I wish I could get out of here and just live with you again. Remember that? When we use to live together sometimes?"

Klavier couldn't help but smile a little. "Those were the good ol' days," he agreed, "If I had known all of this was going to happen I would have relished them a lot more, ja? Don't worry, bro. I'll do everything I can to make sure they stop abusing you. Even if I have to pull a few strings." He gave him a gentle squeeze. "I love you, Kris."

"I love you, too, Klavier," Kristoph returned earnestly.

After embracing a moment more, they separated and Kristoph adjusted his glasses. "Before you leave here, would you do me a favor?" he requested.

"Of course," Klavier replied.

"The prison recently got a new doctor, so could go make sure he has all of my medical records?" his brother explained, "And if he doesn't, could you get them from my former doctor? I'm starting to run low on my medication and I want to make sure he knows my perscription."

Klavier gave him a small smile. "I would be happy to, bro," he said.

Very few people knew that Kristoph suffered from depression. Klavier often wondered if Wright or Apollo or any of Kristoph's former employees ever knew. The Gavin's family doctor had diagnosed him when he was fifteen and Klavier was eight. At that time Klavier didn't understand why Kristoph had suddenly become so sad and despairing all the time. Kristoph himself had to explain it to him as their parents didn't want to admit there was anything wrong with their perfect son. But as they grew up and into adults, as long as he took his meds, Kristoph managed to hide his depression well.

Now Klavier wondered if he might need a stronger prescription soon. All the torments of prison seemed to be bringing his depression back.

They didn't get to speak any longer as Howe came back in and forcefully dragged Kristoph from the room. Klavier glared at him the whole time. He had half a mind to report that awful man to the higher ups.

He made his way back to the lobby and asked where he could find the doctor. He was escorted down several hallways until he reached a door labeled "Doctor's Office." Music that sounded a lot like "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies" seemed to be playing from inside.

"Just go right in," the guard who escorted him said, "He should be right inside."

Klavier thanked him before quietly knocking on the door and heading in. The doctor was at a large medicine sorting through the medications inside and had his back turned to Klavier. When he turned around, Klavier was temporarily stunned.

_This guy looks just like my brother!_ He thought, _Only with brown hair and somehow more sinister. I don't know why I get that feeling, though._

The doctor smiled pleasantly at him. "Good afternoon, sir. My name is Dr. Iwamine Shuu, the prison doctor," he introduced, "How may I help you?"

Klavier continued to stare at him for a few more seconds before he suddenly remembered why he was there. "Oh! Um, my brother wanted me to make sure you had all of his current medical records," he explained.

"Hmm… is your brother Kristoph Gavin, by any chance?" Shuu asked.

"Ja," Klavier replied, "He's my older brother."

"I thought so," Shuu hummed, "You two look a lot alike." He moved over to where his files were and started sorting through them. "Ah yes, here we go. Yes, it seems he's due for a refill on his medication. I recently performed a check-up on all the prisoners so the rest of the record is up to date. I'll be sure to call the pharmacy to put that order in."

"Danke," Klavier murmured and turned to leave.

"Actually, before you leave," Shuu called, "Since you're his brother and all, I was wondering if there's anything I should know about him before you go? Anything about his medical history that's not in the report?"

Klavier stopped and thought for a moment. "Well, I don't know if he'd want me to tell you this, but he seems more depressed recently," he told the doctor, "Life in prison doesn't agree with him, but ever since they gave him a cellmate his mood has gone downhill. Maybe you could increase his prescription a little bit?" He sighed. "I worry about him."

"I understand," Shuu said, "Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

"Danke, doctor," Klavier replied. With that, he quickly left the room and the prison. He would have went back to the Prosecutor's office, but he had to talk to a certain defense attorney about something.

…

"I'm telling you, Apollo, if came to that, Santa would easily take the Easter Bunny in a fight any day!" Phoenix argued stubbornly.

"Well neither one exists anyway, so why are we discussing this?" Apollo wondered, "Besides, this has absolutely nothing to do with what I asked in the first place!"

"Oh. What was your question again?"

Before Apollo could answer, the office door slammed open and a very angry Klavier stormed in. For once, he totally ignored Apollo and stomped right up to Phoenix.

"You!" he growled, pointing an accusing finger in Phoenix's face, "What did you do to my brother?" Phoenix blinked several times at him.

"I'm sorry? What did I do?" he inquired.

"You tell me, Herr Wright!" Klavier hissed, "Kristoph told me you visited him yesterday and tormented him with memories of the past. Of his failures. And now he's really depressed. What did you say to him!?"

Phoenix's eyes widened and he casted a quick glance at Apollo, then Trucy and Athena. "It wasn't my intention to upset him," he said, dodging the question, "I just wanted to see if we could reconcile a little, but it didn't really go well."

"I'll say," Klavier scoffed. He folded his arms and glared at Phoenix. "Please do me a favor, Herr Wright, and don't go to see him again. I don't know if he would be able to take it."

"Noted," Phoenix sighed.

Klavier nodded and turned to leave, but then suddenly he caught sight of Apollo and went over to him. A charming smile entered his face as he approached.

"Guten tag, Forehead," Klavier greeted, "How are you?"

Apollo sighed. "I'm still busy, Gavin," he said, "I can't really afford to talk right now."

Klavier frowned. "You never have time for me, schatzi!" he whined, "It's like you don't care about me anymore!" Apollo rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you would stop coming by while I'm working," he pointed out.

"So you're saying you do want to hang out with me?" Klavier asked hopefully.

_Ack! Why did I say that?_ "Klavier, can I please just get back to work?" Apollo begged.

"Of course, schatzi," he replied, smiling that charming smile, "We must have lunch together this week. Then we can talk about your coworkers behind their backs."

"Excuse me?" Athena called from her desk.

Klavier winked at Apollo. "See you later, schatzi." And without giving Apollo time to reply, he left. Apollo slammed his head on his desk.

"What did I just agree to?" he wondered.

**I'm trying to set things up for the future in a way that seems natural and not too obvious. Hopefully that'll go well. I'm usually more of a spur-of-the-moment writer and am not used to writing mysteries. So this is a new experience for me. Anyway, please leave a comment while I work on the next chapter. Also, finally got to the second game with my friends. Which means hopefully I'll be able to write Richard Wellington more accurately.**


	10. Stay Far Away

**Finally going to have more hi-jinx with the inmates today. Yippee! Hopefully I can make cohesive plot for this chapter.**

**Chapter 10 – Stay Far Away**

_It's getting worse here every day. The guards are abusive and ignore our needs. Engarde won't leave me alone. The other inmates range from kind of annoying to insufferable. And Wright's visit did nothing but bring back horrible memories and reminders of what I've lost. I can't believe I used to share my bed with him, let alone convinced myself I had any sort of feelings for him. I wish I had told-_

"Hey handsome, whatchya writin'?" Matt interrupted Kristoph's writing.

Kristoph cringed. Ever since Engarde had tried to molest him in his sleep those few nights ago, he had been very weary around his cellmate and tried to avoid him as much as possible. At mealtimes he got two of the other inmates that regularly sat with them to sit on either side of him so Matt couldn't sit next to him.

"It's none of your business," Kristoph hissed at Matt. He closed his journal, not wanting Engarde to peak at it, and slid it under his cot. With a sigh, he laid down, hoping to relax for a few minutes before they were forced to hang out in the cafeteria for "activity time."

Kristoph rather hated this time. He felt it rather pointless to get free time. They already had "outside time" for that. Besides, he didn't want to socialize with the other inmates. He just wanted to sit in his cell and read.

He hissed at Engarde every time he tried to get close until they were let out of their cells. They were led to the cafeteria where for the next hour the inmates had free reign of the cafeteria and the surrounding rooms. They were still closely monitored by guards, however.

As the inmates dispersed to find something to do to relieve their boredom, Kristoph went to a nice quiet corner of the room with a book to read. It was one of John Grisham's many courtroom novels because, try as he might, he just couldn't let go of the lawyer inside him.

Just as he was getting to one particularly tense scene, he heard someone coming towards him and looked up with annoyance. He was surprised to find that it wasn't Engarde for once, but Richard Wellington. He watched as the pompous man took a seat next to him.

"Don't mind me," he said to Kristoph, "I'm just trying to get away from Sahwit. If I have to listen to one more of his 'full-proof escape plans' I'm going to lose it."

Kristoph stared at him for a moment before going back to his book. A moment of silence passed before Richard spoke again.

"I don't know about you, but I have a great future planned for myself when I get out of here," he said boastfully, "Sure, a murder on my record may look bad, but I can easily fix that. I'll be the greatest student at whichever university I choose!"

"Aren't you in your thirties?" Kristoph muttered. Richard wasn't listening, though, and rambled for a few more seconds.

"Anyway, what about you?" Wellington asked, "What are you going to do when you get out of here?" Kristoph cast him a stern look.

"I'm not getting out of here," he hissed, "I have a life sentence. I was on death row before they got rid of the death penalty."

Richard gulped and bowed his head, deciding it wise not to say anything more. Kristoph sighed and for a moment he thought he was going to get some peace for once. But of course life hated him so Matt Engarde came over to them a mere couple of seconds later.

"Hey there, handsome!" Engarde greeted, "Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only 'ten' I 'see!'"

Kristoph decided not to dignify that with a response and merely rolled his eyes. Richard gave Matt a disgusted look.

"That line was terrible!" he scowled. Matt just ignored him and sat down across from Kristoph.

"Do you mind?" he growled at Engarde, "In case you haven't noticed, I've been trying to distance myself from you!"

"Oh, I don't mind at all," Matt said in a dreamy voice, staring at him through half-lidded eyes.

As Kristoph glared at him, Richard leaned over. "I don't think you should use big words," he whispered, "They seem to confuse him."

Kristoph sighed with annoyance. All he wanted to do was quietly read. Was that too much to ask? And now he could see Gant walking towards them with some weird craft project in his hands.

"Afternoon, gents," he greeted as he sat down at the table with the three of them, "Gavvy, Beefy, Touché." Engarde shook his head and gave him a confused look.

"Wait, are you referring to me?" he asked. Gant chuckled.

"Of course! Who else would I be talking about? The name totally fits!" he pointed out.

"I don't get it," Matt said dumbly.

"Oh my god, you're so stupid," Kristoph hissed, rubbing his eyes.

Richard sneered but didn't say anything and simply returned to what he was doing. As if suddenly realizing where he was sitting, Matt glared at him.

"Um, excuse me, you're sitting in my spot!" he glowered. Welling looked up and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uh, I don't think so," he said calmly, "I was at this table first, I sat down first. Also, Gavin doesn't like you."

Matt puffed out his lower lip. He raised a finger and pointed at Richard, clearly about to insult him or something, when Frank Sahwit came over and slid onto the bench, throwing an arm around Richard, much to his chagrin.

"Here's where you've been, Richie!" he exclaimed, completely oblivious to Richard's murderous glares, (it seemed Kristoph wasn't the only one who wanted to kill his cellmate), "I've been looking all over for you! I thought you were hiding from me!"

"I was hiding from you," Richard muttered.

"You sure can't take a hint, can you Sahwsy?" Gant teased, an eyebrow shooting up. Frank looked at him, confused.

"Seriously? 'Sahwsy?' That's the nickname you came up with for me?" he asked.

"Better than the first one I came up with," Gant confessed.

"Will all of you either shut up or go away?" Kristoph suddenly growled at them, "I'm trying to read and it's very hard to do with all of your pointless chattering."

"Don't worry, Gavvy!" Gant exclaimed, "We can be quiet! Right guys? I didn't make my way up to former police chief by talking all the time! No sir, I know how to follow orders and when to be quiet. When someone tells me to shut up I not only shut up I-"

_He's doing this on purpose, I swear,_ Kristoph thought with anger. Slamming his book shut, he stood up, left the table and went to find somewhere quieter to sit and read. The others watched him leave.

"Was it something I said?" Gant wondered.

Kristoph went to a dark corner of the cafeteria where no one else was. It wasn't exactly ideal for reading, but it was quiet. And if anyone tried to approach him he cast a quick glare at them. Finally it seemed he could get some peace and quiet for a while. He didn't even notice when someone came and quietly sat next to him.

"Just can't stay away from the courtroom, can you Mr. Gavin?" said a quiet voice next to him, startling him. He looked over and saw Dr. Shuu smiling pleasantly at him, his hands folded neatly in front of him.

"I didn't hear you come over," Kristoph muttered. Shuu's smile widened slightly.

"I am like a ninja," he said, "You will never hear me coming."

Kristoph would have pointed out the mysterious music that seemed to follow him everywhere that would have made him a very poor ninja but decided it unwise and chose not to.

"Not to be disrespectful, doctor, but did you need something from me?" he decided to ask.

"Actually, I did," Shuu replied, "Your brother came to my office a day ago to check on your medications and he expressed concerns that your stay in prison might be causing you some stress and rise in your depression levels. So, I thought we could schedule an appointment for you to come to my office so I can assess you."

Kristoph felt his chest tighten. He always hated talking about his personal life and he hated admitting that there was something wrong with himself even more. The fact that he could possibly have to take even more medication made him nervous. But it was true. He had gotten more depressed since his privileges were taken away and having Engarde as a cellmate didn't make things any better. He swallowed.

"Ok," he said, "I guess we can do that."

Shuu smiled at him. "Excellent," he replied, "How about you come by tomorrow in the afternoon? I'll get a guard to escort you." He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. "In the meantime, please fill this out before tomorrow so that I may properly asses you." He handed Kristoph the materials, gave him a small smile, then stood up and left.

As he left, Kristoph looked at the paper. It was one of those sheets that determined how depressed one was. He remembered filling them out all the time when he visited his old doctor. After a while he had stabilized and even got to an acceptable place, but now his depression had gotten bad again. With a sigh, he filled it out right away before going back to his book.

Where at that moment, the warning siren suddenly went off, signaling that a prisoner was trying to escape. The guards started shouting at everyone, telling them to stop what they were doing and get to the floor. With an angry sigh, Kristoph closed his book and slumped to the floor.

He knew this procedure all too well. Whenever a prisoner tried to escape, half the guards tried to catch him while the other guards locked down the prison and made sure the other prisoners didn't try to do the same. The cafeteria was closed and guards came around, shackling everyone's wrists. Kristoph wondered which idiot had tried to make a break for it this time.

"Seriously, Frank?" he heard Richard complain, "You were just here a moment ago and you chose NOW to try to escape?"

_Of course it would Sahwit,_ Kristoph thought angrily, _He would ruin everything._

They quickly caught Frank, but by that time activity time was over and everyone was forced back to their cells and Kristoph had to abandon his book.

…

Kristoph felt nervous as he was escorted to the doctor's office by one of the guards. Thankfully, it wasn't Howe who was escorting him for once. Which was nice, because that meant he knew he wasn't going to be abused. The guard led him up to the doctor's office, where "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies" seemed to playing softly inside and knocked on the door. There was a quiet answer and the guard pulled Kristoph inside.

Dr. Shuu was no where in sight when they entered. Confused, the guard looked around. "Um… doctor?" he called out.

"Yes?" a voice next to them asked quietly, startling them. The guard regained his breath before answering.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," he muttered, "I brought the prisoner like you asked."

"Very good," Shuu replied with a small nod, "You may go now. Don't worry about leaving him with me. I'm sure I'll be fine."

The guard looked like he wanted to argue but decided against it and left the two of them alone. Shuu gave Kristoph a gentle smile as soon as he left.

"Have a seat, Mr. Gavin," he instructed, "I'll be with you in a moment. I just need to finish organizing my medicine cabinet. The medical board just sent me some experimental new drug and I'm trying to figure out how to get rid of it."

"Why? What kind of drug is it?" Kristoph wondered as he took a seat in one of the chairs for patients. Despite no longer being an attorney, he couldn't help but be curious about stuff like this.

"Oh, some new sleep aide that's supposed to calm and relax patients and puts them out like a lamp," Shuu explained, "They sent it out to a bunch of prisons across the country because the company that developed it want us to test it out on rowdy prisoners instead of test groups like companies normally would. The problem is that it doesn't mix well with a lot of common medications used for things like depression, schizophrenia, and bi-polar."

He closed the medicine cabinet and turned to Kristoph. "Also, while I get a thrill out of scaring my patients, I would never drug them without their consent," he added, "Which is basically what they want me to do. So now this drug is just taking up space."

"Pity," Kristoph sighed, "I would recommend pouring them down the drain or throwing them out, but that can have their own consequences. What kind of effects does mixing this drug have?" As if he would ever need to know this, but he could help himself.

"According to the notes they sent me, dizziness, headaches, light-headedness, weak-kneed, nausea, oh and you wake up feel more tired than when you went to bed," Shuu told him, "Some sleep-aide, huh?"

"I'll say," Kristoph agreed, "Though maybe you could slip some to Engarde so I don't have to worry about him at night." Shuu chuckled at that and walked over to him.

"All right, enough about that. Let's get your examination out of the way."

**Eh, I would include the examination, but I think that would be boring. I think I can get in a few more chapters before the main plot finally kicks off, so look forward to that. In the meantime, please leave a comment! I love your support!**


	11. Quite the Connection

**I need to write a timeline for this story or something so I can better get a grasp on what I want to do to get to the main plot. But until I do I guess I have to wing it.**

**Chapter 11 – Quite the Connection**

Klavier lay awake in his king sized bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had started to feel quite lonely recently. He hated going to bed alone every night and he really didn't want to fill that loneliness with random hookups. When he was younger and felt lonely he would crawl into Kristoph's bed and snuggle up to his older brother and fall asleep. Obviously, this was no longer an option.

Sighing, he got out of bed and wandered out to his living room. Klavier didn't live in a house, he lived in a penthouse apartment which suited him just fine. He remembered how Kristoph used to own a house all by himself (well, himself and his dog) and wondered how he kept himself from going insane. Then again, Klavier did stop by quite a bit and he remembered how Phoenix Wright seemed to be at Kristoph's house ninety percent of the time. Now that he thought about it, Wright had probably been there all the time to…

"Aw damn it, Herr Wright!" Klavier cursed out loud, "Why did you have to reveal that to me?"

With a loud sigh, he flopped down on his couch and stared at the phone. Was there anyone he could call and talk to at this late hour? He wasn't sure who would be awake right now at one am. Who did he most want to talk to if they were awake? A single person came to mind and Klavier dialed his number, hoping he was still awake.

"Hello, Apollo Justice speaking," the slightly tired but clearly awake voice sounded. Klavier grinned to himself.

"Hallo Herr Forehead," he greeted, "I couldn't sleep and I was wondering if you could help me out." He heard Apollo sigh-groan.

"Really? You didn't have anyone else you could call except me?" he wondered.

"Not really," Klavier replied, "Kristoph and Daryan are in prison and my other two bandmates moved to different states. And detective Skye doesn't like me. What I'm saying is I don't have as many options as you think I do, Forehead."

"Mmrph," was Apollo's grumbled reply.

"So, what's up?" Klavier asked brightly. Apollo made some incomprehensible noise.

"I was reading through some past case files," he answered at last, "I couldn't sleep myself and sometimes reading through them helps me nod off."

"Ooh! Any we worked on together?" the prosecutor wondered excitedly.

"No. They're files I got from your brother's office when it closed," Apollo explained, "I got them because no one else wanted them. Well, Lus seemed determined to try to keep everything for some reason, but I managed to get the case files."

Klavier had no idea who "Lus" was, but he figured he was someone whom had worked for Kristoph. "Which case are you looking at?" he decided to ask.

"It's a case Mr. Gavin and I worked while we were in New York City," Apollo told him, "We were on a business trip and we happened to stumble upon a murder while we were there. Mr. Gavin knew that the young lady accused of the crime was innocent, so he took her case."

"How did he know that?" Klavier wondered.

"Well, we met the woman on a subway train and she didn't seem like a killer," Apollo answered, "But that's not all. The murder took place at a station where we happened to get off at. When we came across the crime scene, the victim, who was apparently her ex-boyfriend, had been shot and she had blood on her dress and hands. The gun was laying a few feet away, but there were no fingerprints on it. That's what made Mr. Gavin wonder if she had really done it."

Klavier thought about it for a moment, trying to recreate it in his head. "I'm guessing the blood on her dress was blood splatter from when the victim was shot," he said.

"Yup."

"Ah! I see!" Klavier exclaimed, "The woman couldn't have fired the gun or wiped off the fingerprints because she had blood on her hands! If she had, there would have been blood on the gun!"

"Exactly," Apollo said, "That's what Mr. Gavin said as well. And the woman was really shaken up about it, too. She told us that she had gotten off the train and was heading back up to the streets when she was confronted by her ex. He started yelling at her, saying they should get back together when suddenly a shot rang out and he fell over, dead. Then a gun was just thrown in front of her and she heard someone running off."

"Wow," Klavier murmured, "So, did you guys win?" Apollo scoffed.

"Of course we won!" he huffed, "It's Mr. Gavin! Before _that _trial, have you ever known your brother to lose a case?"

Klavier couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Ja, you're right about that one," he laughed, "Kristoph always bragged to me how even the Great Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth couldn't match up to his win record. The douche."

Apollo suddenly made a strange sound from the back of his throat that sounded like an attempt to contain laughter. "Did you just call your brother a douche?" he asked.

"Ja?"

Suddenly the other end of the phone was filled with laughter and Klavier had to hold his phone away from his ear. He smiled slightly as he did so. Well, if nothing else at least he finally got Apollo to laugh at something he said.

The two stayed up talking for quite a while before they both fell asleep on the line.

…

Kristoph had a headache. Tigre and Atmey had been shouting at each other for two hours straight about who-knows-what and it was getting on his nerves. What were they even arguing about? Why weren't their cellmates doing anything about them? Or the guards?

"Ugh, my head," he groaned quietly, "It feels like it's going to burst."

"Problem, handsome?" Engarde called from across the cell. Kristoph rolled his eyes.

"It's none of your business, Engarde," he growled. He flopped down on his side with his back turned to Matt. He really didn't want to deal with all of this right now. Why wasn't anyone shutting those two up?

Suddenly there was a loud whack and Luke was silenced. Kristoph breathed a sigh of relief, though he didn't know why von Karma didn't do that earlier. Or Gant could've made Tigre shut up. Would've saved him a lot of torment.

When they were let out for lunch, Kristoph was rather surprised when Daryan and his cellmate joined them. Didn't Daryan kind of hate him? Or seemed to at least?

"Hey guys!" Grant greeted, "What's up?"

"This one wouldn't stop nagging me to be more 'sociable,'" Daryan growled, dropping his tray on the table and sitting next to Luke Atmey. He nodded at his cellmate who sat across from him.

"And who might you be?" Godot wondered, "I don't recognize you at all."

"It doesn't matter who I am," the cellmate replied, "All you need to know is that I've done some horrible things and I'm paying for my crimes."

"Won't tell us, eh?" Gant said, "Well we have to give you a name, so I'll just call you Misty!"

"Wait! Don't tell me!" Godot exclaimed before Gant could say anything further. He folded his hands in front of his face and thought for a moment. "You're calling him 'Misty' because he's mysterious and won't tell us anything."

"Hey! You're really good at this, Waiting!" Gant praised.

_Someone shoot me,_ Kristoph thought to himself. Matt had managed to worm his way back to sitting next to him, pressing hard against him. And Sahwit's elbows were digging into his arm.

"Misty" sighed. "Fine, call me what you want," he said, "I just wish to maintain peace while I serve out my sentence."

Kristoph really wondered what this man's backstory was, but it was clear he wasn't going to give them anything. He probably didn't tell Daryan anything either. Not that Crescend would talk to him anyway.

"You remind me of Godot here," Redd White said loudly because he had no volume control, "Acting like you're not preposterously upset at being here! You can't possibly enjoy it!"

"Who said I enjoy it?" Misty wondered, "I simply said I want to maintain peace. Wouldn't want to devolve into one of those cliché prison brawls." He cast a look at Daryan.

"What? What did I do?" he asked with a slight snarl, "I've just been minding my own business!"

Kristoph scoffed. "Yeah right," he muttered, "And attacking me." Daryan glared at him but said nothing.

"You know, maybe we should get an anger management group started in this prison," Gant offered, "I know Tigey here would benefit from it and from what I've seen you have a pretty short temper, Chrissy!"

"I do not!" Daryan snapped at him.

"This prison doesn't really seem to be sufficiently staffed or stocked with the resources we need to rehabilitate when we get out of here," Misty muttered, "I wonder why?"

They were all silent for a moment, contemplating. Then Atmey suddenly shouted, startling them.

"Zvarri! I've got it!" he exclaimed.

"And what've you got, Atoms?" Gant wondered.

Luke gave him a confused look for a moment before speaking. "They're doing it on purpose!" he concluded, "They're purposefully purloining people to prolong our stay here and make sure we never get out! And if we do we're put right back in! Zvarri!"

"Ignoring the fact that 'purloined' doesn't mean what you think it means," Godot commented, "I think you're a little off the mark there, Atmey. They may just be understaffed."

"You mock me, counselor, but I know I'm right," Luke scoffed.

"I don't know," von Karma muttered, "He may have a point. The man may be a kompletter dummkopf, but judging by the way the guards treat us, he may not be too far off the mark."

"Thank you," Luke said, proudly lifting his head.

Kristoph rolled his eyes and said nothing. It's not like any of this mattered to him. He was never getting out of here anyway. Unconsciously, he rubbed at the back of his scarred hand, the one that had given him away to Apollo. If it weren't for being found guilty of Misham's murder, he might've stood a chance of someday leaving this place.

When Kristoph allowed his mind to drift back to what the others were saying, he was startled to find they had somehow switched to a completely unrelated topic in the span of ten seconds.

"I'm telling you! It vas destiny!" von Karma was saying, "The elevator doors opened, Gregory Edgeworth was laying there unconscious, and there was a gun! I had to do it!"

"Wait, when you told this story before you said you shot him in self-defense," Richard pointed out, "Now you're claiming it was destiny. Which is it?"

"Ja," von Karma replied simply. They all stared blankly at him for a moment before he continued. "Anyway, the gun was right there! What vas I supposed to do?"

"Oh I don't know, _not _shoot him?" Kristoph answered sardonically.

"Pah! You are all dummkopfs!" von Karma scoffed, "I dare any of you to look me in the eye and tell me I'm crazy!"

"You're crazy," everyone at the table said at once.

"Bah!"

**I was going to add more, but I think this is a pretty funny way to end the chapter. While I was writing this, I did type up a document of things I need to have happen before the main action of the story and thankfully it's not a lot and there are multiple things that can happen in a single chapter. Which means we're finally getting close to the main story! Whoo! Anyway, please leave a comment or an orange because I like oranges.**


	12. The Silence Room

**We're getting closer and closer to THE PLOT! I keep being vague about it, even though the description gives it away. Oh well. Now that Daryan and his cellmate are at the table even MORE shenanigans can happen! Yay! Also, we're going to catch a glimpse of one of the darker secrets of the prison.**

**Chapter 12 – The Silence Room**

"I really wish they would stop sending me this stupid drug," Shuu muttered as Kristoph lounged on one of the beds nearby, "I have no idea how to get rid of it besides dumping it down the drain. None of the prisoners have come to me saying they have trouble sleeping, and even if they did I still wouldn't give this junk to them."

"Maybe you should trick the guards into taking them," Kristoph suggested mischievously, "We could start a prison riot."

Shuu chuckled and shut the medicine cabinet before locking it with a key attached to his belt. He turned back to Kristoph. "Are you trying to start something?" he asked.

"Who, me?" Kristoph replied innocently, "Never!" Shuu scoffed but said nothing. "By the way, thanks for letting me hang out here while you work. I couldn't stand being around Matt Engarde for another moment."

"Of course," Shuu said with a small smile, "You're one of the only people, prisoners or otherwise, I actually find tolerable. You make a pleasant conversation."

"Thank you," Kristoph murmured. This was technically supposed to be a doctor's visit, but there wasn't really much to discuss about his health from last time so Shuu just allowed him to hang out until he had to go back to his cell. For which Kristoph was grateful.

"So, why did you decide to come work at the prison?" he decided to ask the doctor, "Your old job just not exciting enough for you?"

"Partially," Shuu replied, "I used to work at the one of the main hospitals in the city, but I found the work dull and unstimulating, so I came here. I figured working with prisoners would provide me with more of a thrill." He turned to Kristoph with a grin. "Turns out I was right."

Kristoph couldn't tell what he was really implying by that, but he chose not to ask. "What kind of ailments do the prisoners have, may I ask?" he said instead.

"Now, now, you know better than to ask me that," Shuu tsked at him, "Doctor patient confidentiality and all that. Though one of the inmates constantly falls under the delusion that he thinks he's a dolphin. Very sad. And hilarious."

Snickering, Kristoph looked around the room. Shuu's bird was sleeping on its perch in the corner. He wondered how he had managed to get it to be so well trained.

"Are there any other reasons why you decided to come to the prison?" Kristoph wondered, recalling that he seemed to have another reason.

"Oh, yes," Shuu responded, "I came here to get away from a woman who wouldn't stop flirting with me. It was rather annoying and not very conducive to a good work environment. So I left."

"Mm… I can relate a bit," Kristoph said, "I recall having a few employees hit on me quite a bit when I still had a law office. When disciplining them didn't work I had to unfortunately fire them."

Shuu opened his mouth as if to say something but thought better of it and closed it. Instead he just nodded and made some non-committal noise. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but at that moment there was a knock on the door. Without waiting for a response, Andy Howe entered and Kristoph couldn't help but scowl slightly.

Of course _he _was the one who was escorting him back to his cell.

"Gavin," Howe growled, "Back to your cell."

Kristoph hissed with annoyance but stood up and walked over to the guard. Howe grabbed his wrists, squeezing them rather hard as he locked the shackles around them and Kristoph flinched. They heard Shuu tsk.

"Don't hurt him too bad, sir," he called, "Or he'll be back here sooner than I would like."

"Don't tell me what to do," Howe snapped at Shuu, "Know your place doctor!"

Shuu's expression darkened as Howe dragged Kristoph from the room. He roughly pulled Kristoph down the hall towards his cell, barely slowing down to let him catch up.

"You getting friendly with the doctor there, Gavin?" Howe asked snidely. Kristoph didn't reply, instead choosing to focus on not falling over. "Like anyone ever be interested in worthless murderer like you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kristoph muttered. He really didn't. He and the doctor were merely acquaintances at best. Sure, out of every single person in the prison Shuu was the only one Kristoph was actually interested in befriending, but there was nothing wrong with that, right?

They arrived back at the cells where Howe unlocked Kristoph's shackles then practically threw into Matt. He slammed the door shut behind him. Kristoph glared after the guard before going over to his cot and sitting down.

"Why is that guy so nasty to you?" Engarde wondered.

"I don't know," Kristoph sighed, "As far as I know I didn't do anything to him in yet he insists on tormenting me. He seems to focus solely on me."

Matt went over and sat down next to him. He leaned over and rested his head on Kristoph's shoulder, causing him to flinch slightly. He tensed when Matt whispered in his ear.

"I would never treat you that way," he murmured lowly and seductively, "I would treat you nice and gently… and with fiery passion."

Kristoph made a noise of disgust and pushed him away. Matt chuckled. "Come on, babe! Don't be like that! Come on! How about a kiss?" Kristoph scowled at him.

"Stay away from me," he warned. Matt gave him a sexy grin but thankfully backed away.

It wasn't long after that when the prisoners were escorted to dinner. Kristoph sat in between Frank and Richard, making sure that Engarde couldn't sit next to him. He was sure Wellington was relieved to get some time away from his cellmate as well.

For some reason it seemed like Furio Tigre was especially on edge today. Kristoph could see his finger tapping in irritability and if he cared more he would probably ask what was wrong.

Luckily, he didn't have to. "Is something wrong, Furio?" Misty asked the large man, "You seem… upset today."

"Nngh," Tigre made a noise of annoyance, "I didn't get a lotta sleep last night. A certain _someone_ kept me up wit' his lousy singin' an' wouldn't shut up!" He leaned over the table to glare straight at Luke Atmey.

Atmey remained blissfully unaware, chewing his meal, until he suddenly realized everyone was staring at him. "What? What did I do?" he wondered.

"I just told you!" Tigre growled, "You wouldn't stop singin' an' it kept me up last night!"

Luke scoffed. "You are making excuses," he dismissed, "No one else is bothered by it."

Richard nearly choked on his food. "You're joking, right Atmey?" he asked in disbelief, "I tell you nearly every night to put a sock in it!" The Ace Detective ignored him.

"Besides, you are just jealous that your beauty sleep turns into an ugly sleep while mine turns me into the devilishly debonair divine uh… man you see before you!" Atmey bragged.

That seemed to break Tigre. With a roar, he jumped up from his seat and leapt at Luke, growling like a tiger, fingers outstretched. Plates and food went flying everywhere as he went for Atmey's throat and the others just barely got out of the way in time. Luke had just enough time to let out a scream of fright before Tigre was knocking him to the floor.

A furious fight broke out between the two. Or more accurately, Tigre started pummeling Luke. While Kristoph tried to ignore them, the others at the table egged them on. However, it didn't go on for very long before about twenty guards came rushing out and tackled Furio to the ground.

"Grrr! Let me go! Let me go! I din' do anything!" Tigre growled as the guards dragged him off of Atmey and carried him away. Kristoph watched them go with curiosity. Where were they taking him?

"And they never saw him again," Gant said ominously with a big smile on his face.

"Can someone please help me off the floor and escort me to the doctor?" Luke Atmey called from where none of the guards had bothered helping him.

…

When the prisoners went to sleep that night, Tigre still had not returned from wherever the guards had taken him. A feeling of dread filled Kristoph but he hoped he was worrying over nothing. Hopefully Tigre was just in solitary confinement for the night.

Luke Atmey was also still in the doctor's office, so thankfully the block was spared from his obnoxious singing for the night. As Kristoph laid down to sleep he was sure there would be nothing unusual about tomorrow.

When Kristoph woke up it was awfully quiet. Which was very strange. Usually it was rather noisy in the morning. Did Tigre and Atmey not come back yet? Opening his eyes, Kristoph sat up and looked around at the other cells. He could see that Atmey was in his cell asleep. But Tigre was still gone.

"Interested in my cellmate, Gavvy?" Gant called across to him.

"Is he still gone?" Kristoph wondered.

"Yep. He hasn't been back all night," Gant replied but sounded rather unconcerned, "Don't know where they took him. We may never see him again."

"Oh stop with that ominous nonsense!" Daryan called in annoyance, "They probably just put him in solitary confinement for the night!"

As much as he hated to admit it, Daryan was probably right. Just as he was thinking this they were all let out for breakfast. Of course as much as he didn't want it, the usual people sat down with Kristoph.

They were all surprised when the guards escorted Furio Tigre in. And he looked different. His eyes were wide open and fearful. He was cowering slightly, as if afraid that something would attack him. He was definitely not the loud and terrifying man he had been yesterday. There were four guards surrounding him, but it was clear that they were not needed. They brought him over to the others and sat him down next to Gant.

"Now, play nice, Tigre," Howe said in a slightly sinister voice. Then the guards left.

Everyone stared at him, wanting to speaking, but no one daring to ask the question. Finally, though, someone took the plunge.

"What happened to you?" Sahwit asked, "You look like you've seen the ghost of someone you murdered and they told you they would haunt your nightmares! Did that happen to you as well? Because it gets better over time."

"I think that's just you, Sahwsy," Gant pointed out.

Tigre stared blankly at them. "Th-The horror," he whispered, "S-So much p-pain and screamin'."

Gant turned and gave him a confused look. "What was that, Tigey?" he wondered, holding a hand up to his ear, "Didn't quite catch that."

"N-Never go back," Tigre continued, ignoring Gant, "D-Don't let me g-go back. I'll be g-good. I-I promise. D-Don't t-take me back th-there. The Silence Room. C-Can't hear anythin'."

Kristoph felt a sinking feel in his stomach. The Silence Room? What was that? It sounded so… ominous. And foreboding. Normally he liked silence but when it was used in context to something that was obviously some sort of torture room… Kristoph couldn't even imagine what it was like in there.

The other inmates stared at Tigre with wide eyes, obviously concerned. What did they do to him?

"I think we should give Tigre here some time to recover," Godot suggested, "He's obviously been through a lot. We don't want to upset him more."

The others mumbled their agreement. "But what about Luke Atmey?" the man in question piped up, "I was nearly beaten into a pulp yesterday by that brute of a man! Where's my sympathy?"

"SHUT UP, ATMEY!" the entire table yelled at him.

**I like ending chapters on funny lines. So that's where I'm going to end this one. I only have one major thing left to do before the mystery finally hits but it probably won't happen in the next chapter. Probably the one after the next chapter. Anyway, what do you think the Silence Room is? Please leave a comment and let me know your theories!**


	13. Going to Hell

**I can't decide what to do with this chapter. (Frowny face.) I guess I'll try to build up more what's about to happen. That's always fun.**

**Chapter 13 – Going to Hell**

"Bruder, I think I'm in love," Klavier sighed, as he sat across from Kristoph in the visitor's room. Kristoph scoffed.

"Yeah? Who are you 'in love' with this week?" he asked sarcastically, "Some cute barista who happened to look your way and wink when she gave you your coffee this morning?"

Klavier frowned at him. "I'm serious this time, bro!" he insisted, "I've never felt this way before! And I've noticed it for a while now, but I've been kind of nervous to address it."

"Oh?" Kristoph smirked, "And who is the lucky woman who's caught your attention?" Klavier blushed and looked away.

"A-Actually it's not a woman," he admitted. Kristoph raised an eyebrow.

_It's about time he realized his feelings for that attorney! _He thought to himself, _I was ready to tell his own damn emotions to him!_ But to tease him, he wanted to play it off like he had no idea who he was talking about.

"So then who is it?" Kristoph asked, "Who turned my little brother gay?" _And I swear to God, Klavier, if you say someone other than Mr. Justice…_

Klavier didn't answer right away. Like he was ashamed of himself or something. "I-It's Apollo," he finally said.

Even though Kristoph had expected that answer, something unpleasant twisted in his gut. He tried to ignore it in favor of teasing his brother some more. He grinned wickedly at him.

"You're in love with the traitor who got me sent to prison?" he said in a mock critical voice. Klavier gulped.

"Well, I… you see…"

"Jeez, calm down Klavier, I was only speaking in jest," Kristoph told him, "I don't care what you do with your love life. As long as you don't date a murderer or an accountant I don't mind who decide to romance."

Klavier sighed slightly with visible relief. "Danke, bruder," he said, "But I thought you already knew I was bi? You knew I was hooking up with Daryan."

"Yes, I know," Kristoph hissed. Granted, he only knew when Daryan told him, but that wasn't the point. "The man has been asking about you. He keeps wondering who you're hooking up with now. I have to tell him that I don't know what you don't tell me."

Looking rather sheepish, Klavier looked down at the table. "Sorry if he's giving you trouble," he muttered, "It's my fault."

"I know it is, but I won't hold it against you," Kristoph said, "But I would rather not talk about him. After all this time in which I could tell you obviously had feelings for Mr. Justice, how did _you _finally come to that conclusion?"

Klavier looked shocked at his brother's words. He knew the whole time!? "Um, Herr Forehead and I were talking on the phone the other night when I couldn't sleep," he explained, "We talked for hours until we both fell asleep over the phone. That's when I realized I was in love."

Kristoph couldn't help but smirk. "You would realize it that way," he remarked, "It can't be anything typical with you." Klavier grinned at him.

"So, how has it been going with you, bro?" he asked, "Anything new?" Kristoph shrugged.

"Not really," he replied, "The most I have to tell is that I've been hiding out in the doctor's office to avoid Matt Engarde."

"How's that working out for you?" Klavier asked. He knew Engarde was a major source of stress for his brother and he hoped the doctor could help him.

"Fairly well," Kristoph answered, "If anything it helps get the man out of my hair for a while. I don't have to deal with him and his annoyances."

Klavier nodded and opened his mouth to say something but the guard entered at that moment. "Gavin! Time's up! Back to your cell!" Luckily today Howe was not the guard returning Kristoph to his cell, so Klavier didn't have to glare at him.

"See you later, bro!" Klavier called as he was escorted away, "I love you!"

Kristoph managed to stop and turn back to him. He smiled gently. "I love you, too," he said.

…

"Anyone else see the weirdo with the freaky goggles staring at us?" Frank asked the group at dinner later that day. The entire table turned to see who he was talking about and saw the person in question at the next table quickly avert his gaze. Gant chuckled.

"Don't worry," he assured them, "That's Ted Tonate. A couple of years ago he was sort of involved in that courtroom bombing scandal. He wanted to steal a bomb but it ended up blowing up instead. Apparently Wright and his associates exposed him."

"Why is it always Wright?" Engarde grumbled, "Aren't there any other defense attorneys in this city?"

"Well, Gavvy used to be a defense attorney," Gant pointed out, "Before he was arrested. Right, Gavvy?"

Kristoph wasn't really listening to any of them at the moment. He was staring in mild confusion and horror at the food on his tray. What _was _this disgusting abomination of greasy dough topped with tomato sauce, burnt cheese, and other random edible accessories?

"Um, guys? What the hell is this?" he wondered. Daryan looked over at him, confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, "It's pizza. You eat it with your hands." Kristoph immediately gave him a horrified "are you crazy?" look.

"Uh, no. I don't think so," he objected, "No food is meant to be eaten with your hands or fingers. It's unsanitary and gross."

"Have you never eaten pizza before?" Misty wondered, picking his up. Kristoph shuddered.

"No," he replied, "And I refuse to eat any food without utensils. If man were meant to eat with his fingers he wouldn't have invented the fork and knife."

"Sound reasoning," Godot agreed, "Even if I don't necessarily agree with you. For instance, do you eat a burger with a fork and knife?"

Kristoph blinked at him. "Yes," he replied simply.

Before Godot could reply Ted Tonate suddenly came over to their table and sat down next to Matt and Richard. "Good evening, fellow inmates," he greeted, typing on his keyboard, "I was hoping to inquire about the nature of-"

"Why are you talking like that?" Frank suddenly interrupted him. Ted turned to him.

"I do not understand the inquiry," he stated, "If you are referring to my vocabulary, I simply speak with a sophisticated dialogue. If you are talking about my computer, I find it more efficient than speaking with my mouth."

"How could you possibly find it better to use a computer to talk than to just open your mouth?" Kristoph wondered, "Even if you type really fast, talking is much easier. And it doesn't make you look smarter. If anything, it makes you look pretentious and stupid."

"Shows what you know," Ted shot back, "I'll have you know that I can type at speeds of up to-"

"Hey guys," Richard suddenly said, leaning over, "Look at what I can make Tonate say!" He started rapidly typing on Ted's arm computer, causing him to constantly repeat the phrase "I like to wear woman's clothing" over and over until Ted angrily snatched his arm away. The table erupted into snickering.

"I do not have to stand for this!" Ted declared, "I am Ted Tonate! Lead expert on the bomb squad who can take apart and put together any bomb in no time flat!"

"Was that before or after you blew up the courthouse?"

"That wasn't me!" Tonate insisted, "That was someone else! All I did was attempt to steal a bomb, kill a detective, frame a girl, and assault an attorney!"

"Oh, that's _all _you did!" Atmey said with a roll of the eyes.

"You framed someone else for your crimes," Misty hissed at Ted, "And not only that you assaulted someone? Was it the attorney on the case?" Ted swallowed nervously.

"Um, yes," he replied, "Do you fellows know of a lad by the name of Apollo Justice?"

Instantly, anger flared up inside Kristoph. He dug his nails into the table, trying not to glare too strongly at the man. Daryan, on the other hand, perked up immediately.

"Apollo Justice?" he repeated, "I hate that guy! He's the one who got me thrown in jail! So, you decked him one, huh? Nice!"

"Indeed," Tonate replied.

Kristoph would have loved to give the guy a piece of his mind, but dinner ended at that point. As the prisoners were being escorted back to their cells, von Karma kept his eyes on Ted.

"Call me old fashioned, but there is something about that guy that rubs me the wrong way," he muttered to the others, "Something about all that technology."

"Whatever!" Daryan dismissed, "I just found my new best friend!"

Kristoph tried to not cast a side glare at him but failed.

…

A figure silently walked down the corridor, holding the bottle of drugs securely in his pocket. No one would question him if they came across him. He was allowed to go wherever he wanted. He had put on special shoes that wouldn't echo or make noise in the concrete halls of the prison. Though he was allowed to be here, he didn't want to be discovered.

He came up to Kristoph and Matt's cell and silently unlocked it with the key had taken. He stole inside and as quietly as he could, took one of the pills out the bottle and slipped it down Matt's throat. Then he locked the door and fled the scene before anyone could wake up.

There was a moan from Matt. He woke up feeling… strange. Very strange. Groaning, he sat up and looked around. Everyone else was still asleep, including Kristoph.

Ah, Kristoph. What a handsome man. Even now Matt could feel himself getting… aroused. Painfully so, actually. In fact, he had never felt so lustful and horny before. Panting slightly, he crept over to where Kristoph slept and stood over him, fantasizing about doing him.

Heavy breathing is what woke Kristoph. Blinking a few times. He reached over and grabbed his glasses and put them on, wondering what woke him up. And then he saw Matt towering over him. And before he could open his mouth to ask what he was doing, Engarde pounced.

**Cliffhanger! Sorry for the kind of a short chapter** **but hopefully this thrilling cliffhanger will keep you in suspense until the next chapter. Until then, please leave a comment!**


	14. That Boy is a Monster

**Trigger warning: Attempted rape in this chapter!**

**Get ready. This is a heavy chapter. It's also the longest one yet.**

**Chapter 14 – That Boy is a Monster**

Engarde was instantly on top of Kristoph, throwing his own shirt off, as they both fell to the floor. Before Kristoph could protest or even figure out what was going on, Matt had his mouth covering his, kissing him hard. He ground his hips into Kristoph's and he gasped with disturbed surprise with how hard the other one was.

Matt worked his own pants and underwear off and now he was on top of Kristoph completely naked. The ex-attorney shuddered and pushed Matt away from him, but he didn't get off. But now he could see how lust-filled Engarde's eyes were.

"HELP!" Kristoph shouted, trying to wake up anyone or draw the guards' attention, "Guards! Anyone! Please, help me!"

"Aw, there's no need for that, handsome," Matt cooed, "I'm about to make you feel real good."

He reached down to start taking off Kristoph's shirt, but Kristoph grabbed his arms, desperately trying to stop him. Meanwhile, across the hall, Kristoph's shout had awoken Godot and White.

"Ugh, what's with the racket?" Godot muttered. He sat up and looked around, wondering who yelled. Then he spotted Kristoph and Matt and startled slightly. What were they doing? He got up and went to the bars to get a better look. His stomach dropped.

"H-Hey! Engarde! What the hell do you think you're doing?" he scolded.

"What? What's he doing?" Redd White grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"See for yourself!" Godot told him, then turned back, "Guards! We need a guard here! Anyone!"

As Godot shouted, more of the inmates started waking up to see what was going on. Even though it was dark, there was still enough light to see what was happening. And what was happening was that Engarde was trying to pin Kristoph's wrists down while trying to remove his shirt at the same time while Kristoph fought against him and tried to throw him off. It was a constant back-and-forth struggle. Matt tried to use one hand to keep both of Kristoph's wrists down so he could use the other one to unbutton his shirt, but he wasn't strong enough. As soon as he moved one hand off, Kristoph would try to shove him off. Not helping was Matt's constant grinding of his hips into the man below him.

"What the _FUCK_ Engarde!?" Tigre snarled from his cell, "Stop that! Dos yous have any idea what they'll do ta ya if they catch ya tryin' ta _rape _another prisoner?"

"Where are the guards?" Gant wondered, "Why aren't they stopping this? Are we not shouting loud enough? Come on, Touché! Get off of Gavvy already!"

"Can it with the nicknames, Gant!" Von Karma growled, "This is serious! Gavin is in great die schwierigkeiten!"

"I concur," Luke Atmey agreed, "We need to the guards' attention somehow."

"What's going on?" Richard called down from his cell, "Why do we need to get the guards' attention?"

"Matt Engarde has gone crazy!" White exclaimed, "He's completely naked and has mounted Kristoph Gavin and is attempting to get his clothes off!"

"Oh my God!" Frank swore, "What's wrong with him?"

"We don't know!" Gant admitted, "We just know that we have to get the guards in here to stop him!"

At that, the group of inmates all started shouting for the guards, calling for help, desperately trying to get any of them in there. While that was happening, Kristoph was starting to grow tired from trying to keep Matt's hands off him. Matt, however, seemed full of energy and wasn't slowing down at all. He pinned Kristoph's wrists down again and leaned down to kiss him hard on the lips. He was wearing him down.

"What da hell is going on here?" Tigre growled as he watched the scene in desperation, "Where the fuck are those guards and why aren't dey responding to our calls?"

Gant stared in despair at the scene before him then looked at his cellmate. "This isn't working," he decided, "Clearly the guards don't care about our pleas for help. We have to take a more direct approach."

"Waddya have in mind?" Tigre asked.

"Do you think you can bend those bars?"

Tigre gave him a look then inspected the bars that held them. They looked sturdy, of course, but he was a very strong man. He used to bend iron bars to intimidate people who didn't pay back their loans. He could probably do it.

"Yeah, I think I can. Why?" he wondered.

"I want you to bend them enough so you can squeeze out of here," Gant explained, "Then one of two things will happen. The alarm will sound signaling that you tried to break out, and you will either have enough time to go over to their cell and do the same to stop Engarde, or the guards will all come to stop you, but hopefully we'll be able to show them what's going on."

Furio hesitated. It sounded like a good plan, but he was nervous. What if when they caught him they sent him back to… _that _room again? He didn't think he could handle it. But then again… he looked back to where Engarde had pinned Kristoph's wrists down yet again. He wasn't prepared to sit here and watch Gavin get raped while there was something he could do about it.

With a low primal growl, Tigre grabbed the bars of the cell and started slowly bending them out of shape. He managed to snap some of them out and squeezed through before rushing over to the other cell. He was vaguely aware of an alarm going off and a red light swirling around, but he ignored it as he ripped open the cell door.

Engarde didn't even seem to notice Tigre was there until the tiger man was pulling him off his victim. He clawed at the air, desperately reaching for Kristoph as he lay on the floor, gasping for air. As Tigre restrained Engarde, keeping him well away from Kristoph, a whole rush of guards came charging into the hall all at once.

"It's about time!" Von Karma growled at them as they headed to Engarde and Gavin's cell.

A couple of guards took over restraining Matt and two more took Tigre by the arms, not bothering to ask what had happened. As they were escorted away, none of the guards bothered looking down at Kristoph, who still laid in a heap on the floor. The guards left and all was quiet except for Kristoph's harsh breathing.

"…Gavin? Counselor? Are you all right?" Atmey asked him when he didn't get up.

"Did they take Engarde away?" Wellington wondered, "It's kind of hard to see from up here."

"They did," Misty answered, "They also took Tigre, even though he was only helping. They didn't even ask what was going on. They just left poor Gavin lying there."

"Also, I could just walk out of my cell right now if I wanted to," Gant pointed out, "Guess they didn't notice that little detail."

"Maybe you should go and make sure Gavin is okay," Godot pointed out, "Since you can and their door is kind of busted."

Before Gant could move, however, the hallway door opened and they all fell silent. They were all rather surprised when Dr. Shuu Iwamine appeared. Hadn't he gone home for the night? They watched as he went into Kristoph's cell and crouched down next to him.

"Are you all right, Kristoph?" Shuu asked him quietly.

"…No."

"Would you like to come back to my office to recover?"

"…Please."

Carefully, Shuu bent down and pulled Kristoph to his feet. He put an arm around him to keep him up and guided him out of the cell. The others silently watched them leave.

"Thank goodness someone cares about him," Luke muttered after they had left, "But it's odd. What is the doctor still doing here at this hour? He doesn't live here, does he?"

"Don't be a dummkopf," von Karma scoffed, "Of course he doesn't!"

…

"Here," Shuu said as Kristoph laid on one of the beds, shaking slightly, "I made you some tea. It should help relax you."

Kristoph slowly sat up and took the cup from him. "Thank you," he murmured, taking a sip. His shivering started to go down and he sighed. Tea always made him feel better. When he was still an attorney he often drank it when he had a particularly difficult case.

"Are you doing any better?" Shuu asked, "What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

Shuddering, Kristoph was silent for a moment. "Engarde… attacked me," he muttered, "It was like he was drugged or something. He was completely naked and he was trying to…" He stopped, unable to say it.

"Hmm… that is unusual," Shuu mused, "From what you say it does seem like he was drugged. I can't think of why he would suddenly decide to do something like that out of nowhere in the middle of the night. Hold on a second."

He walked over to his medicine cabinet and unlocked it. He did a quick scan of its contents before locking it back up. "Not that I would have anything like that, but I don't think they obtained it from me," he concluded, "Whoever it was must've brought the drug from home."

Kristoph nodded but didn't say anything. If someone drugged Engarde to make him so lustful, why? Why would they want him to suffer like that? It didn't make sense.

…Unless someone was seeking revenge on him. But why? He was in jail. Wasn't that punishment enough? He also couldn't think of anyone who would want to take justice against him. Vera, maybe, but she didn't seem the type. Then who?

"Are you comfortable?" Shuu suddenly asked, breaking Kristoph from his thoughts. He blinked at the doctor.

"Oh, uh, yes I am," he replied, "Why is this bed so much nicer than the others?"

"That's my personal bed," Shuu explained, "I got it put in here in case there was an inmate that needed overnight treatment, like your friend Luke Atmey."

"He's not my friend," Kristoph grumbled under his breath.

"Sure, ok," Shuu said in a slightly mocking voice, "By the way, if you like I can set you up with a trauma counselor. When something like this happens it's best to make sure you don't spiral further into despair."

"That… would be nice," Kristoph replied, "I'll think about it. I don't really like talking about my personal life with strangers."

"I understand," Shuu said, with a nod, "But think about it."

Kristoph fell silent. He wanted to talk about something to get his mind off his traumatic experience. He looked over at Shuu.

"May I ask you a question?" he said, "Why do you have a Japanese name when you're not Japanese?"

"How do you know I'm not Japanese?" Shuu wondered with a smirk, "Anyway, I was an orphan raised by Japanese-Americans. I didn't have a name when they found me, so they gave me one. My first name, my given name is Shuu and my last name, my family name is Iwamine. I'm sort of used to introducing myself as both Shuu Iwamine and Iwamine Shuu."

He reached over and picked up his own cup of tea. "Now that you know the origin of my name, may I ask about yours? It's German, but I don't like to make assumptions."

"My family originated from Germany, though no one is actually German anymore," Kristoph explained, "We've spent several generations in America. The only one who speaks any German is my brother Klavier, and that's only because he studied abroad for several years."

"Hmm, I met your brother. He seemed nice," Shuu commented, "Easy on the eyes, but maybe not as handsome as- Anyway, you should probably get some rest. You've had a traumatic experience and were awoken in the middle of the night. You must be tired."

Kristoph gave him a slightly confused look but didn't argue with him. He gave back the teacup before laying down and falling into an uneasy sleep.

…

He probably should've expected to be plagued by nightmares, but that didn't stop Kristoph from dreading it. He was chained to a wall, completely helpless as Engarde stood in front of him, grinning with lust. Kristoph tried to struggle out of his chains while Engarde calmly undressed himself. Then he walked over to Kristoph and started undoing his shirt. Kristoph tried to shout for help or to tell him to stop, but that's when he realized that he had no voice.

"Don't worry, handsome," Engarde said in a strangely warped voice, "No need to fear. I'll take good care of you. Just relax."

He finished taking off Kristoph's clothes so that he was completely exposed and he trembled. Engarde smiled a lustful smile. He stepped even closer so that their naked bodies were touching. Matt leaned forward and whispered in Kristoph's ear.

"You're about to enter a world of pleasure, my love," he breathed.

Engarde thrusted forward and Kristoph woke up, gasping and shivering. He grabbed his chest over his heart where it was beating faster than it ever had before. He stared around the darkened room, eyes wide. He knew it had just been a dream, but it just felt so real.

"Kristoph, are you all right?" a quiet voice asked next to him. He looked over and saw Shuu sitting next to the bed. He looked concerned and slightly annoyed at the same time.

"I… I had a nightmare," Kristoph confessed lowly.

"Oh dear," Shuu murmured, "Nightmares are never fun. Will you be all right?"

Kristoph hesitated and put his hand over his heart again. It was slowly returning to its proper rhythm. "Yes. I think I'll be ok," he answered, "It was just a nightmare. I've had them before. It's no big deal."

"If you say so," Shuu said, still looking concerned. Kristoph gave him a side look.

"Something wrong, doctor?" he asked. Shuu sighed.

"While you were asleep I went to try to find where they took Engarde," he told him, "I wanted to do a blood test on him to see if he was indeed drugged and what kind of drug it was. Then maybe we would be closer to finding out what happened. But that fat excuse for a warden and his lover _denied_ me! Can you believe that!?"

"Why would they do that?" Kristoph wondered, "You're the doctor!"

"I don't know!" Shuu grumbled, "There shouldn't be anything in this prison I don't know about medically! Why would they do this to me?"

Why _would _they do something like that? What were Dewey Watchum and Andy Howe hiding?

…

Klavier didn't know if he should be worried or not. The last time Kristoph had called him to prison it had been a non-emergency. And while he was perfectly happy to visit his brother more often, he couldn't afford to visit him every day if that's what he was going to ask. He had work to do! Edgeworth would get annoyed if he left work every day to visit his convicted brother.

But then maybe Kristoph actually had an emergency this time. What if he was actually in trouble? And that's why Klavier didn't know whether or not he should be worried.

When Klavier arrived at the prison, instead of being escorted to the visiting room he was brought to the doctor's office. A cold stone of fear dropped into his gut. Oh God! Something was deathly wrong with his brother!

As soon as Klavier entered the room he gasped with horror. In front of him was a hospital bed with a white sheet covering an unmoving body. His _brother's _unmoving body!

"NO! Mein armer bruder!" he cried, throwing himself at the bed, "How could this happen to you? If only I had made it in time! You would still be alive!"

Shuu stood the side, watching Klavier's meltdown with curiosity. He pulled out a notepad and pencil and started writing. "Interesting…" he muttered to himself.

Kristoph, meanwhile, was sitting on Shuu's bed, sipping tea, and giving his brother a confused look. "Um, Klavier?" he said slowly. Klavier started slightly.

"B-Bruder?" he breathed, looking up to the ceiling, "Are you speaking to me from… above?" Kristoph gave a massive sigh.

"First of all, Klavier, if I were dead, I doubt I would end up there," he pointed out, "Second, and most importantly, I'm not dead! Look to your left!"

Blinking, Klavier looked and jumped a bit; whether from joy or horror it was hard to tell. "Kristoph! You're alive!" he exclaimed.

"Yes. I told you this," Kristoph replied calmly.

Klavier went over to him and looked conflicted about whether to kneel in front of him or to sit next to him on the bed. He eventually decided to grab a chair and drag it over. "So, what did you call me for?" he asked, "And why are you in the doctor's office?"

Kristoph was silent for a few moments before turning to Shuu. "Would you mind giving us some privacy for a few minutes?" he requested.

"Nah, it's all right," Shuu replied, "I'm just going to stand here and listen." Kristoph shot him an annoyed look, causing the doctor to sigh. "Oh, all right," he muttered, "Tell your brother not to touch anything." Then he left.

Turning to his brother, Klavier saw a haunted look in his eyes. The cold stone returned to his stomach. "Brother? Kristoph? What's wrong?" he gently asked.

A few more seconds of silence before Kristoph shuddered and breathed a small breath of air. "You remember my cellmate, Matt Engarde?" he started.

"Yes. What about him?" Klavier wondered.

Kristoph cast his eyes to the floor, speaking slowly. "Last night, something happened," he said in a near whisper, "I think he was drugged. When I woke up he was… staring at me in an unnatural way. Before I could say anything… he jumped on me."

Klavier hissed sharply in surprise but refrained from saying anything until Kristoph had finished.

"He-He tore off all of his clothes… and mounted me," Kristoph continued, "He said… he was going to 'make me feel good.' A-And he tried to take off my clothes. Klavier…" He looked his brother in the eye. "He tried to rape me."

Klavier felt his jaw drop and tears threaten his eyes. What could he possibly say to that? How could he even begin to comfort his brother? He felt like his heart was about to burst like a balloon and breathing was growing short.

"Wh-Wh-What were the guards doing?" he decided to ask, "They came to stop it, right?"

"Eventually," Kristoph muttered, "After Furio Tigre broke out of his cell and came over to pull Engarde off of me. Before that they were ignoring the calls for help."

"Mein Gott!" Klavier cursed, "That's horrible! How could they do that? That's neglect! They can't ignore you like that!"

"That's actually why I called you here," Kristoph said, "Last time I threatened them when Engarde assaulted me, they said I didn't have a case because I had no proof. But now I have evidence and several witnesses who will back me up. I want you to build a case of the prison's negligence for me."

Klavier gave his brother a small smile. "Of course, Kris," he answered, "I'll make sure this prison gets what it deserves! They can't treat you or any of its prisoners like that!" He leaned over and wrapped Kristoph in a tight hug. "I swear I'll make things better. You'll see."

"Thank you, Klavier," Kristoph murmured, "I love you."

"I love you, too, bro," Klavier replied.

…

Perhaps he was going a bit fast on his bike, but Klavier was mad and he needed to let off some steam. Kristoph's near rape made him so angry and depressed at the same time. Why would Engarde do something like that to his brother? Was he really drugged? And why hadn't the guards responded when there was a cry for help? Klavier was determined to hold them all accountable for making his brother suffer.

He didn't realize it in his rage, but he found himself automatically heading towards the Wright Anything Agency instead of back to the prosecutor's office. Eh, it was all right. Perhaps Apollo would be willing to listen to him and Kristoph's plight.

Klavier parked his hog outside the building and headed up to the office. Before he even got up there he could hear a lot of noise coming from inside. It could best be described as a mashup of random sounds, shouting, and a little bit of music. With quite a bit of hesitation, he knocked on the door and opened it just a crack and was immediately blasted by a horrible rendition of Journey's "Don't Stop Believin'."

"_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlight people_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on_

_Streetlight people_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlight people!"_

Phoenix and Trucy were shouting the lyrics at the top of their lungs while Athena watched joyfully. Apollo sat on the couch, grumpy and frowning at them.

"Guys!" he yelled, trying to be heard over the chaos, "Three things! I'm trying to work! There are other tenants in this building! And this has nothing to do with law!"

"What are you talking about, Apollo?" Athena questioned, "I'm trying to read the emotions in people's singing! You're up next and you're singing 'My Heart Will Go On!'"

Apollo gave her a horrified look. "Uh! I beg to differ!" he exclaimed.

"Um, am I interrupting something?" Klavier asked, struggling to be heard.

It apparently worked, because Trucy glanced over and gasped with excitement, turning off the karaoke machine. "Prosecutor Gavin! What brings you here?" she wondered.

Klavier sighed heavily. "Nothing good, I'm afraid," he replied, "Something bad happened last night to my brother."

Over on the couch, Apollo froze up. "Mr. Gavin?" he clarified, "What happened? He didn't die, did he?" Klavier shook his head.

"No, nothing like that," he answered, "It's something probably just as bad, though." Shakily, he explained to them all what Kristoph had told him. They listened in silence until he finished.

"Oh my God!" Phoenix blurted out as soon as Klavier was done speaking, "I knew Matt Engarde was a bastard but I didn't know he would go that far! Poor Kristoph!"

"The worst thing is that the guards didn't even come to help him!" Klavier complained, "One of the other inmates had to break out of his cell to do it and _that's _when the guards came! I'll never forgive those arschlochs for hurting my brother!"

Apollo and Trucy were quiet, but for entirely different reasons. Trucy didn't want to say anything that was going to upset Klavier, and Apollo was merely shocked into silence. He couldn't believe his strong, proud former mentor had almost been raped. He could still imagine Kristoph's friendly smile whenever Apollo had done something right when he had still worked for him. To think that something had taken it away almost brought tears to Apollo's eyes.

"Um, Klavier?" Apollo suddenly spoke, "Next time you go to visit your brother, would you mind terribly if I went with you?"

Klavier blinked at him for a moment before smiling. "Of course I don't, schatzi," he answered, "I think Kristoph would appreciate it as well."

…

Though he would have preferred to stay in Shuu's office forever, eventually Kristoph was forced to go back to his cell. When he got there, he was horrified to see Matt Engarde waiting for him. He dug his heels into the ground and halted his movements.

"Are you kidding me?" he snarled at the guard, "You're still forcing me to share a cell with him!?" The guard shrugged.

"Why not?" he asked nonchalantly, then shoved Kristoph into the cell.

Immediately, Kristoph retreated to his bed and curled up on it in fear. But then he noticed something about Engarde. He was just… sitting there on the opposite bed. His eyes were wide and staring at nothing while he seemed to be muttering something under his breath.

"S-So cold," Engarde whispered, "H-Horrible. So m-much pain. Hate it. D-Don't want t-to go back to th-that room. The Silence Room. Don't make me go back!"

Kristoph stared at him in fear. The Silence Room? Wasn't that the same thing Tigre mentioned? Speaking of which, where was Tigre? They didn't take him back to that room, did they?

"Hey Gavin!" Godot suddenly called, startling him, "You all right over there?" Kristoph blinked at him then looked at Matt.

"He's not going to attack me again, is he?" he wondered. Godot shook his head.

"I don't think so," he replied, "Whatever they did to the tiger they did to him. He's been like that ever since they brought him back."

"Don't worry about Tigey, though," Gant told Kristoph, and it was then that he noticed that both their cells had been repaired, "We heard that he's only in solitary confinement, so he should be released soon."

Somehow that made Kristoph feel better. Even though he tried not to care about his fellow inmates, especially not enough to call them friends, he was grateful to them for trying to help him and actually worrying about him. He wanted to remind himself to thank Tigre for saving him from Engarde next time he saw him and he was glad that he wasn't sent back to this "Silence Room" whatever it was.

As Kristoph was lost in thought, Matt suddenly stood up and walked to the middle of the cell. Kristoph flinched away from him and was about to ask him what he was doing when the roof above Matt's cot suddenly and spontaneously collapsed, crushing it in a pile of bricks and concrete. There was a cry of joy and then Frank stuck his head through the hole.

"What the-?" he exclaimed, "I thought I could finally get free!"

"Sahwit, you idiot!" came Richard's scowl, "We're on the second floor! As in there's a cell beneath us! You _know _this! You could've seriously injured someone!"

"Nah, it's all right," Frank dismissed, "They moved in time."

"That's not the point!" Wellington sighed, annoyed, "Gavin has already been through one traumatic experience, I doubt he wants to make it worse because you crushed him in your stupid escape plan!"

"Hey! It was a good escape plan!" Frank insisted.

There was another sigh, then the sound of someone going over to the newly formed hole. "Gavin, I'm really sorry about him," Richard called down, "I'll make sure he gets an extra beating for this."

Ignoring Sahwit's cry of "What did I do?" Kristoph attempted a small smile. "It's all right," he said, a bit shaken, "Neither of us were hurt. It's just a bit dusty now." _And we're down a bed, which means Engarde is probably going to share mine, which is the last thing I want._

"Hey Sahwsy!" Gant hollered, "Maybe you should borrow Beefy's glasses! Then you could see what's right in front of your face! How could you possibly forget that you're on the second floor?"

"Yes, thank you, Gant!" Richard hissed, "Sahwit's an idiot! We've established this now!"

While Richard was yelling at Frank, Matt had gone over to the rubble and sat down, continuing to stare and mumble. Kristoph couldn't help but watch him out of fear that maybe it was a ruse or he would suddenly snap out of it and go back to his annoying flirty self. He wondered if the ex-star even remembered or felt regretful for what happened.

"Hey Gavin," Richard's voice along with him poking his head out of the hole in the ceiling startled Kristoph out of his thoughts, "Do you want Sahwit and I to take Engarde for the night? I know he's kind of out of it right now, but we could still keep an eye on him for you."

Kristoph stared at him for a moment. Even if knew he was being a bit paranoid, some extra security would be nice. He didn't see how he was going to get to sleep otherwise.

"That would be very helpful," Kristoph muttered, "Thank you."

Richard nodded then adjusted himself and dropped down the hole. The debris from the ceiling made a large enough pile so they could easily reach up to his cell. He pushed his glasses up his nose then carefully made his way down the rubble to Matt.

"All right, Engarde, get up. You're staying with us tonight," he ordered, gently pulling the mumbling man to his feet. He guided Matt up the rubble and with Frank's help pulled him up to their cell.

Kristoph couldn't help but sigh in relief. It was only for one night, but it was better than nothing. He laid down on his cot, removing his glasses, and tried to get comfortable. Above him, he could hear Frank and Richard talking.

"So, this means we get to share a bed, eh?" Frank asked suggestively.

"Uh, no. You're sleeping on the floor," Richard growled at him.

_Guess we both have to deal with love-struck cellmates, eh, Wellington? _Kristoph thought with a small smirk. He wondered if Richard was even aware of Frank's totally obvious crush on him.

With that thought, Kristoph closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. There was silence throughout the prison.

Then Gant let out a deep sigh. "I'm lonely," he announced, "I miss Tigey."

…

On occasion, Phoenix didn't mind walking to his destination if it was nice out and the place was close to wherever he was. And being in the end of August meant the weather was pleasant and begging for people to be outside. He had already texted Miles and told him he would probably be home late as he had something important to take care of. Miles had texted back telling him that was fine, but he would have to make up for it with extra cuddles in bed tonight, followed by a heart. Phoenix smiled and sent him a heart back.

Eventually, he reached the prison and headed inside without hesitation. After going through the screening process, he went to the visitor's desk.

"I'm here to see Kristoph Gavin, please," he told the receptionist, "If it's not too much trouble I would like to request the special visitor's room."

"Of course, sir," the receptionist replied, "Please have a seat and we'll call you when everything's ready."

Phoenix knew it wouldn't be long. He knew Klavier often visited his brother and he himself had visited Kristoph not long ago. He also came to visit Godot on occasion to give him news about the world and see how he was doing.

After a few minutes Phoenix was escorted to the visitor's room, the one with the table and chairs. It was only a few moments before the other door opened and a guard brought Kristoph in and unshackled him.

Phoenix had to stop himself from gasping when he saw the other man. He looked so _tired _and _defeated._ He had circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and his eyes themselves were dull instead of ice-filled like they usually were. His hair, normally kept so neat and tidy, was starting to come undone from its tight spiral and gave off the impression that he hadn't brushed it recently. His clothes, while still the same formal wear he normally preferred, were slightly wrinkled and unkept. It was all Phoenix could do from bursting into tears at the sight of his old friend and how far he had fallen.

Slowly, Kristoph raised his gaze and as soon he spotted Phoenix, he narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here, Wright?" he hissed, "I thought I told you to stay away from me."

Phoenix stood up and walked over to stand in front of him. "Your brother came by my office the other day," he told him, "He told us what happened to you. I just wanted to say… I'm so sorry."

Kristoph stared at him for a long silent moment. Then, without any warning, he stepped forward and flung his arms around Phoenix in a tight hug. Without hesitating for even a moment, Phoenix wrapped his arms around his former friend, pressing him close against his body.

Tears started silently falling from Kristoph's eyes down his cheeks. He squeezed Phoenix slightly and took a shuddering breath.

"Phoenix," he whispered, "I was so scared. I've never been more frightened before in my life. I-I tried to struggle against him, but he was just too strong. I honestly thought he was going to…"

"Shhh…" Phoenix gently shushed him and reached up to start running a hand through his platinum locks, "It's ok. You don't have to think about it anymore. I'm here for you now. I'm not going anywhere. Just focus on me, all right?"

Kristoph closed his eyes and rested his chin on Phoenix's shoulder, focusing on the hand that was stroking his hair. It was comforting to him, just as it always had been whenever he had a breakdown when he and Phoenix had still been friends. Whenever he had a breakdown of any sort, Phoenix would hold him and run his fingers through his hair, calming and comforting him. Kristoph didn't realize until now just how much he had missed this.

"Klavier said that you two intend to sue the prison for neglect, am I right?" Phoenix asked after a minute of silence.

"Mm-hmm," Kristoph mumbled, not opening his eyes.

"I wanted you to know that I want to help you in anyway I can," Phoenix told him, gently working his fingers through his hair to get out a knot that had formed, "I've kind of suspected for a while that this prison hasn't been treating it's prisoners well. And I know a lot of the inmates personally, even if they don't all like me."

"That's good," Kristoph murmured, "We could use the help."

Phoenix gave him a soft squeeze. "I know you don't think so, but I really do still consider you my friend," he told him, "I love you and it pains me to see you so hurt like this."

Kristoph didn't reply but opened his eyes. He didn't understand how Phoenix could still easily say he loved him. After everything that happened between them, he couldn't forget the past so easily.

"Phoenix, what's going to happen to me?" he wondered, "I can't live every day in fear, praying that man won't suddenly attack me again. It's only been two days and look at how disheveled I've become! What if whatever happened then happens again, only this time he succeeds? What if-?" Phoenix quietly shushed him again.

"It's ok, Kris," he assured him, "I won't let that happen. I'm not going to let that bastard Matt Engarde hurt you anymore. Klavier and I are going to go to the warden himself and get him transferred to a different cell if we have to. I promise you, everything will be ok."

With a soft sigh, Kristoph closed his eyes again and gently nuzzled Phoenix's neck. "I want to believe you," he whispered, "Please, Phoenix, I don't want to be scared anymore. I've been uneasy around him since they first forced him into my cell."

Phoenix remembered when Klavier first told them all about Kristoph's situation and how he had laughed about it. Now he just felt really guilty.

"This isn't the first time he tried to assault me," Kristoph murmured, "He tried before, when I was asleep. The night you last visited me, actually. I woke up with him on top of me and he was stripped down to his boxers. He wasn't as… how do I put this? Fanatical as he was two nights ago." Phoenix tensed slightly and clutched Kristoph harder.

"Kris, I am so sorry," Phoenix mumbled, "I had no idea how hard your life was getting here."

"It's not your fault," Kristoph replied lowly. But Phoenix knew that it sort of was, since he was the one who helped send him to jail in the first place.

They continued to stand there, holding each other, until the guard came in. "Gavin, time's up. Back to your cell."

Kristoph let out a tiny whine that only Phoenix could hear and clutched him harder. Clearly, he wasn't ready to go back yet. Phoenix carefully removed one arm and dug into his pocket to remove his wallet and handed the guard some money.

"Can we have a little more time, please?" he requested.

The guard counted the bills before pocketing them. "All right, a bit more time." He left them alone.

Kristoph sighed with relief and rested his chin back on Phoenix's shoulder while Phoenix went back to running his fingers through his hair. They were silent during this time and simply focused on each other. For a few more minutes, they were friends again.

**Whew! This is easily the longest chapter I have ever written for any story at over 6,000 words long! I would have divided it into two chapters, but I feel like it would have lost its impact if I had done that. Anyway, pretty heavy, huh? Sorry if it disturbed or depressed any of you, but it had to be done for the story to progress. Next chapter will hopefully be shorter and almost as intense. In the meantime, please leave a comment!**


	15. The Execution of Matt Engarde

**Folks, it's time. The pivotal chapter that finally starts the rest of the plot. It took us fifteen chapters to get here, but we're here. Let's do this.**

**Chapter 15 – The Execution of Matt Engarde**

There was unease in the prison once Matt went back to his normal self. Kristoph kept expecting him to suddenly attack him at any moment. During shower time the other inmates kept their distance from Kristoph but they also made sure Engarde did as well.

Things came to a head three days after the incident. It was during activity time while the prisoners were allowed to roam free (with exceptions) and do whatever they wanted for a while. Kristoph had curled up on a couch and was reading through the files Klavier and Wright had brought him so they could work on suing the prison. He was thinking about asking the others for witness statements regarding what happened, but first he wanted to make sure they had all their other evidence. He thought that the way he was curled up on himself let others know that he didn't want to be bothered.

Apparently it didn't come through to Matt though. He sauntered up to Kristoph and sat down next to him, a wide grin on his stupid face. He didn't notice him until the ex-star threw an arm around his shoulders and he startled.

"Hey handsome," Engarde greeted, "What are you up to?"

Kristoph quickly got up and scrambled away from him without a word, searching for another quiet corner where he could work. It wasn't long before Engarde found him again, though.

"Why'd you run away, good looking?" Matt asked, but before he could finish the question, Kristoph was up and walking away.

_Why is he following me?_ Kristoph thought angrily, _Why is he trying to act like nothing happened?_ He suddenly felt someone grab his wrist and he spun around. Matt had seized his arm and was staring at him.

"Are you hiding from me?" he asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

Kristoph's eyes widened in anger and he snatched his arm away. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he snarled, "Have you completely forgotten what you did to me? It's not something to make light of, you know!"

Matt gave him a slightly confused look. "What? Oh, you mean when I wanted to make love to you a few days ago?" He shrugged. "It's not like it was a big deal or anything."

Fury blazed in Kristoph's eyes at his words. "_Of course it was a big deal!_" he shouted, "You tried to rape me!"

"I wouldn't use the word rape," the other man muttered.

"If you tried to force sex on me without my consent then it's rape!" Kristoph pointed out angrily. A crowd of inmates had started to gather to see what the shouting was about, but Kristoph ignored them. "Why haven't you gotten the picture yet that I hate you? That you annoy me to no end?" Matt scoffed and tossed his hair.

"What do you want from me, babe?" he asked, "I think you would have enjoyed it if you had given it a chance."

Kristoph would have given anything to be able to shoot lasers from his eyes at that moment. But all he could do was glare at Engarde. "The least you could do is say you're sorry for what you did!" he hissed.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Sorry," he said, obviously not the least bit so, "But didn't you know? I was drugged that night. I might not have been in control of my actions."

"Do you at all regret what you did?" Kristoph asked him, still glaring. Matt grinned at him.

"Not at all, darling," he replied.

The tension in the air was thick as Kristoph glared at the smirking Engarde. Then Kristoph sucked in a breath.

"The world would be better off if you were dead," he proclaimed. Then he turned and stalked off, leaving Matt staring after him. He was about to go after him, but a strong hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I think you should probably leave him alone, Touché," Gant told Engarde, "It wouldn't be wise to further upset him, don't you think? Come on. If you don't have anything better to do, come join White-o, Atoms, Waiting, and me for a game of poker."

Matt stared at him for a moment, looked back to where Kristoph had retreated, then made a decision and followed Gant.

Meanwhile, Kristoph had made his way to a dark corner of the room and curled up on another couch, pulling his knees up to his chin and wrapping his arms around them. He tried to calm himself, but his rapidly beating heart and harsh breathing was making it difficult. Kristoph was no stranger to panic attacks. But he hadn't had one in years and he definitely didn't want to have one where all of these prisoners could see him.

He hadn't noticed Richard Wellington walking over to him until he was sitting next to him. Kristoph expected him to start talking to him, to start consoling him, or drenching him with unwanted sympathies. But instead he simply opened a book and started reading. He waited for Richard to do something else, but he didn't.

For some reason, Kristoph found that having Richard next to him not doing anything was slowly calming him down. His heartbeat slowed and his breathing leveled out. How did he do that? Finally, Kristoph sighed.

"I can't believe Engarde," he muttered, "How can he expect to do something like that and just get away with it? Did he really think assaulting me would make me like him more or something?"

"I don't know what was going through his mind when he did that," Richard answered quietly, "I heard he was drugged, but he had to have some semblance of control. And to hear him say that he doesn't regret it is truly disturbing."

He closed his book and looked at Kristoph. "The problem with people like Engarde is that they're used to always getting their way," he said, "I suppose a lot of us are like that, really, but with big name stars it's especially bad. I imagine you're one of the first people he's ever hit on who's rejected him."

Kristoph was silent for a moment, absorbing this information. In a sense, he was like Engarde. After all, he had been used to getting everything he wanted until Gramarye fired him and replaced him with Wright. He had resorted to forgery and murder to get revenge and it had all backfired. Could he honestly say that he and Engarde were very different?

"There's one major difference between Engarde and myself," he murmured out loud.

"What's that?" Wellington asked.

"I've come to regret my actions. I know what I did was wrong. If I could do it over, I would do everything in my power to prevent my previous mistakes and stop myself from hurting the ones I love," Kristoph explained, "I have a feeling Engarde doesn't regret anything except the one thing that landed him in jail."

Richard nodded in understanding. "Engarde does feel like the kind of guy who does whatever he wants with little regard to how it affects others," he agreed, "That's one of the main reasons he ended up here in the first place. If he didn't use people so much and toss them aside he wouldn't be here."

Kristoph scoffed. "Well, he's not going to be around to bother me for long," he growled, "Not if my brother and I have anything to say about it."

Richard raised his eyebrow in question but didn't say anything.

…

Kristoph couldn't stop himself from ranting in his journal about Matt. He wrote about everything he did and even drew out an elaborate murder plan of how he would kill the man using only the tools available to him in the cell. He and Matt had been moved to the next cell over due to Frank's escape attempt so now they were across from von Karma and Atmey.

He made sure to write that he would never actually commit this murder, as he vowed he would never kill again. Plus, it would be pretty obvious it was him if Engarde was killed in the cell with him. He sighed and put his journal away. Ranting about his hatred for Matt helped him calm down a little, but he still had to share a cell with him. Hopefully Klavier and Wright would be able to get the lawsuit sorted out soon and Matt would be gone.

At that moment, though, the cells opened and the prisoners were escorted to dinner. Kristoph kept ahead of Matt, making sure he didn't come anywhere near him. When they got to the cafeteria, he found a corner table and sat along the wall where less people could sit with him. Luckily, Godot sat next to him and von Karma sat across from him. In fact, the others made sure that Engarde was sitting at the opposite end of the table away from Kristoph.

Kristoph had taken some food, but he really didn't feel like eating. Not after his confrontation with Matt. It made him sick just thinking about it.

Godot looked at him and gave him a gentle nudge. "Not hungry?" he asked.

"Not really," Kristoph muttered, "I haven't felt this anxious since someone broke into my house and tried to blackmail me."

"Vat? Why would they do that?" von Karma wondered, "Who vas this blackmailer?"

Kristoph shrugged. "I don't know," he confessed, "But apparently he knew me. And he had somehow found out about my forging evidence before being fired by Gramarye. If it hadn't been for Wright clonking him on the head who knows what he would have done to me."

Godot hummed in thought before taking a sip of coffee. He made a face (prison coffee wasn't the greatest,) but he swallowed anyway. "You know, it's quite a dangerous gamble to blackmail someone," he pointed out, "Sure, you might get away with it. Or you could end up dead because the person you're blackmailing decides it's too much for them."

"Indeed," Atmey agreed, "'Twas the situation in my case. Though I am guilty of blackmailing myself, it was beneficial to him in the long run. Sort of. But then that barbaric bastard Bullard had to try to extort me in more ways than one and I had to silence him."

"You know, you should be thankful you were sent to prison when you were, White-o!" Gant exclaimed heartily, slapping White on the back so hard he nearly choked on his food, "One of the many, many people you were blackmailing may have gotten fed up with you and decided to off you!"

White stared at him for a moment before reflecting on the countless of people he had exploited before being exposed. He gulped. "You know what? Maybe being in prison isn't the worst thing," he decided.

"Mmm… I don't know, White," Godot said with a nasty grin (while also reaching a hand under the table,) "I can think of at least one person in this prison who wants to kill you."

"Yeah? Who would that be… oh yeah, you," Redd's voice was loud then got softer when he remembered Godot's grudge against him.

"Counselor," Luke suddenly addressed the man (Godot) sitting next to him, "Why are you rubbing my leg under the table?"

Godot looked at him and Kristoph was pretty sure he was raising an eyebrow under the mask. He didn't answer, though, in fact all conversation at the table came to a halt when Andy Howe walked over to them, standing right behind Kristoph.

"Evening, gentlemen," he greeted, "Enjoying your meals?"

"Oh yeah," Daryan grumbled, an elbow resting on the table and keeping his head up, "Really eating up this tasty whatever-this-is."

"I like the way it looks soupy but tastes crunchy!" Gant unhelpfully put in.

_Charming, _Kristoph thought. He tried not flinch when Howe leaned over him, putting a hand on the table in front of him.

"Not eating, Gavin?" Howe asked in a low voice in Kristoph's ear. Gavin shivered.

"I'm not feeling well," Kristoph muttered. Howe tsked.

"That won't do," he scolded, "You really should try to eat something. Wouldn't want you to deteriorate and keel over. What if you're attacked again?"

Kristoph glared at him for a moment before finally picking up his spoon and tasting the whatever-this-is. Prison food really was the worst ever.

He felt Howe's breath on his neck as he gave a silent huff of approval before the man straightened and walked to the other end of the table. Kristoph watched as he leaned over Matt and spoke to him briefly, but he couldn't hear what he was saying. What was with the guy and getting into people's personal spaces?

"What's with that guy?" Richard wondered, "He never interacts with the prisoners. He usually acts like we'll give him the plague or something."

"I wonder what he's up to," Misty muttered, "A man like Andy Howe doesn't just go around casually talking to prisoners for no reason."

Kristoph might have voice his own opinion on this, but he found he was slowly growing tired. He hoped that dinner would end soon so he could go back to his cell and go to sleep.

Thankfully, only a few minutes later they were allowed to leave and Kristoph found that his legs felt a lot heavier than usual. He really was tired. As soon as he got back to the cell he took off his glasses and fell onto his cot. A moment later, Matt also came into the cell looking unusually sluggish. His feet dragged on the floor as he shuffled over to his own cot. He laid down with a huff.

Around them there was chatter from the other inmates, but their cell was quiet. Suddenly, Matt sighed.

"Um, Kristoph?" he said. Kristoph grunted in response. "I… I'm really sorry about what I said earlier. I shouldn't have been so rude and insensitive towards you. I'm sorry."

Kristoph was silent for a moment. "Is this coming from you or did Gant tell you what to say?" he asked bitterly.

"No, this is all me," Matt assured him, "I thought about it and I realized that my selfish behavior and constantly screwing people over with no care in the world was what landed me here in the first place. I really hurt you and I'm sorry."

They both fell silent. Kristoph couldn't really bring himself to forgive Engarde yet, but he appreciated the sincere apology. With a small sigh, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

…

There was blood everywhere. Kristoph was drowning in a river of red. He couldn't breathe as his head went under and his lungs filled with the putrid, sticky liquid. He struggled to surface but couldn't. His world was dark red and smelled of iron. He felt like he was going to be sick. He fell deeper and deeper…

Kristoph woke, gasping, and struggled to sit up but immediately fell back against his cot. He could still taste the blood in his mouth, smell the iron in his nose. He felt so dizzy and light-headed for some reason. That nightmare must have upset his stomach, because he felt like it was going to turn over.

Groaning, he rolled over and faced the rest of the cell. Damn! Where did this horrible headache come from? Why did he feel so terrible all of a sudden? He didn't know if he could make it over to the toilet to vomit into it. Breathing hard, he fell off the bed and onto the floor. He struggled to get to his feet, but his legs felt weak. He dragged himself over to the toilet and released his stomach contents into it, which was mostly bile as he had not eaten a lot. And now his throat was sore. Panting, he looked over to his cellmate.

Matt was unusually still. Not an inch of his body was moving. Confused, Kristoph got unsteadily to his feet and did his best not to fall over as he walked over to check on him.

"Engarde?" Kristoph whispered, "Are you all right?"

That's when he noticed the blanket wrapped tightly around Matt's neck and tied to the bars of the cell in a much similar way to the drawing he had made in his journal. There was also a strong odor coming from Matt. He wasn't breathing. Kristoph stumbled away in fear.

Matt Engarde was dead.

**BUM BUM BUUUUM! Who saw that coming besides everyone? What's going to happen next? The suspense is killing me! Why was Godot rubbing Luke's leg under the table? Because my sister now ships them after we got to "The Stolen Turnabout" and saw all the weird implications of Godot's dialogue with Luke Atmey, and she wanted me to put her new OTP in my story, that's why! Anyway, leave a comment and look forward to the next thrilling chapter!**


	16. The Downfall of Kristoph Gavin

**So… Matt's dead. How will Kristoph react to this? How will this effect his life in prison? Things are going to get much worse before it gets any better and hopefully I've been leaving the clues but not making everything too obvious. I'm not too good at writing mysteries yet.**

**P.S. People seem kind of confused about Matt's last minute apology. I guess I didn't portray or write it well enough but after Kristoph exploded at him and the others kept them away from each other Matt genuinely started to regret how he acted and that was basically my last ditch effort to redeem him a tiny bit before he died. Eh, you can tell me if it worked or not.**

**Chapter 16 – The Downfall of Kristoph Gavin**

Kristoph stumbled back over to his cot and grabbed his glasses, slipping them onto his face. He stared in shock at the lifeless body of his late companion. How did this happen? No one could get into this cell except for the guards! Did one of them murder Matt?

Wait… _he _didn't kill Engarde… did he? But he had been asleep… unless he had somehow strangled him in his sleep. It might explain why he felt so strange and nauseous when he woke up. And that nightmare… Plus Matt was killed in the same way Kristoph had drawn out in his journal. It couldn't possibly be anyone else…

"Gavin!" a loud shout sounded behind him, startling him. Kristoph whipped around and saw Andy Howe and another guard standing there, flashing a light into the cell. Howe was glaring at him. "What are you doing out of your bed? You should be asleep!"

Kristoph stared blankly at him. He didn't know what to say. His heart was threatening to burst out of his chest and he still felt sick.

"Sir!" the other guard suddenly said, swinging his flashlight over to the other side of the cell, "Look at Matt Engarde!"

Howe turned his head and gave the body a once-over before realization hit him. He took a step back in utter shock. Then he looked back at Kristoph.

"G-Gavin!" he hissed, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Kristoph insisted. _But is that really true?_ "I just woke up and found him this way! I didn't kill him!"

"Pah!" Howe spat, "Yeah right! A likely story! And who did kill him? The Invisible Man? A ghost? You're the only one who could murder him, unless you want to accuse one of my guards of killing a prisoner for no reason?"

Kristoph was silent as he stared at the floor. Howe scoffed.

"I thought so," he sneered. He snapped his fingers and suddenly ten guards appeared in the hallway. Kristoph's heartrate sped up even more. "Guards take Gavin away. Make sure he doesn't try to get away and if he does, feel free to use the tasers on him."

_Like I feel well enough to try to struggle anyway, _Kristoph thought spitefully as three of the guards came into the cell and grabbed him. They marched him out and Kristoph was a little grateful that the guards were blocking his view of the other inmates. He didn't want to see the looks of shock on their faces as he passed by them.

The guards took Kristoph out of the cell block and down a passage of the prison he had never seen before. They suddenly opened a door marked "SOLITARY" which seemed to be a completely featureless concrete room. One of the guards apathetically shoved Kristoph into the room and slammed the door shut, plunging him into absolute darkness.

Kristoph fell to the floor and felt his glasses fall off his face. Breathing hard and letting out a curse, he touched around the floor, searching for them. His fingers brushed against them and he picked them up, gently feeling them to check if they were damaged. He hissed with annoyance when he felt a crack in the lenses. With a long sigh he shoved his glasses back on the bridge of his nose then curled up on himself.

That's when the torment started. There were no sounds except the sound of Kristoph's harsh breathing and his heart beating in his ears. He couldn't see anything, there wasn't even a crack of light from the door. Was this room completely sealed? Would he have enough air to live through this? God, they were planning to suffocate him, weren't they?!

_Calm down Kristoph, _he thought, _Don't panic. Panic is your enemy. Any time in the past you started to freak out it did not end well for you. Focus on your breathing. Pretend you're surrounded by people you love and that they're comforting you._

Though he was no longer friends with Wright and in fact still hated him, Kristoph always loved when the other man would run his fingers through his hair, soothing him in a way no one else could. He thought back to just a few days ago when Wright had visited him and remembered the way he had held and comforted him. He concentrated on the way he had felt then while he tried to even out his breathing.

_I'll get through this, _he decided, _They won't break me. I've suffered through things much worse than this._

It was the longest twelve hours of Kristoph's life. His nausea had gone down so now he felt starved. He had barely eaten anything at dinner and what he had eaten had been thrown back up. His headache and light-headedness hadn't gone away yet, though. And he didn't know if his legs were strong enough to stand and he didn't want to try.

He didn't know when, but at some point he had drifted off to sleep. He was startled awake by the sound of the heavy door sliding across the stone floor. Kristoph shielded his eyes from the sudden light as a single person came into the room and gently helped him to his feet.

"Come on," Shuu's voice said softly in his ear, "Let's get you to my office."

Kristoph leaned heavily on the doctor as he led him out of the dark room towards his office. When they got there, Shuu took a moment to unlock the door before guiding Kristoph over to his bed and laying him down.

Shuu left him briefly to get something and when he came back he had a warm plate of food and a glass of what appeared to be ginger ale.

"Here," he offered, "Your fellow inmates informed me you hadn't eaten much at dinner the previous evening, so I imagine you must be starving. I swiped some food from the staff room. And the ginger is to help settle your stomach. Mr. Von Karma said you looked quite distressed and ill when the guards hauled you out."

Kristoph stared at the food in amazement before taking it with a word of thanks. He ate a bit slowly, knowing to pace himself so he wouldn't make himself sick. The confectionaries Shuu had presented him with were all breakfast items: eggs, toast, ham, more eggs. So it was pretty safe to say it was probably around breakfast time or had just passed it.

Shuu watched him with a calm expression, not saying anything as he waited for Kristoph to finish eating. When he finished Shuu took a seat next to him.

"Feeling better?" he wondered.

"Yes. Thank you," Kristoph replied, "I've never gone so long without eating. I don't know how other people do it. I felt like I was dying."

"Starvation does feel like that," Shuu pointed out, "Though you probably wouldn't have died from one day of not eating." He took the plate from him and offered the glass of ginger ale. "So, would you like to tell me what happened? Engarde's body was brought to my office for examination but no one told me anything."

Kristoph lowered his gaze to the floor and didn't answer at first. Then he took a deep breath.

"I… may have killed Matt Engarde," he murmured. Shuu gave him a shocked look.

"What do you mean you 'may have?' You don't know?" he questioned. Kristoph groaned.

"No, it's not that it's just… I woke up this morning and he was dead," he explained, "I don't see how anyone else could have done it, but I don't remember it. I was asleep, I had a nightmare, and when I woke up I didn't feel well."

"You didn't feel well?" Shuu repeated, "How so?"

"Let's see," Kristoph thought, "I had a headache, I was dizzy and light-headed, my legs were very weak, and I felt nauseous. Oh, and I was still really tired."

Shuu stiffened and stood up suddenly, staring at Kristoph with wide eyes.

"Wh-What?" Kristoph asked timidly.

"Kristoph, I don't think you murdered Engarde," Shuu said seriously, "I think you were framed."

"You do?"

"Yes. I think someone-"

Before he could continue his sentence, however, the door to his office banged open and warden Dewey Watchum, Andy Howe, and two other guards came marching in. Shuu narrowed his eyes at them, clearly not pleased.

"May I help you gentlemen?" he asked.

Watchum ignored him and turned to Kristoph. "PRISONER KRISTOPH GAVIN!" he shouted into his bullhorn, "YOU HAVE BEEN DECLARED GUILTY OF MURDERING PRISONER MATTHEW ENGARDE! YOU WILL NOW CARRY OUT YOUR PUNISHMENT WHILE YOU AWAIT YOUR SENTENCING!"

"_What!?"_ Kristoph exclaimed, "I can't be declared guilty, I haven't had a trial yet!"

The guards started laughing. "You're a convicted criminal!" one of them chuckled, "You don't get a trial! You gave up your rights when you decided to kill someone! Besides, no one, not even a state attorney would want to defend you!"

"That's not how that works!" Kristoph pointed out, "I may be in prison, but I still have the right to a fair trial and to an attorney!"

Howe walked over to him and grabbed his wrist, yanking him forward. "Listen, you're not going to win this," he hissed, "So why don't you just shut up, take your punishment, and wait for your sentencing, all right?"

Kristoph glared with pure hatred at him. "And what would this sentencing be?" he wondered.

"Well, depends on how nice we feel like being," Howe replied with a nasty grin, "We could send you to permanent solitary confinement." Kristoph's eyes narrowed. "Or we could send you to maximum security prison," he took a hissing breath, "Or if we find you especially dangerous… we'll have you executed."

As Kristoph flinched Shuu stepped forward. "All right, I really must protest," he objected, "They've abolished the death penalty! You couldn't get away with that!"

Howe smirked. "I'm sure we could make an appeal to be a special case," he said in a slimy voice, "After all, he did kill one of his fellow inmates. Who knows when he might snap again?"

Watchum made a gesture and before either Kristoph or Shuu could protest, the two guards grabbed Kristoph and clasped a metal collar around his neck. They attached a chain to it and then, with no hesitation or gentleness, yanked him out of the room.

Shuu never stopped glaring at them the whole time.

…

Klavier raced towards the prison on his hog, his heart pounding in his ears. He was so excited to tell his brother the good news! Just a few more days and one or two more witness accounts and they could get his case off the ground! The prison wouldn't stand a chance! He was eager to show Kristoph what he and Wright had compiled so far.

He got to the prison and went inside after parking, happily walking up to the counter. "I'm here to see Kristoph Gavin, bitte," he said.

The man behind the glass bit his lower lip and frowned. "Er, I'm sorry, sir, but he's not allowed to have visitors right now."

Klavier's smile fell into a frown. "What? Why not?" he wondered. The man rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well, um, I don't-"

"It's fine," a voice interrupted. Klavier and the man turned to see Howe stepping through the door that lead to the rest of the prison. He had a calm but somehow sinister smile on his face. "I think we can make one exception before Gavin's allowed no more visitors. After all, this is his brother. He would probably want to see him one more time."

"What are you talking about?" Klavier asked. Howe smirked but didn't respond, instead simply turning to lead the way to the visitor's room. Confused and curious, Klavier had no choice but to follow him.

Instead of the special room with the table and chairs that he normally got when he visited his brother, Klavier was led into a normal room with the glass barrier separating him from the prisoner, much like at the detention center. He gave Howe a hard look.

"What's this all about?" he asked.

"I think it would be best if you let your brother explain," Howe replied, "Allow me to go fetch him. I will return in a moment."

Klavier sat quietly, his mind racing with horrible scenarios about what had happened to Kristoph since he saw him last. He knew it would do no good to speculate, but he couldn't turn his thoughts off. Why was Kristoph suddenly not receiving visitors? Did something happen to him?

A few minutes later the door on the other side of the glass finally opened and Klavier gasped as he saw his brother. He looked _terrible. _He clearly hadn't had a good night's rest in a while and it showed all over his face. From the dark circles under his eyes, to his paler-than-average skin, and his half-lidded eyes. His glasses were cracked. Then there was his hair. Kristoph always made sure to keep it tidy, clean, and well kept, but now it was falling out of its neatly made spiral and looked like he didn't care for it at all. It was about as messy as when he had his big meltdown after he and Apollo had exposed all of his crimes. He stared down at the floor as if he didn't even realized Klavier was there. There was a metal collar around his neck and shackles around his wrists that hadn't been removed.

Klavier rushed over to the glass, pressing his hands to it, staring at his brother in despair. "_Mein Gott, bruder!_" he exclaimed, "What happened to you? Why have you stopped taking care of yourself?" A horrible feeling dropped into his guy. "No… that Engarde didn't… _assault _you again… did he?"

Kristoph slowly took a seat in front of Klavier but didn't look at him. He didn't speak for several long moments and Klavier was starting to think he hadn't heard him. Then Kristoph sighed.

"Matt Engarde… is dead," he said softly. Klavier blinked at him.

"W-What?" Did he hear him correctly?

"Two nights ago Engarde was murdered in my cell," Kristoph explained slowly, "They're sure I'm the one who killed him and I'm not entirely convinced I didn't do it."

Tears started to form in Klavier's eyes and he slowly sunk into his seat. "No…" he whispered, "Kris, no, you can't do this to me again. I-I can't keep defending you when you keep doing things like this!"

"Klavier…" Kristoph murmured.

"Why would kill him?" Klavier demanded, "We were helping you! Why would you go and ruin everything?"

"Klavier, please listen to me," Kristoph pleaded, "I don't know if I killed him or not."

"How do you not know?" his brother wondered.

"I was asleep the whole time as far as I'm aware," Kristoph explained, "That night Matt and I went to bed early because we were both feeling rather tired. I… I had a horrible nightmare where I was drowning in blood and when I woke up he was dead; strangled by his bed sheets and tied to the bars. For all I know I killed him during the night and didn't remember it."

"Ok, ok," Klavier muttered, trying to calm down, "You said you were asleep. Is there anything else? Like, when you woke up?"

"Yes." Kristoph told him about his ills when he woke. Klavier nodded slowly.

"All right, I don't think you killed him," he declared. Kristoph scoffed.

"You and the doctor are the only ones who think that," he grumbled. Klavier frowned.

"You have to stop being so negative all the time, bro," he scolded, "Please let me help you. I don't want to lose you again." He blinked away the tears. "You're the only family I have."

Kristoph raised his dull eyes to look at him. They looked so dead; not sharp like they usually were. He sighed heavily. "I doubt you're going to find someone who would defend me," he pointed out, "Who would want to defend a convicted murderer accused of slaughtering his cellmate? Especially when I have such a strong motive?"

"I don't care!" Klavier declared, "I'll get someone to defend you! Even if I have to change careers and become a defense attorney so I can defend you myself!" He leaned forward and pressed a hand to the glass. "I promise I'll do everything I can to save you."

Slowly, a small, sad smile came to Kristoph's face and he reached out and pressed a hand to Klavier's. He didn't say anything, but he didn't have to.

…

Apollo really wished Mr. Wright would let the rest of them in on what the heck he had been working on. They hadn't had any new cases since the one he and Athena had done and the boss had suddenly kept going back and forth from the office without telling any of them what he was doing. Even Trucy was clueless.

"Mr. Wright! If you're just going to do all the work yourself why do you even need us here?" Athena whined, slouching over the couch. From his office, Phoenix looked up.

"Sorry guys, I would let you in on this, but I'm more experienced when it comes to this, so I can't," came his half-assed excuse.

"You could at least let us help you!" Apollo pointed out.

"Nope!"

"Look on the bright side!" Trucy interjected, "This gives you two more time to help me with my magic tricks! Now, who wants to be the sword swallower and who wants to be cut in half?"

Before Apollo and Athena could tell Trucy they didn't want to do either of those things, Klavier, without knocking, came through the door, didn't greet anyone, and flopped over onto the couch, nearly missing Athena. They all blinked at him.

"Hello to you, too, Prosecutor Gavin," Apollo said with a bit of surprise.

"Please, schatzi, I thought we had moved past the informal last name phase by now," Klavier mumbled, his words slightly muffled from the fact that his face was smooshed into the couch.

"Are you all right?" Athena asked, "You sound really sad."

Something ached in Apollo's stomach as he remembered the last time Klavier came by the agency. "Is something wrong with Mr. Gavin?" he guessed.

Klavier lifted his head off the couch and gave him a mournful look which told Apollo everything he needed to know. Before he could say anything, Phoenix came out of his office.

"Gavin? What happened?"

"Mein bruder… he's been accused of murdering his cellmate Matt Engarde," Klavier told them.

Silence filled the room. No one knew what to say. Athena cleared her throat.

"What's going to happen to him?" she questioned.

"They haven't decided yet," Klavier answered, "He said they were going to put him in solitary confinement, or send him to maximum security prison, or… sentence him to death."

Before either Apollo or Phoenix could say anything Trucy huffed. "Good," she declared. Shocked faces turned to her.

"Trucy!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, daddy, but he deserves it!" she argued, "He didn't suffer enough after killing my daddy and Vera's daddy! He had it coming!"

Apollo cowered back as Klavier sat up and his expression turned to one of pure rage. "Fräulein," he hissed, "I understand you don't like my brother. I get it. He killed your father. But you don't know what he's been through in that prison. It's _Hell _there! You have no right to say that about him!"

The two glared at each other until Apollo coughed, trying to diffuse the situation. "Um, do you know how Engarde was killed?" he asked.

Klavier's eyes softened slightly as he turned to him. "He was strangled by his bedsheets which were then tied to the bars of the cell," he explained, "By all accounts no one has done any investigation and just assumed my brother did it. I've been all over the city trying to find an attorney to defend him without any luck."

"Yeah, who would want to defend a psycho like him?" Trucy muttered. Klavier whipped around and glared at her.

"Ok, you know what?" he shouted, then the two started arguing loudly as Phoenix and Athena tried to calm them down.

Meanwhile, Apollo stood to the side, thinking to himself, blocking out all the yelling. Finally, he came to a conclusion.

"I'll do it!" he declared. Klavier and Trucy stopped screaming and turned to him.

"What? What do you mean?"

Apollo stood up, a determined look on his face. "I'll defend Mr. Gavin."

**All right! Go Apollo! Sorry if Trucy seemed kind of douchey in this chapter. I wanted her dislike of Kristoph to seem realistic and I don't think she would forgive him for murdering her father so easily. But Klavier, Apollo, and Phoenix are older and have had a more mature relationship with Kristoph. I don't think Apollo and Phoenix really forgive so much as they want to somehow move past what he did. They don't want his murders to define their memories of him, if that makes any sense. Anyway, another kind of long chapter. Next time Apollo and his co-counsel start investigating. And we'll also see Kristoph's feelings on his former apprentice coming to his aide. In the meantime, please leave a comment! Oh and I'm also on Twitter a bit more regularly these days so if you want to follow me or send me fan art of my garbage works I'm White Thunder ThunderingWhite. You'll know it's me because my profile pic is a picture of a white horse.**


	17. The Investigation Begins

**Apollo is on the case! Time for the real action to start! But how will everyone else react? And what is going on with this murder?**

**Chapter 17 – The Investigation Begins**

Klavier stared at Apollo for a moment before breaking into a grin. "Really schatzi? You'll take my brother's case?" he clarified. Apollo nodded.

"I know Mr. Gavin," he explained, "He's smarter than that. If he was going to kill someone he wouldn't make it obvious that it was him." As Klavier gave him a slightly annoyed look at that backhanded compliment, Apollo paused. "Also, when I've gone to visit him I feel like he's changed. Like, he regrets what he did and wouldn't kill again."

He didn't want to bring up the other reason he agreed to defend Kristoph because he was pretty sure if he did Trucy would disown him as her honorary brother.

Speaking of Trucy, she was giving Apollo a hard stare. Before anyone could say anything, she stormed past Apollo and Klavier and stomped into Phoenix's office and slammed the door behind her. Phoenix sighed.

"Don't worry, Apollo, I'll talk to her," he said, "Why don't you discuss the case with Gavin?"

He went over to the door and quietly started speaking through it while Apollo turned to Klavier. "So, what do we know so far?" he asked.

"Not much, unfortunately," Klavier replied, "I haven't gotten the chance to look at the crime scene. All I know is what Kris has told me. He said that he and Engarde went to bed early because they were both feeling tired. Then Kris had a nightmare and when he woke up he was feeling all sorts of strange and then he saw that Engarde was dead."

"I have a question," Athena piped up, "Why have we ruled out the guards? They have keys to the cells right? What if one of them killed Engarde to frame Mr. Gavin for some reason?"

"I would like to consider that as well," Klavier confessed, "But I didn't want to say it at the prison, you know? Also… Kristoph seems convinced that he did it even though he insists he was asleep and doesn't remember doing it."

"Could he have been drugged?" Apollo guessed, "Or maybe he's protecting someone?"

Klavier shook his head. "I don't know," he sighed, "Unfortunately I don't have answers to any of these questions yet." He paused and looked at the floor. "There's something else. I absolutely believe my brother is innocent. But I can't help but feel like he's hiding something from me. And I don't know why."

Apollo was about to voice his opinion, when, with a loud sigh, Phoenix came back over. "She won't come out," he announced, "She's officially declared you a traitor, Apollo."

"I figured she probably would," Apollo huffed, "I'll try to patch things up with her later. But I vowed to defend innocent clients, and I truly believe Mr. Gavin is innocent."

"Well said, Apollo," Phoenix praised with a satisfied nod, "And I agree. That's why I'm going to be your co-counsel!"

"Actually, Mr. Wright, I was going to ask Athena to be my co-counsel," Apollo told him.

"Too bad," Phoenix overruled him, "I'm your boss and Kris is my old friend. I want to help defend him."

Klavier took a long hissing breath and rubbed the back of his neck. "Hmmm… um, here's the thing Herr Wright," he said awkwardly, "Kris actually told me that 'whatever I did to NOT let you defend him.'"

"He'll get over it," Phoenix waved him off. Klavier and Apollo sighed. There was no changing Phoenix's mind once it was made up. "Besides," he continued, "I already know who the killer is."

Apollo, Klavier, and Athena all blinked in surprise at him. "Y-You do?" Apollo asked.

"Of course I do!" Phoenix gloated, "It's-"

He was cut off when the office phone suddenly started ringing. Staring in confusion, Phoenix went over and picked it up. "Um, hello Wright Anything Agency, Phoenix Wright speaking," he said into the receiver.

"Ah! It's been a while, Mr. Lawyer. Sorry, Mr. Wright," a hauntingly familiar voice greeted him, "I kind of missed the sound of your stuttering, unsure-of-yourself voice. Though I note that you seem to sound just a tad more confident than the last time we spoke."

Phoenix gulped. "Shelly DeKiller?" he guessed.

"Oh good! You remember me!" DeKiller cooed, "I want to explain to you why I called. I have heard that Matt Engarde was murdered recently and whether or not you're taking the case of the accused, I wanted to assure you that I am not the killer. In fact it would be virtually impossible for me to be the culprit."

"Yeah? How so?" Phoenix wondered skeptically.

"I am currently out of the country and am on an entirely different continent at the moment," he explained, "France in Europe to be precise."

"I don't believe you!" Phoenix hissed, "Prove it!"

There was a sigh at the other end a mumbled "hold on." Then Phoenix heard a click and a moment later his cell phone in his pocket vibrated. He took it out and opened it to find he had a text from an unknown number. He opened it to find a picture of a cheekily grinning DeKiller taking a selfie in front of the Eiffel Tower. Phoenix frowned and put the phone back up.

"All right, fine, I believe you," he muttered.

"Good," DeKiller replied, "Well it's been nice chatting, but I have to go. This very, _very _French guy is giving me the most French-iest look. Have fun looking for the real killer!"

"Wait, how did you get this num- and he hung up," Phoenix sighed. He turned to Apollo and Klavier who had been watching him the whole time. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "So, um, I don't know who killed him."

They both let out annoyed sighs.

…

Because Klavier's motorcycle couldn't hold three people and he was too stingy to call a cab, ("Seriously?" cried Apollo, "You're a famous Rockstar and a rich prosecutor but you're too cheap to call a cab?") Phoenix had to call Miles to come give them a ride to the prison. He arrived not two minutes later, no doubt breaking all sorts of traffic laws along the way.

Phoenix smiled warmly as he climbed into the front seat. "Hey love," he greeted, leaning over and giving Miles a deep kiss.

"Strap in, Phoenix," Miles told him after reciprocating, "I don't want you flying out the window."

Phoenix chuckled as he buckled his seatbelt. "You know, love, you could _try _driving the speed limit for once," he pointed out. Miles gave him a confused glance.

"Why would I do that?" he wondered as he pulled into traffic, "All right, so where am I taking you to?"

"The prison," Apollo answered, barely getting his seatbelt on in time before Edgeworth was roaring away. He looked over and saw that Klavier was nervously tapping the car door and he couldn't tell if was because of Edgeworth's driving or fear for his brother.

They got to the prison in record time with the red sports car screeching to a stop. Apollo and Klavier quickly scrambled out while Phoenix stayed behind a moment to thank Miles for the ride and give him another kiss.

All three of them flashed their badges at the guard when they went in. "We're here to meet with Kristoph Gavin, our client," Phoenix explained.

The guard sneered at them. "You're here about that murder?" he asked, "Good luck. It's so obvious he did it."

"We'll see about that," Klavier growled as they went through the gate.

Kristoph was waiting for them already in the visiting room. Compared to last time he was looking a little better. His hair had been brushed and tied into a loose ponytail which fell over his shoulder. His glasses were no longer cracked, courtesy of his brother bringing him a spare pair. It looked as though he had tried to make himself presentable for his lawyer. It was obvious he still hadn't gotten a lot of sleep, though. His tired eyes looked up when the three of them entered.

"Apollo," he greeted quietly, "You're taking my case?"

"That's right," Apollo replied, trying not to look shocked by his former mentor's current state, "When Klavier told me what had happened I knew I had to defend you."

"Thank you." Kristoph closed his eyes and when he opened them again they were focused on Phoenix. "What is he doing here?" he hissed, "I thought I said I didn't want him involved with this case!"

"Well too bad!" Phoenix chirped before Klavier could say anything, "I'm helping, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Kristoph glared at him so Klavier tried to diffuse the situation. "Ok! Now that we have that settled, why don't we look at the crime scene?" he suggested, "We're going to need some heavy proof if we're going to last one day in court."

"I agree," Apollo put it hastily, "Can we see the cell where the crime took place?"

"If the guards will let you," Kristoph replied with a shrug.

At first the guards didn't take them seriously, but after Phoenix threatened to call Edgeworth and get him down there they relented and took the four of them back to the cells.

Because of the murder, Kristoph had been put back in his original cell, the one with the hole in the ceiling. Phoenix was nervous as he walked through the hall to the cell and made sure to walk right in the middle.

"What's the matter, Herr Wright?" Klavier asked him.

"Oh nothing," Phoenix coughed, "It's just I know most of these guys. You know, from cases I've worked on. I put a lot of them away."

"Ack! It's you!" rang out a familiar voice.

"Speaking of which…" Phoenix turned to the person in question. "Hey von Karma! I didn't know you were still alive!"

Von Karma cocked his head at him. "Of course I am still alive!" he snapped, gripping the bars tightly, "Who told I was tot? I am gesund und munter!"

Phoenix let out a little awkward cough. "Um, I told your daughter you were dead," he muttered quietly.

"Seriously, Wright?" Kristoph sighed.

"Is that the reason why she never visits?" von Karma growled.

"Who is that man, Herr Wright?" Klavier whispered.

"Oh, that's Manfred von Karma," Phoenix explained, "I got him put away when I exposed the several years of cover-up and corruption that he went through to hide the fact that he killed Miles Edgeworth's father and tried to get Miles put away for a crime he didn't commit. He doesn't like me."

"Ah, so it's you, counselor, who has taken up the defense of our Kristoph Gavin?" asked another familiar voice to Phoenix, "How prudent. The man who put him away will be defending him. It's like irony."

"Actually, I'm not leading the defense, Atmey," Phoenix told him, "My associate, Apollo Justice is. And if you guys keep interrupting to talk to me we're not going to get anywhere."

"Who's that?" Klavier wondered.

"Luke Atmey," Phoenix replied, "He was blackmailing my client and staged an elaborate trap to try to get double jeopardy so he wouldn't be found guilty of murdering a guy who was blackmailing him. He doesn't like me."

"Oh." Klavier paused and looked over at one of the other cells. "Who's-"

"Ok, you know what, Klavier? Just assume that ninety percent of the inmates here don't like me!" At Phoenix's outburst, Kristoph snickered. That was certainly true.

Apollo, Phoenix, Klavier, and Kristoph finally entered the crime scene cell. Even though the prison didn't feel a need for a trial, they had thankfully left the place intact, including the sheets used to strangle Engarde. A white outline had been made of his body.

Phoenix did a once over before nodding. "All right, I think we should-"

"Hey, Wrighto!"

"Oh God damn it!"

Apollo watched in surprise as Phoenix sighed and rolled his eyes. He had never seen his boss this exasperated before. He swallowed quietly.

"Can we get back to the investigation, please?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry," Phoenix sighed, "I'll try to ignore them."

After a moment of looking around, Apollo turned to Kristoph. "Can you walk us through what happened that day?" he requested, "Everything you did from when you last saw the victim alive to when you discovered the body."

Kristoph let out a deep breath. It was obvious he didn't like telling this story. "All right," he mumbled, "The night before Engarde and I were feeling really tired so we turned in early. I fell asleep and had a nightmare. When I woke up I felt more tired than when I went to bed. I also had a headache, was light-headed and dizzy, my legs felt weak, and felt sick. I made my way over to the toilet and that's when I noticed an odd odor. I checked Engarde saw he wasn't moving and then I noticed the bedsheets around his neck and that's when I knew he was dead."

"And you're sure that's all that happened?" Apollo wondered.

His bracelet tightened before Kristoph even spoke as the man's body tensed slightly. "Yes," he replied. Apollo frowned.

"Are you sure?" he questioned, furrowing his eyebrows at the older man. Kristoph wrapped his arms around himself.

"Why would I lie?" he asked softly.

"You tell me," Apollo challenged.

The two stared at each other for a long moment, with Klavier and Phoenix remaining silent. Finally, Kristoph sighed.

"Fine," he resigned, "It's hard for me to trust anyone after well, you know. But I suppose if I am to be found innocent in this case, I should trust you. Though, truthfully, I am not convinced that I am entirely innocent."

Phoenix folded his arms. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I think that I may have actually killed Engarde," Kristoph murmured, "I just don't see how anyone else could have done it."

Apollo felt Phoenix's body flinch slightly, as if that statement really affected him for some reason. "Is that really it?" he whispered so softly that only Apollo could hear it.

Klavier shook his head. "We're not going to focus on that right now," he determined, "I believe in you, bro. I don't think you really killed that guy. So let's prove it."

"All right let's get to it then," Phoenix said, clapping his hands together. "Maybe it would help if we had some witnesses as well."

There was a loud cough behind them and they all spun around to see Godot waving casually at them. He smiled that Godot smile at them.

"I don't know about the rest of these guys, but I was awake that night," he told them, "And I can see fairly well in the dark. You might want to ask me some questions, Trite."

"Indeed," Atmey added, "It's almost like we can all see through these bars or something. Odd, right?" Phoenix frowned.

"All right, you don't need to get smart with me, Atmey," he muttered.

Klavier stayed with Kristoph in the cell while Apollo and Phoenix walked over to Godot's cell. The man jerked his head in greeting.

"Trite. Haven't seen you in a while. Forgotten about me, have you?" Phoenix sighed.

"I thought you weren't going to call me that anymore," he moaned. Godot smirked.

"Come on, Trite. It's a name of endearment now," he insisted, "I'm past that. I don't blame you for anything anymore. Especially since I know the truth now."

Phoenix cocked his head. "What do you mean?" he wondered.

Godot turned to his cellmate. "Why don't you tell him?" he hissed, "Tell him the truth of who was responsible for Mia Fey's death?"

Squinting into the cell, Phoenix finally noticed who Godot's cellmate was. White gave him a nervous grin before standing up and walking over to him.

"Ah! Good afternoon, Phoenix Wrong, er, Wright!" he greeted nervously, tugging at his collar, "Fancy meeting you here at this fine antidisestablishmentarianism!"

"Somewhere in that jumble of syllables is the word you want," Apollo commented under his breath.

"You know, ever since they integrated this cellmate system thing, I've been getting to know Mr. Godot here," White was still rather uneasy as he spoke, "For instance, did you know that his lover was Mia Fey?"

Phoenix folded his arms and gave him a look. "Yes, yes I did," he replied sternly. White gulped.

"All right, then," he muttered.

Before things could get more tense, Apollo interjected. "Anyway, Mr. Godot, is it? Could you please tell us about what you saw during the night in question?" he requested.

Godot turned his masked gaze on the younger man. "Just Godot is fine," he told him, "And before I tell you that, I think there are few other things you two need to hear first."

**Shit's about to get real up in here! What is Kristoph hiding and why? And what is Godot and the others going to reveal? All (some) of these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter! In the meantime, please leave a comment and/or follow me on Twitter ThunderingWhite!**


	18. Secret Seekers

**What is Godot and the other inmates going to be reveal? Will it hurt or help their case? And who will be the prosecutor for this case? (Well, go back in the story and you can probably figure it out.)**

**Chapter 18 – Secret Seekers**

Apollo gulped. He had a feeling that whatever Godot was going to tell them wasn't going to be particularly good. He took a deep breath.

"So, what did you want to tell us?" he asked.

"It's something that happened before Engarde died," Godot told them, "I wanted to tell you in case the prosecution brings it up so you won't be surprised. The day Engarde died he and Gavin got into an argument in front of everyone. It got really heated, too. Engarde didn't seem to think he did anything wrong and Gavin said that the world would be better off if Engarde were dead."

Both Apollo and Phoenix tensed up. That would definitely not help their case.

"Can't you give us something that will help us?" Phoenix requested, trying not to sound desperate. Godot smirked at him.

"Oh, don't worry about that," he said, "I saw something very interesting that night. When everyone was asleep, I had insomnia so I was awake. I sat up, watching everything. Then, I looked over at Gavin and Engarde's cell. I decided to watch that cell for a while in case Engarde decided to try something again."

"And what did you see?" Apollo wondered.

"Nothing," Godot replied, "…at first. But then someone came by. I can see in the dark, but only a limited way, so unfortunately I couldn't see who it was. But this person came up to the cell and opened it and went inside."

"Wait a minute," Phoenix interrupted, "You're telling us there was a _third _person in that cell?"

"Yes, didn't I say that?" Godot said, "I don't know if this person left any evidence behind, though. That'll be up to you. However, I know I saw someone else go into that cell."

"Interesting," Phoenix murmured, rubbing his chin. He turned to where the brothers were still searching the cell. "Hey Gavins! Get over here and listen to what Godot told us!"

Klavier and Kristoph quickly made their way over to them. "What is it?" Klavier asked.

Godot explained to them everything he had seen. The Gavin brothers listened in intense silence. As soon as he finished, Klavier lit up with delight.

"That's great news!" he exclaimed, "Did you hear that, brother? You didn't do it after all!"

But for some reason, Kristoph didn't look nearly as thrilled as Klavier. He wrapped his arms around himself and looked down at the floor.

"Even if there were someone else in the cell that's going to be very difficult to prove," he murmured, "As far as I can tell there's no evidence of this third person. And who's going to believe the testimony of a criminal?"

"Excuse me, counselor!" Luke suddenly called from the next cell over, "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and I, too, happened to see a figure creepily creeping in the… um… night."

"I did too!" Gant added, "I couldn't sleep that night, what with everything that happened during the day, so I was awake. And while my eyesight isn't as good as Waiting's, I definitely saw a big moving third shadow in that cell!"

"So wait all _three _of you saw a third person?" Phoenix confirmed, "Did any of you notice any features on this person?"

"Nope!" Gant announced immediately and proudly.

Apollo was about to ask something, but a loud shout from behind startled all of them.

"GAVIN!" Dewey Watchum shouted into his bullhorn, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT OF YOUR CELL!?"

"Warden, please let me handle this," Andy Howe told him before facing the group, "Gavin, you know you're not supposed to be out of your cell. You're awaiting your sentencing, remember?"

Before Klavier could lash out in anger, Apollo and Phoenix quickly stepped forward.

"Hello, sir," Phoenix greeted calmly, "We're Kristoph Gavin's lawyers. I'm Phoenix Wright and this is Apollo Justice."

Howe narrowed his eyes at them. "Yes, I've heard of both of you," he said, his voice low, "You somehow fool your way to a win every time. And this boy used to work for Gavin, did he not? If that's true then he's just as trustworthy as he is."

Apollo wanted to shout a million comebacks at the man, but Phoenix simply but a calming hand on his shoulder. He wore a completely neutral look on his face, clearly having dealt with plenty of people like this before.

"Yes, yes, you're one of _those _kind of people," Phoenix taunted, "The kind that judges everyone based magazine articles or rumors a friend of a friend heard. But neither Mr. Justice nor I have to justify ourselves to you; our reputations speak for ourselves as we have kept countless of innocent people out of jail and even took down an international terrorist. But you know, _whatever."_

Klavier and Apollo stared in astonishment at Phoenix as Howe and Watchum glared. Howe narrowed his eyes at the lawyers. Phoenix gave them a smug grin.

"Fine," Howe hissed, "Go on and conduct your little investigation. You won't find anything. We all know Gavin is guilty."

"Ha! I know nothing!" Phoenix scoffed, "We can't even be sure Engarde is dead, now can we?"

Everyone gave him a confused look as Kristoph face palmed. Howe walked up to Phoenix and got right up in his face.

"Do take caution, Mr. Wright," he warned, "Your type of idiocy is not tolerated in my prison."

"Is there a type of idiocy you would be more comfortable with?" Phoenix asked. Howe glared at him with pure hatred.

"Just make sure you don't disturb the crime scene or the other prisoners," he spat, "We wouldn't want to have to throw you out."

With that, Howe and Watchum left. The group watched them leave. Then Klavier turned to the others.

"I'm going to go back to the prosecutor's office so we can officially bring this to trial," he said, "Give me a call if anything comes up." He gave his brother a hug, winked at Apollo, then departed.

There was a half second of silence before Gant spoke. "So, was that your brother, Gavvy?" he asked, "He was hot."

Kristoph sighed. "Really, Gant?" he growled, "Here and now? You have to do this now?"

"Is he single?" Gant ignored him to question.

"I'm not doing this with you," Kristoph insisted.

"Anyway, Gant, can we count on you to testify for us?" Phoenix asked him. Gant gave him a wide grin.

"Ya sure can, Wrighto!" he exclaimed, "We're tight here! We'll all do whatever it takes to help our Gavvy! Right guys?"

As the others all voiced their agreements, Kristoph buried his face in his hands in embarrassment. Phoenix smirked.

"Aw! Your friends care about you, Kris!" he cooed.

"Shut up, Wright," Kristoph growled.

"Um, is there somewhere we can interview all the prisoners one on one?" Apollo asked, trying to divert an argument. A guard came over to them.

"We can set up the cafeteria for you to question each witness," he told them, "We'll get that put together right away."

"Thank you," Apollo replied.

…

By the time the guards got the cafeteria ready, Klavier had returned. He sat with the three of them (Kristoph insisted on hearing what the others had to say,) and they brought out the first prisoner to give his deposition.

"Hey there, Wrighto!" Gant greeted again, "Funny seeing you here!"

Phoenix rolled his eyes. "Gant, you've known I was here for several minutes now," he pointed out, "Can you please just tell us what you know?"

"Sure, I can!" Gant replied enthusiastically. He gave them all his "Gant stare" then turned to Klavier. "So, you're Gavvy's brother, eh?"

It took a moment for Klavier to realize who he was talking about. "Ja, I'm Klavier Gavin," he replied to him. Gant smiled.

"Ah! So, another Gavvy, huh? Though, it'll get kind of confusing if you're both Gavvy," he mused, "Ok, so Klavier you're Gavvy 1 and our Gavvy can be Gavvy 2!"

"Why am I Gavvy 2?" Kristoph growled, "You met me first and I'm older than him!" Gant gave a comedic shrug.

"Anyway, can we get back on track please?" Phoenix begged.

"Of course, Wrighto!" Gant agreed, "Don't think I didn't notice that ring on your finger there! Finally got yourself hitched to ol' Worthy, huh?"

Phoenix blushed and fiddled with the gold ring with the red stone in it on his ring finger, looking away shyly. "Well, I, um…"

"Narumitsu, eh?" Gant interrupted. Phoenix shook his head and gave him a shocked look.

"_What!?"_ he exclaimed.

"I ship it," Gant approved, with a nod.

"_GANT!"_ Kristoph snapped, "Will you _please _get back on topic?"

Blinking, Gant gave him a smile. "Well you didn't have to shout, Gavvy 2," he said calmly. Kristoph sighed with frustration as Gant turned to the group. "So, my eyesight isn't as good as Waiting's, sorry… Godot's, but I definitely saw a figure go into Gavvy and Touché's cell. They didn't need to force their way in, so I knew it wasn't a prisoner. Once they were inside the cell I couldn't really tell what they were doing, because was even darker."

"Do you know about what time it was when this happened?" Apollo asked, writing all of this down in his notebook.

"Mmm… not precisely," Gant confessed, "There is a large digital clock on the wall so prisoners can tell what time it is for schedule reasons, but I can't see it from my cell. And before you ask why I was up, I had been sharing look-out duty with my cellmate to make sure Touché didn't… you know… do anything again."

Kristoph jolted slightly besides Klavier. He had no idea the other inmates had been watching over him. That was rather… touching.

"Can you see Kristoph's cell from yours?" Phoenix wondered.

"Admittedly, no," Gant said, "Not the one Touché died in. I can see their door from here, though. So I could see the figure go into their cell."

"Why did they switch cells?" Klavier questioned.

"Because an idiot inmate was trying to escape and forgot he was on the second floor," Kristoph growled in response, "And his cell happened to be right above ours, which destroyed our ceiling, so we were moved one cell over. But now that cell is a crime scene, so now I'm back in that cell."

Klavier tried not to laugh. "Who's the idiot inmate?" he asked.

"Frank Sahwit," Kristoph told him.

"Frank Sahwit!" Phoenix exclaimed excitedly, "I know that guy! He was the culprit in the first case I ever tried! Good times, good times!"

"Mr. Wright, please don't get off topic," Apollo urged. He turned to Gant. "Ok, I think we've got everything we need, unless you can think of anything else."

"Are you single?" Gant wondered.

"Gant!" Kristoph hissed.

After Gant was brought back to his cell, Luke Atmey was escorted out to them. He adjusted his monocle and gave them all a winning "I'm so smart" smile.

"Ah! Counselor!" he grinned, "Come to receive my darlingly daring deposition of dastardly deeds done by debonair denizens of despair?"

Phoenix sighed and rolled his eyes. "You mean tell us what you saw?" he translated. Atmey smiled widely.

"Hmm-hmm yes!" he replied.

"All right then, tell us!"

Atmey opened his mouth to speak but paused. "Oh drat, now I can't remember," he muttered.

"Well that's just great!" Phoenix sighed, throwing up his arms in defeat.

"No! No! Wait a minute!" Atmey pleaded, "I swear I'll recollect the memory of what happened that night!" He put a hand to his chin and thought for a moment. "Zvarri!" he shouted suddenly, startling everyone, "Now I recall! Yes! I see it clearly now!"

"You ready to tell us what happened?" Phoenix asked.

"Absolutely!" Luke replied, "As I was taking my noble night watch upon the place, the clock struck one. Suddenly, I sensed someone there and began to turn! The coward struck me from behind, a fierce blow upon my noble head! I had blacked out before I could land a single blow! About thirty minutes later I came to and called for help."

"Whoa! Someone attacked you?" Apollo exclaimed, "By who? Maybe it was your cellmate? Perhaps we should-!"

"Hold on a second, Apollo," Phoenix interrupted, thinking deeply. He stared down at the table in concentration before slowly looking up at Atmey with a look of anger. "Detective Atmey," he growled, "That's not what happened."

"It's not?" Klavier clarified.

"No, it's not!" Phoenix hissed, "That's the same testimony you gave us when you were trying to fool us all that you were at the Kurain exhibit! The 'someone' was supposed to be Mask deMasque!"

Kristoph, Klavier, and Apollo glared at Atmey, who gave them a small smile but looked nervous. "Forgive me, Sir lawyer," he said meekly, "I heard that you were out of the profession for quite a few years and I wanted to make sure you were still up to snuff."

He gave a weak laugh, but no one was smiling. "Anyway, I'll tell you what I actually saw," he promised, "I woke around two thirty in the morning. I know because my cell has a clear view of the clock and I always check what time it is when I wake. But anyhow, I wondered what had woken me when I heard the sound of a door opening. It was the door to our cell block. I am a light sleeper, you see, so even though this person entering was trying to be quiet I could tell that's what woke me."

Atmey paused and leaned in for drama's sake. "Now, normally there is a guard patrolling every cellblock on every level of the prison," he explained, "The guards do not change shift all night to avoid conflict. So I thought, 'what is this person doing coming in here in the middle of the night?' I knew it had to be a guard because you need a card to get into the cell blocks when they're locked. I wondered if there was an emergency in another part of the prison, so I laid in my bed and watched and listened. But this person didn't go to find another guard. Instead, they stopped in front of Gavin and Engarde's cell, which was right across from mine at the time."

Once again he paused and leaned even further forward. "This is where it gets interesting, counselor," he grinned, "This person entered the cell without force! They were moving around, I couldn't see exactly what they were doing, but I'm pretty sure they're the one that killed Engarde."

"Thank you Atmey," Phoenix said, "Did you see any features about this person?"

Luke shook his head. "The only thing I can say for certain is that it was a man because every single person in the prison is a man," he replied, "Unless one of the guard's wives stole his badge and key and snuck in. But I'm almost certain they leave all that stuff here. I don't know. You'd have to ask a guard."

They thanked Atmey for his testimony before he was escorted back to his cell. Unfortunately after that no one else was particularly helpful. Besides Godot who had agreed to testify on the stand for them, White, Tigre, and von Karma had all been asleep that night and saw nothing. And Wellington, Sahwit, Crescend, and the mysterious inmate they only referred to as Misty were in no position to see anything.

"Well, I guess that's all we're going to get today," Klavier concluded as they walked Kristoph back to his cell, "The trial is the day after tomorrow, so you still have another day to investigate."

"Do you know who the prosecutor is going to be?" Apollo asked, praying it would be someone incompetent like Payne.

"Yeah, that new prosecutor from New York City, Damien Darkart," Klavier replied, "When I brought the case to Herr Edgeworth, he happened to be in the office and he seemed very eager to take the case, for some reason."

"Huh," Phoenix made a sound of confusion but didn't elaborate.

Phoenix and Apollo allowed Klavier a moment alone with his brother before the three of them left the prison. "I think it would be a good idea to see what this Darkart is about before the trial," Phoenix advised Apollo.

"I think he has a trial tomorrow morning," Klavier mused. Apollo gave him a surprised look.

"Seriously?" he exclaimed, "He took on two cases at once? He's insane!"

Klavier shrugged. "I heard he was a devil back in NYC," he said, "He would finish his trials in one day."

"Dang," Phoenix muttered, "We have our work cut out for us then."

**Sir Weston doesn't know how to end chapters! Next time will be more investigation and interaction with the inmates. And Apollo will try to see what Darkart is like. Fun times! Anyway, please leave a comment and maybe check me out on Twitter ThunderingWhite.**


	19. Going All the Way

**While Apollo and Phoenix are investigating more, Kristoph is going to interact with the other inmates and we see how they're dealing with everything. Also shenanigans. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 19 – Going All the Way**

Apollo felt groggy when he woke up, having not slept very well. He kept going over the case in his head and all the info they had learned from the inmates yesterday. It was clear to him that the person who had entered the cell was the real murderer, but aside from testimony there was no way to prove this person existed. Also, the three inmates who had given their statements were friendly with Kristoph, so the judge and the prosecutor might not trust their statements. Hopefully when they went back to the prison they would find some evidence of a third person.

When he got to the office, Phoenix was in the main room talking to Trucy in a hushed voice. As soon as Apollo entered, Trucy turned to him and pursed her lips.

"Um, Polly," she said quietly, "I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I should've stayed and supported you instead of storming out like that."

Apollo gave her a small smile. "It's ok, Truce. You don't have to apologize to me," he assured her, "I know why you don't like Mr. Gavin. It's perfectly understandable. However, I'm not the one you need to apologize to."

Trucy sighed. "Yeah, I know," she muttered, "Um, is Prosecutor Gavin coming by today? I want to tell him I'm sorry."

"I don't know," Apollo replied, "I think Mr. Edgeworth is coming to pick us up. He might stop by later though. I could tell him you want to talk to him."

Trucy gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Apollo," she said.

"Hey Mr. Wright," Athena suddenly interrupted, "Before you guys got to the prison, Apollo and I wanted to go to the courthouse and see if we couldn't get a glimpse of that new prosecutor."

"Is that all right?" Apollo asked.

"Yeah, go ahead," Phoenix replied, "We already have some testimony to go off of. Just be sure to meet Klavier and me at the prison afterwards, ok?"

"Sure thing, boss!" Athena affirmed, saluting.

Fifteen minutes later saw Apollo and Athena at the courthouse. It was only a few minutes after ten, so they missed the beginning of the trial, but they could probably catch up all right. But, as soon as they got inside they noticed a crowd of people filing out of one of the courtrooms.

"What's going on?" Apollo wondered, "Are they on recess already?"

"I'm not sure," Athena mused.

"Oh! Are you here for the trial prosecuted by Darkart?" a woman asked them as she passed by, "Well, unfortunately for you the trial is already over. Prosecutor Darkart managed to close it in just five minutes flat!"

The two lawyers stared in absolute shock. He managed to bring the trial to a close in only five minutes!? That was impossible!

"Um, pardon me, miss," Apollo said respectfully, "But do you know if he's still here or not?"

"Oh, sorry. He left as soon as the verdict was decided," she replied, "He sure was wonderful, though. Shame you didn't see it!"

With that, the woman shuffled off, leaving Apollo and Athena alone. Athena huffed.

"Well shoot!" she cursed, "I really wanted to see that guy in action! See how he acted in court."

"Yeah, me too," Apollo agreed. Then he sighed. "Well, I guess I'll see him soon enough. I'd better get to the prison and meet Mr. Wright and Klavier."

"All right then. I'll see you later, Apollo," Athena said.

The two separated and Apollo took a cab to the prison. When he got there, Klavier was just pulling up in his fancy car. Apollo paid the cab driver and quickly rushed over to the prosecutor.

"Hey, you're just getting here?" Apollo asked. Klavier removed the sunglasses he had been wearing and slipped them onto his collar.

"Greetings to you too, schatzi," he said, "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I've been really worried about my brother, so I just woke up a little while ago." He ran a hand through his bangs. "Luckily, Herr Edgeworth gave me the next few days off."

"To tell you the truth, I didn't sleep well last night either," Apollo confessed, "This case is probably going to be the toughest of my career. This is going to be a jury trial and even though they're supposed to be impartial, they're doubtlessly going to have opinions about your brother."

Klavier sighed. "Yeah," he agreed, "I'm not going to pretend that my brother hasn't done some horrible things and to the public eye he's probably a monster. But perhaps the fact that this is a jury run trial and not a judge run trial can be used to your advantage."

"What do you mean?" Apollo asked, cocking his head.

"Think about it. With the judge you always have to have decisive evidence to get an acquittal for a client, ja?" Klavier explained, "But with the jury, all you have to do is get the jury to doubt enough that my brother is the killer. It doesn't have to be decisive, you just have to have enough evidence and another suspect. Show how someone else could have done it."

For the first time since he took the case, Apollo felt his heartbeat start to calm. He let out a calm breath. "You're right," he said, "I just need to find some evidence and convince the jury that Mr. Gavin is innocent!"

Klavier smiled. "That's the spirit, schatzi!" he praised, "Now let's get in there and save my brother!"

The two went up into the prison together.

…

Like Apollo, Kristoph also had not slept very well. Then again, he hadn't slept well since the murder. It was clear to the others at breakfast that he wasn't doing so well.

"Cheer up, Gavin," Misty urged as Kristoph tried to swallow some food, "You have three eyewitnesses who swear they saw someone else go into your cell at the time of the murder."

Kristoph sighed. "Yes, but there is a mountain of evidence against me that says I killed him," he pointed out, "And testimony from known criminals probably isn't going to be worth much in the eyes of the jury."

"Hey! I am very trustworthy!" Luke insisted. Everyone gave him a skeptical look.

"Really?" Godot asked, "Didn't you lie about being Mask DeMasque so you could try to get a double jeopardy in your murder trial?"

Atmey shrunk down in his seat slightly. "All right, point taken," he muttered.

"You're still cute, though," Godot said.

"What?"

"Anyway," the masked man continued, "Even if there's only testimony right now, I'm sure Trite and that adorable little assistant of his will find more than enough evidence to find you innocent. And even if they don't, Trite can turn evidence against the prosecution. It's one of his annoying superpowers." He sighed. "I would know."

Kristoph was silent as he thought about this. Yes, Wright was particularly good at turning hopeless situations around and putting them on their heads. It's why he had initially hated Wright to begin with and was frustrated when Gramarye replaced him with Phoenix.

Then he entered into a relationship with Phoenix as part of his revenge and things got… complicated. But he preferred not to think about that.

"But that begs the question, though," White said, dragging Kristoph from his thoughts, "If Gavin didn't kill Engarde, who did?"

"Who cares?" Daryan scoffed, "I'm just glad the annoying bastard is dead."

Kristoph would agree, but he didn't want to actually acknowledge it, so he said nothing. Instead, he silently continued eating, hoping his brother and Apollo would get here soon.

"Do you really think it could've been a guard who murdered Engarde?" Frank wondered, "I mean, none of them seem to have a motivation for killing the guy. Maybe it was someone who Engarde wronged in the past who snuck in disguised as a guard."

"That's surprisingly not a bad theory," von Karma said, "It would be complicated and hard to pull off, put the guards here are rather inept, so I think it could work."

"Wait, why is that surprising?" Frank snarled.

"Are you guys all going to be there for the trial?" Kristoph suddenly asked. Though he didn't like to think of these people as his friends, he had to admit that their presence was calming.

"We sure are, Gavvy!" Gant replied enthusiastically, "We asked the warden if we could watch the trial and support you. And after yelling at us for ten minutes straight he said sure!"

Kristoph let out a breath of relief. For some reason it comforted him to know that he would have some support from the gallery. That not everyone would hate him right off the bat.

…

Apollo and Klavier met Phoenix in the lobby of the prison before heading to the cells. Phoenix complained about how he had been denied entry until Darkart was finished with his investigation. So he hadn't gotten anything done yet.

"Hopefully, this won't set us back too far," Phoenix sighed as they entered the cells.

Kristoph and the other inmates had just gotten back from breakfast and watched as the lawyers entered the block. Apollo tried not to show any nervousness with the prisoners' eyes on him. A guard let them into the crime scene, standing by to make sure they didn't cause any trouble.

Apollo got down on the floor and started looking around for anything valuable. It was kind of hard to see in this light and he didn't have any gloves on him so he didn't want to start feeling around, lest he disturb any evidence. Phoenix was inspecting the bed, carefully looking over the bedsheets that had been used to strangle Engarde.

"I wonder why Engarde didn't struggle when he was being strangled?" Phoenix suddenly pointed out. Apollo and Klavier looked at him.

"That's a good question," Apollo said, "Do we have an autopsy report?"

"Not yet," Klavier replied, "I asked for it when I went to the prosecutor's office but apparently it wasn't ready yet. Are you thinking that there's something more behind Engarde's death?"

"Maybe," Phoenix said, "I mean even if you're asleep I think you would notice being strangled. But no one mentioned hearing a sound come from Engarde or anyone from that cell."

"Huh, that is really strange," Klavier muttered.

"Maybe we should ask around about it," Apollo suggested.

"I'm on it!" Phoenix declared, shoving a finger in the air. He strode out of the cell to talk to the inmates while Apollo and Klavier stayed behind.

"Don't forget to talk to Beefy and Sahwsy!" Gant called to Phoenix as he headed to von Karma and Atmey's cell, "They might have heard something! Oh, and Chrissy and Misty as well!"

Phoenix stopped in his tracks and turned to Gant. _"WHO!?"_ he shouted.

Godot probably rolled his eyes but no one could see it. He did sigh heavily as well, though. "He's talking about Richard Wellington, Frank Sahwit, Daryan Crescend, and Crescend's cellmate," he explained.

Both Apollo and Klavier tensed at the sound of Daryan's name, but Phoenix smiled. "Oh yeah! Those douchebags!" he chuckled, "We didn't interview them because apparently they have cells that couldn't have seen anything. Where are those two assholes?"

"We're up here and can hear every word you're saying!" someone called from the second floor. Phoenix spun around and looked up, seeing Richard and Frank glaring down at him. He grinned up at them.

"Hey guys!" he greeted happily, "What's up?"

Wellington glared down at him, Sahwit at his side. "I didn't hear anything that night," Richard informed him, "The guards insist on us being quiet at night, so really the only the thing I heard was the sound of footsteps from the patrols."

"Definitely not anything that sounded like someone being strangled," Frank added, "Not that I know what that sounds like."

"Want me to show you?" Richard asked.

"Thanks guys!" Phoenix called before Richard could start attacking Frank for no reason. He turned back to the other inmates to interrogate them.

Meanwhile, Klavier and Apollo were still searching the crime scene. "I'll be right back, schatzi," Klavier told Apollo before leaving the cell to go next door to where his brother laid on his cot. He gripped the bars and stared at Kristoph sadly.

"Hey bro," he said softly, "How are you holding up?"

Kristoph let out a small sigh. "All right, I suppose," he replied, "Find any physical evidence yet?" Klavier bit his bottom lip and shook his head but then realized he couldn't see him.

"Not yet," he answered, "But I know something is there. And the autopsy report may be of great use to us once we get it."

"Yes, I overheard Wright's theory," Kristoph muttered, "But what if he's wrong? Engarde was incredibly tired that day, maybe he wouldn't wake if he were being strangled and wouldn't struggle at all."

Klavier sighed. "You have to stop being so pessimistic all the time, bro," he encouraged.

"I'm being realistic," Kristoph insisted.

Before Klavier could say anything else, Phoenix walked over to them. "I asked the other inmates and they said they didn't hear anything either," he informed them, "I think we're pretty much done here. We just need that autopsy report."

"I'll swing by the police station then and see if they have it," Klavier decided. Phoenix nodded.

"Thanks. Meanwhile, Apollo and I will go back to the office and review the evidence and discuss our strategy," Phoenix said, "We'll meet you back there."

As the three started leaving, Apollo heard Kristoph grumble, "What evidence?"

**It's been about a month since I've updated this. I really need to work on typing more. I don't know why I haven't been. Anyway, I've made a loose timeline for this story so I know what's going to happen and when. There's still a few more things that are going to happen before the trial happens. Probably two chapters at the most. In the meantime, please leave a comment and maybe contact me on twitter ThunderingWhite.**


	20. This is How We Do It

**Stuff happens this chapter! That's how I describe this. The trial will happen soon, but not this chapter and not next chapter. Hopefully the one after that.**

**Also, this chapter starts with an in-joke. I can explain it if you ask me.**

**Chapter 20 – This is How We Do It**

At dinner time, Kristoph and the other inmates watched as the guards left after having tackled and mildly sedating von Karma for what they called a "psychotic episode." Manfred did not look very pleased at being man-handled in that way as he took his seat next to Gant, his arms folded, and an angry look on his face.

"I do not understand," he grumbled, "When Atmey sings in our cell at night people just moan and complain but nothing happens to him. But when I vant to sing, I get attacked by fifty billion guards!"

"Ok, first of all it was only four guards," Godot pointed out, "Second, Atmey doesn't burst into song right the fuck out of no where in the middle of the cafeteria, jumping onto the table to do a little dance number to go with it."

"Makes ya look a little bit looney," White agreed.

"Bah!" von Karma scoffed.

Kristoph smirked at him and turned back to his meal. Despite his legal team's lack of progress on physical evidence, he was feeling better than he had that morning. He didn't really know why.

"So, Gavvy 2, your lawyers find any new evidence today?" Gant addressed Kristoph. He frowned.

"Stop calling me that," he muttered, "And no, they didn't. But Mr. Justice and Wright seemed pretty hopeful none-the-less."

"I wonder if it has anything to do with Sir Lawyer questioning us about whether or not we heard anything on the night of the murder," Luke wondered, "I know while I certainly saw something, I never heard anything."

"Ah, clever as always, you are," Godot praised with a seductive grin. Luke blinked at him for a moment before turning back to the others.

"Anyway, they might be on to something. I am eager to see what the 'marrow will bring," he finished.

"Heh, you said 'marrow,'" Frank chuckled, "Like marshmarrow!"

"Sahwit, I will slap you," Richard hissed in annoyance.

"Well, I don't know about anyone else, but I'm excited to testify tomorrow," Godot said, "It's been a while since I've been to court. And now that I've been a defense attorney and a prosecutor, I can get inside whoever's running the trial's mind. Don't worry Gavin. I won't let him turn the tables on me."

Kristoph opened his mouth to point out he never won a single case as a prosecutor but decided against it. He remembered Wright telling him how Godot had been one of his greatest adversaries.

"Hmph, all of you old-timers are missing the big picture," Wellington suddenly scoffed, "If they put _me _on the witness stand I would give an air-tight testimony that none of you geezers could possibly comprehend!"

Daryan stopped slurping his soup and looked over at him. "Geezer?" he growled, "I'm _younger _than you!"

Richard waved a dismissive hand. "And your point is?" he asked.

"You're a dummkopf," von Karma grumbled.

…

When Phoenix and Apollo got back to the office Phoenix immediately went to his desk and opened up his computer. "We need to figure out what we're going to present in court tomorrow," he told Apollo, "A well prepared attorney is the best attorney."

"Really, boss?" Athena asked from where she was sorting papers, "I always thought you were just winging it."

"I'm ignoring you," Phoenix told her bitterly.

He opened his Facebook page and saw a post about Matt Engarde's death. Deciding to look at the comments, the very first one was from Adrian Andrews, whom he was friends with, and she wrote: "And nothing of value was lost."

"Well then," he muttered, shutting his browser, "Let's go over what we know, shall we?"

"All right," Apollo said, walking over, "We know that at least three inmates saw someone else enter the cell, but no one heard anything coming from that cell. We know both Mr. Gavin and Engarde were really tired that night…" He paused to think. "And that's about it right now."

Phoenix sighed. "Well, hopefully Prosecutor Gavin gets back here soon with the autopsy report," he mused, "Hopefully that will shed some light on things."

"Hey, while we're waiting for him to get here, can we order food?" Trucy requested, "I'm starving!"

Only a few minutes after they ordered pizza Klavier finally arrived with the autopsy report. He looked elated and confused at the same time.

"You're not going to believe what they found!" he announced when he burst through the door.

"Small Martians that were controlling Engarde's body the whole time?" Athena guessed excitedly. Klavier gave her a confused look.

"Um, no," he replied, "They found that Engarde was strangled. But they also found some sort of sleeping drug in his system as well. Herr Wright's hunch was correct. He _was _drugged before he was killed!"

"But how did they get in his system?" Apollo wondered, "Were they injected?"

Klavier shook his head. "Nein. They didn't find any injection sights. He must have took them by mouth. There's another thing they told me. This sleep aide… it's not on any shelf yet. It's still in the testing phase."

"Hmm… that's odd," Phoenix muttered, "How would anyone get their hands on something like that? Let alone someone like Kristoph? It makes no sense."

"Perhaps we can use that in court," Apollo pointed out, "Mr. Gavin wouldn't be able to get those experimental drugs. In fact, it sounds to me like he could have been drugged himself."

"Maybe," Klavier muttered, "I'll bet-"

He was interrupted when there was a knock on the door. "PIZZA!" Trucy shouted from the other room and rushed out, pushing Athena over to answer it. She brought in three large boxes of pizza and two bottles of soda. "Everyone dig in!" she proclaimed.

"Klavier, you're welcome to share," Apollo told him, "We didn't know if you'd eaten yet."

"Thank you, schatzi," Klavier said with a smile.

They all grabbed a slice and sat down to eat. Apollo grabbed a fork and knife out of a drawer and a napkin to work on his pizza. Phoenix glanced at him and chuckled.

"Wow, that brings back memories," he laughed, "Hey Truce, remember when you, me, and Kristoph went to 'Ye Olde Moments?'"

"No," Trucy grumbled, munching on her slice.

"Why did you guys go to 'Ye Olde Moments?'" Apollo asked, "Isn't that a family restaurant for young kids?"

"Well, Trucy was younger when we went," Phoenix explained, "Anyway, it was my birthday and Kristoph offered to pay for whatever I wanted that year. And I had never been, so I made him take me."

"You didn't want to go somewhere classier?" Klavier wondered.

"Nope!" Phoenix proclaimed proudly, "And let me tell you, Kristoph _hated _it! He ranted about the historical inaccuracies and the acting and the dragon. But what he hated the most was the fact that there was no silverware."

"Oh yeah, Mr. Gavin always had that weird thing about not eating anything without utensils," Apollo mused, "He would even eat a burger with a fork and knife."

"We had to go to a more upscale restaurant afterwards to appease him," Phoenix laughed, "But he still wouldn't sleep with- anyway, it was a fun time for me." He chuckled. "But we did do some jousting later."

"Oh, you went back to the restaurant?" Athena asked.

"No," Phoenix replied simply, grinning. After taking a moment to figure out what he meant, everyone groaned.

Apollo sighed and stood up. "Hold on, I'm going to get some ice for my drink," he announced. He went to the other room where they kept the ice and scooped some into his cup. When he came back he was baffled by the sudden turn in conversation.

"I'm telling you, Herr Wright, the sexiest instrument is the guitar," Klavier was saying. Phoenix gave him a skeptical look.

"On what grounds?" he asked.

"On the grounds that _everyone _finds the guitar sexy," Klavier argued, "Plus, you've got all that _fingering, _baby!"

"First off, that 'everyone finds the guitar sexy' thing is subjective," Phoenix refuted, "And if you want to talk fingering, you can't beat the saxophone. That has fingering _and _blowing. Plus it's usually used in jazz music and jazz is pretty sexy."

Klavier scoffed and Apollo stared. "How did you guys even get on this topic?" he wondered.

"That's not important," Phoenix dismissed, waving his hand, "What's really important is that I have to call Miles and tell him that saxophone thing before I forget!"

He rushed out of the room and into his office. They heard him talking to his fiancé on the phone, then laughing about something.

"Ha! Ha! Yeah, I know! That's what I thought too!" Phoenix said very loudly, "Anyway, I'll let you get back to work, Miles! Love you too!" He put the phone down and walked back out to the main room.

"Yeah, he agreed with me about the saxophone thing. In fact-"

"He hung up on you, didn't he?" Athena accused. Phoenix's chest deflated.

"Yeah, he did," he muttered.

…

Even though he should've been sleeping, Apollo was wide awake. He couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow's trial. He had no idea what the prosecution was planning, or even what he was like. He knew Mr. Wright was confident about their chances, but he was wondering if it was a façade, meant to keep him and Mr. Gavin calm. He himself was wondering what their actual hopes were of even getting to a second day. The evidence against Mr. Gavin was pretty damning.

_I can't think like that, _Apollo thought to himself, _If I do, we've already lost._

Pulling his blankets up further, Apollo rolled over and tried to fall asleep.

**This is a short chapter, but I didn't really have a lot to do for it. Next time will be a kind of different chapter that's right before the trial, **_**and then finally **_**we'll have the trial. In the meantime, please leave a comment and maybe check me out on Twitter, ThunderingWhite.**


End file.
